Will it ever end?
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: Seq to what have I done? Slash. Mpreg. AU. After leaving everything behind, Sirius realizes their problems seem to have followed. A hormonal pregnant Harry, Crosby, who seems to have inherited his knack for causing trouble and of course not being found...
1. New starts

The journey was uneventful except for Harry occasionally cuddling tighter to Sirius or Crosby squealing into Harry's shoulder, but most of the time, Harry just watched as trees, houses, forests, whizzed past, each shadow taking them further away from their loved ones and making it harder not to turn around. Harry knew Sirius was thinking the same thing as him because he had slowed down quite a few times and Harry caught the sad look on his face as Sirius looked behind him.

They must have been driving for at least 4 hours before Harry finally looked up, shaken from his thoughts as they pulled up in front of a small cottage. Sirius got up and helped him off before beckoning him to follow to the house.

Harry held Crosby closely as he silently as he went behind Sirius, his feet crunching the gravel pathway and looking round at the shadows of a forest around them. Sirius took out his wand and did 'alohamora' on the door.

He opened the door before they stepped inside. It was very dusty with only one clean trail along the floor and two doors on the other end.

"Come on," Sirius whispered and led him to one of the doors. Inside, was a small single bed and a dressing table. Harry took a spare blanket and a few small pillows out of the bag while Sirius dusted off the bed and did a scourify charm it .

He put them down then put Crosby on top. He wriggled, getting comfortable on his new bed and Sirius did a few charms to make the sides high so he didn't fall on the floor.

They left the room and went to the next one, where the large double bed was just as dusty as the other. Harry didn't even switch on the light as he flopped down onto the bed and Sirius did it for him. He blinked and groaned in the light before putting his hands in his hair, his palms covering his eyes.

"You're not very modest about this whole thing, are you?" Sirius said and Harry frowned.

"About what?" he asked and felt a weight next to him on the bed, signaling that Sirius had sat down on it.

"About this whole thing, you know?" He said and poked Harry's stomach.

Harry removed his hands from and his eyes and gave Sirius a mock glare. "I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to our child as a 'thing'." He said and Sirius's only reply was cuddling up to him and kissing his lips swiftly.

He pulled away, grinned, then kissed him again. He wrapped his arms round Harry and deepened the kiss.

Much to Harry's protest, Sirius pulled away again. "You know what I just realized?" He said huskily, looking into Harry's eyes. "We haven't done it since the holiday."

"So stop your babbling and get on with it!" Harry said hastily as he tried to remove Sirius's robes.

"Horny tonight, aren't we?" Sirius asked tauntingly.

"Blame the hormones." Harry replied simply and Sirius foolishly went on taunting him.

"You know what? Now that you've pressurized me, I don't feel like it." Sirius said and expected Harry to beg him. He got up and Harry frowned before shrugging.

"Ok, goodnight." He said and got under the covers, turned over and went to sleep. Sirius leaned over and shook him.

"Hey! Wake up, I was kidding." He said vexed that Harry was doing this after arousing him.

"Goodnight Sirius." Was all he mumbled and fell asleep.

* * *

It's here finally! Since I didn't know who to dedicate it to I dedicated it to Kitty minky, who I love very muchly! Happy birthday to my kandykins, who turns 16 today! yay!

Also, if anyone has any contact at allwith Miss W D Halliwell, contact me! All her fan girls miss her very much and cannot find her!

Review plz!


	2. Missing family

Lily walked down the hall carrying a large pile of clean towels. As she walked past Harry's room, she thought how oddly strange the silence was, but put it off as catching up on his sleep after all those late nighters. It even stranger that Crosby hadn't woken up, but that was probably because he was just getting out of his sleep deprivation phase. Boy, was she grateful for that. That baby had more of a mouth than his mother had, which was saying something.

She kept walking and entered the bathroom where James was in the shower singing at the top of his lungs to some muggle song. She laughed and put the towels on the table. The singing stopped and the shower door opened. James grinned at her and as she headed to the door, tried to pull her in with him.

She giggled and fought off her husband before running back out into their room then the hall, the singing starting up again even louder. As she passed Harry's room again, she decided to check on him. She didn't know why, maybe a motherly instinct. Maybe Lily sensed something wrong? Did she? We'll never know for sure.

"Harry?" She came into the room and expected to find him sleeping. Instead, there was no one there, a distinct lack of the snoring she had heard for the passed year. He had never really snored before, but as the doctor had said, his lungs had been quite crushed up with his body having to make room for the 18 inches of baby, and unfortunately, would most probably never completely recover. The covers were messed up and a book was on the bed while his pajamas were scattered across the floor.

"Harry?" She called as she looked for him round the large space that was his room. She couldn't see anything and sank onto the bed in worry. Where could he have gone? What would make him just leave his entire trunk, family, his son.

She suddenly jumped up and ran out the room before opening the door to Crosby's. She gasped as she looked round. The crib was empty and quite a few things were missing, her mind put all the information together before she collapsed onto the floor in a flood of tears.

That's how James found her a half hour later, sobbing her eyes out and kneeling on the floor of their grandson's empty room. She explained to him what she saw and he just held her and just calmed her down.

"Maybe He's just left for a little while, he'll be back I'm sure." James said and Lily just nodded into his shoulder. "Now come, let's get going, or Moody will have our heads."

* * *

"Potter!"

James jumped; knocking over the card tower and making it explode as he heard as heard a voice growl his name. He looked up to see Moody standing the doorway of his cubicle.

"Yes sir."

"Where's Black today?" He said and James shrugged but before he could say anything, the secretary appeared next Moody.

"Mr. Moody sir, Black called last night. He resigned." She said and James, Peter and Remus all looked up in shock.

"What?"

"He flooed here last night, look pretty jumpy, said he had to go away for a while." She replied.

"Why? Where? How long?" James asked and she shook her head.

"He didn't say, just that it was important and couldn't wait any longer." She said and winked at him. James rolled his eyes, she had been flirting with him for years, despite that the fact that she knew he was married, Lily was right there for god's sake!

"Well, you'll just have to go on duty without him today, you 3 can manage?" He said and they nodded.

As they walked out the cubicle, they heard a soft crying coming from the next cubicle. They looked in and James rushed in as he spotted Lily crying.

"Lily, I never knew you cared about Sirius so much." Peter said and she looked up and glared at him.

"I quite honestly could not care about what Black does with himself." She snapped before going back to crying to James.

"It's not Sirius." James sighed. "Harry went missing this morning." He added quietly.

"What? And you didn't say anything to anyone? He could have been attacked by death eaters!" Moody growled.

"No, his wand was gone and a lot of Crosby's stuff is gone too." James said.

"Potter, you've been an official auror for what? 12 years? Have I taught you nothing?" Moody said. "Locator charms?" James looked up, a sparkle of hope in his hazel eyes

* * *

As they stood, now in Harry's room, hands held, wands placed together, and James muttering a spell, suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of them.

There was Harry. Not looking worried at all, sitting at a café of some sort. They couldn't hear anything but he was clearly talking to someone across from him, he frowned,laughed and leant forward, obviously going to kiss someone's cheek. They both watched eagerly, wanting to see who he was with, when suddenly…

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, unfortunatly 'No one can save us now' was taken down and I was banned till yesterday. I'm going to wait till I've finished it and then put it up rather thanstraight away. I'll mainly be focusing on this one and the others already up. Thanks to all who reviewed and the wonderful folk at GAFF who are helping to make my fictions better, even if they are sporked a bit :S.

review please.


	3. Surprise, surprise!

"What happened?" Lily asked as the picture disappeared.

"It's either the time limit or the amount of distance between us and him." He sighed and as he looked over to Lily, she seemed to be smiling, her eyes shining brightly. "Lil? Are you ok?" She nodded slowly. "Aren't you upset?" She shook her head

"Kind of ,but at least he's safe and he seems happy enough." She answered and James just wrapped his arms round her in a strong hug.

* * *

'_Well, this one part I didn't miss.'_ Harry thought the following morning as he found himself throwing up over the toilet. After a few minutes, Sirius's head looked through the doorway worriedly. 

"You ok?" he asked and Harry cursed him. "Hey! What did I do?" Sirius asked him and Harry growled.

"Tell me Sirius, what is in here?" He pointed to his stomach.

"Umm, Baby?"

"Right, Who was it that put the baby there?"

"Me?"

"You've just answered your own question." Harry said and stood up and walked out the room.

"Wait, so you're cursing me because I got you pregnant?" He asked as Harry looked around and ignored him.

"So this is home from now on?" He said looking at the shabby room.

"What? Here? No way! We're just staying here because it was late and we have a long drive ahead of us still." Sirius said and Harry looked relieved. The look faded as a cry filled the air and Harry was gone before Sirius could blink.

A moment later he walked into the room where they had put Crosby to find Harry already holding him in his arms, the cries softening as he searched through the small bag for something. He pulled out a bottle with a blue glow round it.

He sat in the old rocking chair in the corner and put the bottle to Crosby's mouth. He immediately calmed down and started drinking the contents. Harry saw Sirius watching and gave a small smile. Sirius watched as he drank about half of it before letting go. Harry put the bottle down and put him on his shoulder, rubbing his back gently.

"Why are you doing that?" Sirius asked and Crosby gave two burps in quick succession.

"That's why." Harry answered and stood up, Crosby on his hip before going back to the bathroom, the bag over his shoulder. Sirius watched as Harry changed and dressed him whilemaking funny faceshim and making the wide gray eyes shine with delight and give off an adorable giggle.

When they were finally done, Harry finally asked. "Now that that's done, what about our breakfast?"

"We'll find some sort of place on the way and stop there, ok?" Harry nodded and they left the house, got back on the bike and drove off again.

After about a half-hour, as Crosby was starting to get restless in Harry's arms, they spotted a small coffee shop and Sirius pulled up in front of it.

As they walked inside, a blonde waitress inpink and white robes with a big smile immediately greeted them and led them to a table. She gave them menus and left, returning a few minutes later, levitating a high chair for Crosby.

As Harry looked over the menu, he felt a hand take his and smiled at Sirius. "So, what can I get you?" The waitress asked in a bubbly voice a few minutes later.

I'll have the b-" He stopped in mid sentence as he felt him stomach turn over. "Nothing for me thanks." He said and Sirius frowned.

"Don't be silly Harry, two breakfast specials." He said.

"No Sirius, I'm not hungry. Harry snapped "Just one please." He told the waitress who scribbled something out.

"You have to eat. Make it two." Sirius said and the waitress seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Sir, you can't force him to eat. Now would you please decide." Sirius glared at her.

"You can't starve yourself, it's not good for the baby. You want it to be healthy don't you?" Harry jut looked at the table while Sirius looked up triumphantly at the waitress, who just seemed to notice that they were holding hands. "Two please." She ran off hurriedly.

"I'm not a child Sirius, Don't treat me like one." He said irritably.

"Well, you're carrying one," He replied and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Can't argue with you there." He kissed Sirius's cheek and giggled. As he backed away, Sirius gave him a smirk, a lustful stare in his eyes. Harry stood up before turning around and going to the bathroom.

As he was washing his hands, he got this weird feeling he was being watched. He ignored it and went on, but the feeling didn't seem to go away. He reached the table and the food was already there, Sirius digging in hungrily. Harry just sat uncomfortably and Sirius looked up at him.

"Eat!" He said and Harry shook his head. "What's wrong now?" He asked and Harry shifted in his seat.

"I feel like we're being watched." He answered and after a minute, Sirius jumped up and hurriedly put a few galleons on the table.

"Oh shit, take Crosby, we have to go, now." He said and Harry frowned but picked up Crosby out the highchair anyway and followed Sirius out the door. "Oh god, how did I not remember locating charms?" He muttered and Harry gasped and almost dropped Crosby, who, tired of being held by his mother and then a chair all morning, was trying to wriggle out his arms. Harry put him down while Sirius was casting all sorts of charms on his bike and took his hand to stop him running off.

"You mean they could be watching us?" He asked and Sirius nodded slowly.

"Within a certain distance, I think we've just passed it, but we had better not take any chances. We can have breakfast when we get there." He said, getting on the bike, and motioning for Harry to get on behind him. Harry picked up Crosby, much to his displeasure, and got on behind Sirius.

"How far exactly is it?" He asked and Sirius shrugged. "Not far, a couple of hours at the most." Sirius answered and the bike started speed down the road.

* * *

"Few hours my foot!" Harry mumbled as he walked through the house following Sirius, not evening looking around as Crosby dozed on his shoulder and his eyelids started to droop. "It's already late." 

"It's not, it's only six, you just have fatigue, now let's go put Crosby in his room and get something to eat. I've got a few things in the kitchen already." Sirius answered and Harry shook his head.

"Sleep." He said and Sirius frowned as he held the door open to one of the rooms. Harry put Crosby down before going out tiredly and to the door on the end of the corridor to a large bedroom before falling on it, asleep immediately.

* * *

As Harry blinked his eyes to adjust to the morning light, he tried to remember where he was and a smile came onto his lips. He looked down to his right hand to check that it was real. His smile grew as he stared at the ring. Two small blue sapphires shined against the silver on either of an almond shaped emerald green stone in the middle that Sirius told him had attracted him to the ring because 'it matched his beautiful eyes.' 

He had given it to him after they had gotten back from the abortion clinic and Sirius had proposed to him, which he had accepted graciously. He got off the bed and looked around. The room had a dresser on one end and a door leading to a large bathroom with an almost Jacuzzi like bath in it. He knew from experience that it would be useful in a few months once the third trimester backaches kicked in. There was another door that lead out into the passage way while the right hand side led to a colossal size walk in cupboard. Thick red curtains had been opened and Harry looked out to see it was balcony with a beautiful view.

He walked out the room and looked round as walked downstairs two floors to hear laughter coming from what must have been the kitchen. He entered and saw by the large table and counters that hisassumption. Crosby was on one of the chairs busy laughing and eating some sort of cereal that sent small sparks of different colors up when he put he spoon in it. Firth's Firework's flakes, Harry was guessing.

He sat down next to him and watched as his son giggled as different fire works went off, his eyes going wide with excitement each time. A few minutes later, Sirius came through the door and put a muggle phone down on the counter.

He saw Harry and smiled before coming up behind him and receiving a smooch on the lips. "Who was that you were phoning?" Harry asked once they pulled apart.

"Oh, that was just the doctor, we have an appointment for you in two hours, at eleven." He replied and Harry nodded.

"Good, I need a bath first." The doorbell rung and Sirius walked out the room. Harry heard voices and decided to go investigate. He popped his head round the corner and saw a woman standing there smilin. She was wearing an apron and was rather pudgy and short, reminding him of Molly Weasely with blonde hair instead of red. She spotted him and gave an even bigger smile.

"Harry, this is Mrs. Tout from next door. She's been helping me finish this place." He said, looking round to the half-painted living room. Harry came forward and shook her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sirius has told me so much about you." She said and looked down to his stomach. "Congratulations, When you need maternity robes, come to me, I'll do it free of charge for you." She said and Harry smiled.

"Thanks, I will sometime." He said and Crosby laughed loudly.

"I can baby sit for you if you need anytime." She said. "I've got 3 of my own."

"Well, that would be excellent, would now be too soon? We have a doctor's appointment later and need to get cleaned up." Sirius said and she nodded and smiled before Sirius got Crosby from the kitchen and handed him to her. She smiled and with a goodbye from Crosby and her,went back to the house on the left of theirs. Sirius closed the door and grinned at Harry. "Now, do you want help with that bath?" He asked and Harry grinned back.

"You bet, but you're going to have catch me first." He said and raced up the stairs, Sirius chasing him playfully.

* * *

Twoand a half-hours later, they found themselves sitting waiting for the doctor to come back with the test results. He walked into the room, looking chirpy and making Harry wish thecruciatus curse wasn't illegal. 

"Well, you were right, you're pregnant." He said and Harry rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. Sirius squeezed his hand and smiled at him, and Harry couldn't help it as his anger melted away. "Two months." This made both looked up.

"Only two?" Sirius asked and he nodded. "How is it possible when he looks around four."

"It looks round four because every pregnancy is different, some bigger than others, being so dangerously thin doesn't help at all." Sirius looked at Harry and noticed then how much thinner he was looking. He came over and Harry lay down as the doctor lifted up his shirt and rubbed the jelly on his stomach, then put a muggle ultrasound on it. He looked at it strangely, as did Sirius. The baby had two heads! "And congratulations, It's twins." The doctor said and Sirius and Harry both looked up at him again.

After that, the doctor gave them a print out of the babies before letting them go. They numbly walked home in silence until they got upstairs to the bedroom, where Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and Harry lay down. He stared straight ahead of him until Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and turned him onto his back, opening the new loose robes and put his hand on the bare flesh of Harry's abdomen and his face a few centimeters away.

"Twins, two babies," He whispered, his eyes lighting up before he looked up at Harry's face and smiled. "I love you." He whispered, coming up and kissing Harry softly. He did it again harder and wrapped his arms round him while their tongues dueled erotically.

Suddenly, Harry pulled back. "Wait, Crosby, he's still with Mrs. Tout." He said and Sirius tried to kiss him again but he ducked out he way.

"Come on, we can get him later…" Sirius whispered huskily and Harry shook his head and pushed Sirius off him.

"No Sirius, we can do this later, there are thing more important than sex." He said closing his robes and fixing himself up. Sirius growled and reluctantly got up grumbling.

As they were heading out into the passageway, Harry looked into the room nearest to theirs and saw there were a few things out on the floor. "This was supposed to be the new baby's room, but I don't think it'll be big enough for two." Sirius answered and Harry thought deeply as Sirius wrapped his arms round him, kissing the back of his neck delicately.

After a few minutes, Harry tilted his head. "What's in the room past this one?" He asked.

"Nothing yet, it's a spare room for our other children." Sirius replied.

"I'm not even going to ask how many times you are planning on impregnating me, but what if we break down this wall and make it one room for them to share?" He asked.

"We'll see, it seems like a good idea." Sirius said as he licked Harry's earlobe.

"You're really desperate aren't you?" Harry asked and Sirius shrugged.

"Not my fault I can't resist you." He said and Harry turned around in his arms and gave in, kissing Sirius deeply and falling to the floor in surprise, pulling Sirius down on top of him. "Are you all right, did I hurt you?" Sirius asked panicking and Harry put a finger to his lips before kissing him again.

* * *

A few hours later, as they lay on the floor of their room, the door bell rung and Sirius gently carried Harry's sleeping form to the bed and put him down, wondering how long he would be able to carry him before he would be too heavy. 

He wrappedthe blanket over his naked body and went downstairs. He opened to find a girl in her late teens standing outside holding Crosby, he then realized it was already dark. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at him. "This is yours." She stuttered and handed him Crosby before running off, obviously having been forced to bring him backby her mother.

"Well, that's a nice introduction to the neighborhood…" Sirius said as to Crosby as he closed the door, receiving a giggle in return.

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long! We went on Holiday and then my modem broke and then I was depressed and please don't hurt me. **throws candy to reviewers**

I remember one or two people who reviewed 'what have I done' guessed it was twins. Well done:D

Please review!


	4. Antonia Tout

Lily looked in the full-length mirror, long green silk robes hugged her body in the right places and then went down to the floor. He hair was pinned up into a thick bun at the back of her head with little lily flower surrounding it.

"Stunning." Was all the mirror could say as she applied her make up. She heard a whistle behind her and turned to see James, his robes were a dark midnight blue and contrasted with his pale skin. But what shocked her the most was his hair.

She went over to his and hair her fingers over it. "It took over 2 hours and a lot of gel, but it's finally flat." He said and she smiled. "You look so beautiful, If we didn't have a graduation ceremony to go to I've take you onto that bed and fu-" She cut him off.

"But the point is we do." She said and pulled away to finish applying her makeup.

"Why? It's not like Harry's gonna be there." He replied and she paused with her blush.

"Because Hermione is still there and she has no one else coming today." James just nodded and stared out the window.

* * *

"I don't think I heard you properly. You want me to what!" 

"You heard me Sirius."

"You've gone insane, you don't know what you're saying."

"I know perfectly well what I'm saying."

"But why would you want me to go, they'll know!"

"No they won't, make up an excuse, besides, if you're there and I'm not, it'll will stop them thinking that we're together, please just do this for me, Sir."

"What are you going to do while I'm there?" Sirius asked and Harry's eyes lit up.

"I'm going to go to Mrs. Tout so she can fit some new robes and then I'll take Crosby into Diagon alley so we can get a few things." Harry answered smiling and Sirius sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll go, just be careful you don't get spotted." He said and Harry hugged him and kissed his cheek excitedly.

" I will, don't worry."

* * *

The great hall had had the tables all removed and was filled with chairs for all the parents, friends, and siblings of the graduates, who had a reserved row in front while the teachers had chairs along the side. Lily and James sat in one of the blocks near the front next to Peter and Remus. 

The chatter slowly started to die down as Dumbledore stood up when someone came and sat next to James. He looked over and saw it was a very familiar person with plain black robes on, tanned skin and hair that fell over his sunglasses gracefully.

"Sirius." He whispered and Remus and Peter heard and turned to look, Lily busy quieting Jack as he squirmed jumped up and down his seat laughing. Sirius looked over to him in shock but didn't reply as Dumbledore started speaking.

"May I take this time to welcome everyone to Hogwarts this fine morning for the Graduation ceremony of the class of 97. But first, let us bring in our 7th years. " He said loudly and the claps ceased as the lights went out and the doors opened. Slow chanting started as a figure walked through, followed by two lines, each student carrying a candle.

As they got further into the hall, still chanting, they saw it was a line of boys and a line of girls, Hermione leading. They guessed that Harry was supposed to be next to her, since she kept glancing to her left. They walked to the front of the hall and sat down. The lights came back on and Dumbledore smiled.

"Now, a few words from our Head girl, Miss Hermione Granger." He said and there were claps as Hermione stood up. She had red silk robes on; no doubt she had gotten fitted along with Harry in April. Her hair was straightened and hung loose down to her waist. She walked up to the podium and faced the audience, took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Good morning. My name is Hermione Granger, I am the head girl of our year. I could do my speech, but I don't really feel like putting everyone to sleep, and I'm sure this will interest you more. A few days ago, while searching the dorm of our recently forsaken head boy, I found his speech, I hope you find it as amusing and touching as I do." She took another breath, withdrew a piece of paper from her pocket and started reading.

"Good morning friends, foes and family. Well, we made it. 7 years of hard work, friendships and fun. New defense against the dark arts teachers every year, an escaped convict (I know Sirius is going to biff me for that one), and the threat of a dark lord looming over our heads. Well I'm going to not focus on all of that now and just give a few pieces of advice I've picked up over the years.

Enjoy the power and beauty of your youth and freedom. Never mind, You will not understand the power of the freedom to do what you want until it's gone. As for youth, I'll get back to you in a couple of years." The crowd laughed and Hermione smiled before carrying on.

"Don't be reckless with other people's hearts, don't put up with people who are reckless with yours.

You have to grow old, but you don't have to grow up… Sirius, you were there for me at a time no one else was, and that's something I can never repay you. You've given me a gift no one else could, you know what I'm talking about, and you'll get your rewards. I'm going to be the one who chooses your old age home.

Don't waste your time on jealousy; sometimes you're ahead, sometimes you're behind…the race is long, and in the end, it's only with yourself.

Don't judge a book by its cover. Remus, you're the best uncle and most probably the smartest, sweetest werewolf in the entire universe." Hermione, paused, looked down at paper in horror, before looking up again.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooooo!" She cried like she was howling at moon.

Get to know your parents, you never know when they'll be gone for good. Mum and dad, I've probably put you through a lot more then most parents deal with. The whole 'I like guys better' thing, a baby, all my horrendous relationships. But you've stuck by me through all of it, and I love you and thank you for it.

Read the directions, even if you don't follow them.

Understand that friends come and go, but for the precious few you should hold on." Hermione stopped, tears forming in her eyes. "To Hermione, after 7 years, you're still the best friend I've ever had and whether I had to never see you again or know you for the rest of my life, you're going to be my best friend. You're like my sister and words can't describe how much you mean to me and how much impact you've had on my life." She choked out, the tears no flowing freely down her cheeks and quite a few others.

Be nice to your siblings; they are the best link to your past and the people most likely to stick with you in the future. Hopefully Jack, even if he can't understand it now, will be able to remember this for me. I'll need you someday bro, when everyone else goes away, and everything falls apart, just remember you're always in my heart.

Don't give up hope. Sometimes your worst mistake can turn into your greatest gift. Crosby, you mean more then the world to me. You may have changed a lot of things, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Lastly, pregnancy is a bitch. Labour is a bitch too. Respect woman or anyone crazy enough to go through that willingly.

To anyone else I've forgotten, thank you, without you I wouldn't be the person I am today. Good luck, may we all be fortunate enough to sit here in a couple of years watching our own children graduate." She finished, looked up and smiled. "Thanks you." She whispered and walked off stage back to her seat, the crowd bursting into a loud applause.

* * *

As Harry stood on the stool in Mrs Tout's house, waiting for her to come back with the right material, he examined his reflection. He heard a giggle behind him and looked to see a small face peeking round the corner. He smiled and winked at it and it giggled again and disappeared, footsteps thumping away on the wooden floor. He turned back to the mirror as Mrs Tout returned. 

"Olivia, how would if look if you had to take it in here at the top and let it out here." He said pointing to the specific places.

"Well I don't know, we can try." She said and after a few minutes, they had decided that it looked a bit better, taking emphasis off his stomach. "You should design robes," She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, go for it, I can teach you how to make them properly." She said and he smiled.

"Mum!" a small voice called and they both turned to see the small girl back. She was still in her night-gown and her blonde hair was standing up everywhere. She must have been about 8 or 9 and rubbed her eyes. "Mum! Can we go get ice-cream?" Mrs Tout shook her head.

"No Antonia, I'm busy today." She answered and Antonia looked put out.

"I'm going to Diagon later, I could take her with me." Harry said and Mrs. Tout shook her head again.

"She's going to be too much of a handful." She said and Antonia looked at her hopefully.

"I'll be good, I promise!" She piped up.

"I'm going to need all the practice I can get." Harry groaned. "If they're going to be anything like their father." He said, looking at Crosby's innocent face as he slept in his pram.

"Have you found out its gender yet?" She asked and he shook his head.

"We're keeping it a surprise until they're born. Or until curiosity gets the best of us." She dropped her wand, which she was using to stitch the robe up magically, making the stitches all come undone.

"They're? As in more than one?"

"Yep, two of them." He said and she picked up her wand, waved it, and let the robe out looser around his waist.

"Why didn't you tell me, it's not exactly going fit you very long like that." She said and started the stitching again.

"It isn't very different, I'm just a bit bigger than I was with Crosby at this stage." He shrugged and she finished the stitching before going to the other side.

"Maybe now, but think, it's two babies, and once they start really growing, it takes up twice as much space." She said and Harry paled. "See what I mean?" She said and he nodded slowly. "Do you still want to take Antonia?" Harry nodded and as she finished, stepped down from the stool and took the robes off and slipped into the other pair that fitted him much better, for now.

"Antonia!" Mrs. Tout called and Antonia appeared, dressed now in a robe and a smile on her face. "Harry, this is Antonia, Antonia, this is Harry."

"Hello." She said shyly.

"Hi." He replied just as bashful and Mrs. Tout smiled.

"Ok, well I have to go, things to clean, socks to darn, just bring her back when you're done." She said and walked off.

Harry walked over to the pram and Antonia rushed over to look. "Awww, he's so cute." She said looking up at Harry. "Is he yours?"

"Yup, gave birth to him just over a year ago." Harry said proudly and her eyes widened even more.

"You had a baby? As in you carried him." She said and he nodded. She seemed satisfied with this and took his free hand as they walked out the door.

* * *

As they got to the entrance hall, where everyone was busy going to their families and chattering excitedly, Remus, Peter and James took Sirius aside and started questioning him. Sirius wished more than ever that he could apparate out of there. 

"It's, ministry stuff, mission thing." He answered.

"Why didn't you say anything! We've been worried sick for the past week!" James hissed and Sirius gave him an apologetic look.

"If I know you by now Prongs I really don't think you'd appreciate being called in the middle of the night." He said and James shrugged.

"Maybe we have been able to stop Harry then." James said disappointedly and Sirius feigned confusion. "He left. Just got up in the middle of the night, took Crosby and went." James said and Sirius comforted him.

"Wait, if you were on a mission for the ministry, how come you're here?" Peter asked and Remus and James also looked at him curiously. Sirius, after years of being interrogated in a similar way by teachers and other aurors, was used to it and kept his cool.

"Bit vocal today, aren't we Wormtail?" Sirius said maliciously. He had never ever gotten along with Peter, since first year. "It's my godson's graduation, of course I'm going to be here! Ministry or not!" Sirius said arrogantly rolling his eyes and looking away. His eyes rested on the buffet table and brightened.

"Food!" He said in a very Sirius-ish way and made his way over to it. James and Remus looked at each other and had the same look: He's not telling us something.

By the time they got to the table, Sirius was gone out the front doors and had apperated away.

* * *

"How's this look?" Harry asked as he pushed his design across the café table towards Antonia. She looked at it and nodded, smiling slightly as she licked her peanut butter and strawberry icecream. "It's missing something." A splat of ice cream dripped onto the paper. She pushed it back. 

"Sorry." She said and Harry looked at it in delight.

"It's perfect, hold on." He sketched something and pushed it back again. "Better?"

"Pretty good, and you've never did this before?" She said and he shook his head. There was a yawn from the pram and Harry and Antonia both looked over to Crosby as he stretched, Harry held out his hand and helped sit him up.

"Have a good sleep?" Harry asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Uh huh, I dreamt about you." He said eagerly.

"About me?"

"Yep, bout you and daddy." He gave off another yawn and then looked as another child with an ice cream. "Can I get one, mummy?" He asked and Harry smiled and nodded.

He got up and went to the counter while Crosby looked over to Antonia. She smiled. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Antonia."

"I'm Crosby." He answered and Harry came back with smaller ice cream for him. Antonia took a lick of hers.

"You like peanut butter then, Antonia?" Harry asked.

"Please, don't call me Antonia, I hate my name. But everyone calls me it and refuses to even use a nickname instead." She said and Harry smiled.

"I hate mine too, it's too common. How bout I call you Toni?" Harry said and she smiled.

"And how bout I call you." She thought for a minute. "Arrigo, Arr for short. Exotic enough for you?" She said and Harry smiled.

"I hate to quote movies, but Toni, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…."

* * *

Hermione stood in the common room, watching everyone dancing and laughing with their friends. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She had imagined this night since first year when they had watched the 7th year's party under Harry's cloak, as partying long and hard along with her classmates, getting drunk and generally having fun. Of course, her vision of it had changed slightly, but it was still basically the same idea. 

The only thing that was missing was Harry. No matter what she had thought was wrong with him, he never seemed like the type to run away from his problems. She looked up and saw that Ron was talking to her. He saw the look on her face and stopped talking.

"Mione? Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded sharply before putting her drink down.

"Yes, come on, let's go dance." She said, very un-herimone-ish.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's graduation, let's at least enjoy ourselves." She laughed and took a bottle of fire whiskey off the table. Ron shrugged and followed her as she hurried to the middle of the room.

Within an hour, both were stone-drunk. Hermione leant on Ron and giggled. "I'm having so much fun!" She slurred and he laughed. Their eyes met and Hermione turned her head to the side curiously. They leant in and kissed. Any other time, the others might have cheered, but most were now drunk or busy with their own love lives.

Without breaking apart, they stumbled up to the boy's dorm, not leaving till the late hours of the next afternoon….

* * *

Hope you like the quick update! I've just gone back to school today so the next one could take a while.

I've started work on writing this again and have eleven chapters done. It should have about twenty eight in total and two more sequels if all goes as planned.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I love feedback! Even if it is just 'yay! an update' or 'good chapter. update soon'. :D:D

Review.


	5. unusual traits

Early one morning, Harry awoke to shouting. He looked over to the otherside of the bed and found it empty. Not really a surprise. SinceSirius had started fixing up the house and working a job to support them and in Harry's case, taking care of Crosby full time, they had just been too tired for sex and usually by the time one of them got into bed, the other was already out like a rock.

He stood up and stretched before pulling on his dressing gown and making his way to Crosby's room. He opened the door and found him standing up screaming something that sounded remotely like 'mommy!' As soon as he saw Harry he stopped and gave a cheeky smile at the look of annoyance of his tired mother's face. He held out his arms and Harry picked him up.

"What's wrong Crosby?" He sighed and Crosby snuggled up against him. "No reason for waking me up at the crack of dawn then?" Crosby shook his head against Harry's shoulder. "What do you want to do today then?" He asked and again, Crosby squirmed uncomfortably again.

"Too hot." He said and Harry didn't disagree. It was much hotter here than back home. Hot to the point of making you rip off your own skin off.

"I know, why don't we go for a swim in the pool out back?" He asked him.

"What's swim?" Harry could have slapped himself. Though Sirius and him had bought the little costume before he was even born and they had had a pool in the backyard for the whole time they had been there, Crosby had never been in water besides his bath and hygiene stuff. He put him on the changing table and changed his dirty nappy before getting a small black wetsuit-type costume with a set of water wings out the cupboard and dressing Crosby in it. He took Crosby to his own room and put him on the bed while he got changed into a pair of shorts.

He picked him up again and got two towels and they went outside to the closed off backyard. As Harry held onto Crosby and put him on his hip as he took him deeper into the water. He felt a weak jerk in his abdomen and smiled at his children's first movement. He put it to the back of his mind for now.

Unsurprisingly Crosby seemed to enjoy it and within minutes of Harry putting him on the shallowest step, he had started to splash around. Harry heard a noise from the side of the house and turned to see Sirius standing on the balcony trying to pull something.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to get this stupid door to open." He said and Harry nodded as he spotted the ladder leaning against the banister. Sirius pulled harder and the door came loose with a loud crack. Crosby, who had just been working up the courage to go under the water, got a fright and fell face first into it. Harry immediately pulled him back up and held him over the bricks so he soon coughed up the mouthful of water.

He started crying and Harry took him over his shoulder, reassuring and calming him. After he had stopped crying, Harry dried him and put him down on under the shade of the canopy nearby so he could at least towel himself off a little bit. There was a whistle from behind him.

He could feel Sirius's eyes staring at him and he gave him a flirty smile. Sirius called him over and as soon as Harry got near enough, was pulled against him by his future-husband's strong grip and wrapped in an embrace and a passionate kiss.

"Haven't seen you in ages," He said breathlessly when it ended and Harry just looked at him in with a smirk on his face and a dreamy look in his eyes. Sirius pulled him back slightly and looked over him. "Bit bigger than last time," he said poking Harry's stomach gently and Harry suddenly snapped awake.

"Whose fault is that?" He asked, his cheeks going red and pulling away from Sirius, his arms covering his middle. It was true he had put on a bit of weight but that was mainly from the healer appointment when Sirius had seen how thin he had been. Even though he had barely spoken to him, had managed to to make sure he ate enough for both children and himself.

"Aww, love, you know I don't mean it like that," He said rushing to hug Harry again, who turned away from him sadly. "Besides, it's not anyone's fault, we knew this was going to happen anyway when you found out you were pregnant again."

"No one's fault? Maybe it has something to do with you practically forcing food down my throat everyday." He sniffed and Sirius, despite Harry trying to push him off, held on.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll make you a deal, I promise I wont be so forceful if you promise that for the next eight months, or at least until the babies are born, you wont skip any meals." Harry stopped for a moment to consider this before shrugging and turning around again his lovers arms.

Only a moment into the kiss, Harry pulled away again and Sirius frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked and Harry rush over to the canopy. Sirius realized that Crosby wasn't there anymore and joined Harry in searching under the tables and chairs. They both froze when they heard giggling from the forest behind and before Sirius could stop him Harry had disappeared through the trees.

Sirius had no choice but to follow and attempt to keep up. Eventually Harry stopped and Sirius saw him leaning back cautiously against the tree. He frowned and then looked to the middle of the clearing.

"Oh god." He whispered and fell as far back as Harry.

Crosby was stting on the ground talking to a snake at least three times as big as the toddler.

"Leave him," Harry hissed to the snake and Crosby looked at his mother strangely for a minute before laughing.

"Mummy." He hissed.

Cliffy-master ridesagain. >:D(don't even ask)

It was another long delay but I have agood excuse. I wasgoing to update the following day and mymom cleared our computer completely to get rid of viriuses and stuff.ThenI found out my disk didn'tsave mywork andIlost all work that wasnt on my disk from 6 months ago. I re-wrote from chapterfive onwards in a couple of weeks but then our net conked out again and was fixed today. But what I'm fretting is about is all my work is gone. All of 'no one can save us now' which was on the verge of being re-written and posted! I feel like pulling my hair out. If anyone has anything or mine perhaps saved onto there comp by some miracle or archived onto another site, please email me (on my profile)

Hope you liked the chapter

REVIEW


	6. Homophobic kneazles

"The snake gave almost a nod to Harry before turning back to Crosby.

"I'd better go." It hissed at him and started to slither away.

"Bye bye!" Crosby said back to it waving and it stood, shook its tail twice and disappeared. Harry rushed over and scooped Crosby up in his arms, holding him closely.

"Don't you ever run off like that again. You gave me a heart attack." He said to him, almost obvlious to the fact that Sirius was even there. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said and walked out the clearing, not seeing the looks Sirius was giving him. They headed back into the house before Crosby suddenly spoke up.

"Mummy, why did you chase pinky away?" He asked and Harry frowned.

"Pinky? Oh, right, the snake. Because I was scared he was going to hurt you." He answered and kissed his forehead. "I don't want to ever let anything hurt you." He added.

"Mummy, can we get a snake?" Harry would have loved to say yes, but Sirius would kill him if he did so he shook his head.

"Your daddy doesn't like snakes very much. How about we get you a different pet?" Crosby nodded eagerly.

"Can we get it now?" Harry didn't see Sirius anywhere and he didn't have any other plans for the day so he nodded and Crosby gave off an excited shriek, making Harry smile.

"Let's get dressed first, then we'll go."

By the time Harry was pushing the pram up the front pathway of the house, Crosby was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I know you're excited, but keep still, unless you want this pram to topple over, keep still." Harry said and Crosby stopped moving and played with one of his toys instead.

"Where you going?" Someone asked and Harry jumped before looking behind him. Toni Tout was sitting on the garden wall holding a doll that looked like she had given it a hair cut herself.

"Just to Diagon alley for a little while. Do you want to come?" She nodded, put the doll down and hopped off the wall.

"Let me just go ask my mother quickly." She said and ran inside the house, emerging ten minutes later, a grin on her face as she nodded eagerly.

* * *

As they entered the magical menagerie Harry took Crosby out the pram and Toni took his hand before they ran off to look at a glass box full of some sort of small yapping animals. Harry in the mean time, pushed the empty pram to one of the shelves and was looking at the stuff he might need to buy when the bell on the door rang again. 

He looked up and he felt as though someone had thrown a really heavy rock at his head when he saw who it was. Acting quickly, he his behind the shelf and pulled his hood up over his face. It was just his luck that day that they approached the very place he had chosen to hide.

"I don't know James, what if he doesn't like it."

"He will, and if he doesn't, well, we'll just have to get him something else rather. He's only five, how hard can it be?"

Harry quickly moved away too the counter. "Excuse me." He asked and the woman approached the table, a smile on her face. "Miss," He looked at her nametag "Joulez, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I'm looking for a pet for my son. He's fourteen months."

"Anything specific you want?" Before Harry could answer, Lily and James had came up to the counter and for one long moment, Harry thought they had recognized him despite the hood. That was until he saw the tiny yellow puffskien in Lily's arms. If had been willing to give away his identity, he would have told them how ironic it was that they had never let him have a pet but as soon as he left they were buying Jack a puffskien.

Harry felt like he was caught in a trap. He couldn't tell her it shouldn't be able to harm a pregnantman or newborns. They would know for sure it was him. It wasn't exactly normal for males to birth their own children. At least not outside his family it wasn't. But they weren't even listening as an old man came out the back to serve them.

"Nothing really, just easy to take care of." He answered and she nodded. Before she could suggest anything, there was a shout and Harry turned to see Crosby hurrying over to him as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, Toni following behind. Harry picked him up.

"Mummy, look what I found! Can we get it please." He asked pleadingly

"Well, it depends on what it is." Harry replied and poked the ball of fluff in his arms. It uncurled and Harry mentally groaned. He knew how much it would break Crosby's heart if he said no, but Sirius was going to kill him if he came home with a kneazle. One of his dog-like qualities was a hatred for cats, kneazles included.

"Excuse me, are you the birth mother? As in you had the child yourself?" The old man asked and Harry's head snapped around to glare at him, not breaking eye contact.

"Yes, have you got a problem with that?"

"Well, you do have to be a certain age to buy a pet from here. You can't take care of a child and a kneazle by yourself."

"That is bull and you know it. My friend came in here and bought a kneazle at thirteen." He argued and the man smirked victoriously.

"Sorry, that's the rules." Harry was now fuming and he leant forward, his hood falling off and making Lily and James both gasp in surprise.

"Very well then, I shall be back in a few days or send my fiancé to pick it up." He took the kneazle from Crosby, much to his distress, and put it on the counter. "Come on Toni, let's go." He said and started towards the door, Crosby now crying on his shoulder and Toni hurrying to keep up with him. The old man went to the back room again and Joulez called Harry back.

"Sir, wait." She said and he stopped. "Please, don't leave, I can explain." He walked back to the counter and she broke off into a ramble of apologies.

"I'm so sorry, my grandfather is quite homophobic and I hope you're not offended."

"Nah, it's ok. I'm used to it by now."

"I want to make it up to you, wait here a minute please sir," She said and rushed off. Lily and James just stared at him in awe. His skin was glowing radiantly and his hair now hung down to his shoulders, no longer standing up. He looked much healthier than the last time they had seen him when he had been all stressed from his NEWTS. He rocked Crosby and his crying stopped as he started to fall asleep. Harry put him back in the pram, the pink kneazle now back with him and also dozing next to his arm.

"Your fiancé? When did you get engaged?" James asked and he held up his left hand so the ring shone in the light.

"A while before I left. I would have rather waited, but I don't think saying no was really any option." He said, turning his head to the side slightly to look at it from a different angle.

"Why's that?" Lily asked and Harry didn't have to answer because Joulez reappeared with another kneazle, this one blue.

"Free of charge. Both of them." She said and he thanked her before she rushed off again to get the supplies he would need.

"I want a baby." Toni said as she looked into the pram. "You get free stuff."

"Where do you get that idea?"

"You walk in here and get free cats and last time you got free ice-cream for us." Harry looked away. He wasn't going to tell her that he had gotten free ice cream because a few months before he had shagged the owner's great grandson and they happened to still be friends.

"It's not the baby, it's more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"It's a matter of playing your cards right and know people. I'll tell you when you're older and will understand it properly." After listening to the conversation, James finally spoke.

"Whose this?" He asked looking at Toni.

"Oh, this is Toni." He replied and Toni grinned at him.

"Hi!" She answered waving and James smiled back at her. Joulez dumped a few things on the table and packed them in a bag before giving them to Harry who put them in the bottom compartment of the pram under where Crosby lay..

"Let's go," Harry said and strode out with Toni next to him. By the time James or Lily realized they should have stopped him, James ran outside and he had disappeared into the crowd already.

* * *

As Harry closed the front door behind him and too Crosby out the pram, delighted with his two new pets, he heard a voice call him. 

"Where have you been all day?" Sirius said and Crosby tugged on his robes. He looked down in horror at the kneazles."What are those?" He asked.

"Kitties!" Crosby replied and Sirius's head snapped back up so he faced Harry, his eyes filled with rage and anger.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed. I forgot to say it last time but many people questioned the fluentness of Crosby's english. I don't know how a oneyear-old would speak and since I know no-one who would lend me one Let's just keep it simple and say wizard children are smarter than muggles.

I would thank everyone who has given me feedback personally, but there are sooo many and my net is still screwy and stands the chance of cutting us off for two moredays at any given time.

REVIEW


	7. I don't deserve you

They just stared each other down for a few minutes until Harry heard a thump. He looked to see Crosby had plonked himself down on the floor yawning. He picked him up. "I'd better put him to bed, then we can talk." He said and went up the stairs. He came back a few minutes later and went back to glaring at Sirius.

"What the hell do you think you're doing getting him an animal without asking, then of all things, you choose a fucking cat?" Sirius spat.

"I didn't choose it, Crosby did." Harry replied coolly.

"Well you let him get it. What kind of parent are you?"

"I get it Sirius. This isn't even about the kneazles. You're blaming me because our son's a parseltounge."

"I suppose he gets the freakish ability from me then. Sorry, but last time I checked you were the one who spoke to snakes. And I d-. Hey, I'm not finished speaking yet" Sirius said as Harry walked up the stairs.

"Well I am, call me when you sort out your 'issues'." He said and disappeared. Sirius angrily went to the kitchen into the highest cupboard, pulling out a few bottles of firewhiskey. He prepared to do what he always did when he was angry or depressed: Drink himself unconscious and sort it out in the morning.

* * *

Harry heard a crash from downstairs, as he lay awake in bed. He frowned, pulled on a dressing gown, He picked up his wand and crept towards the sound. As he got closer he heard it coming from the kitchen. Sirius sat at the table, empty bottles littering it's surface and a few broken on the floor. Harry entered and Sirius looked up to him. His eyes were blood shot and he was clearly drunk. 

"Harry," He slurred when he saw him.

"What are you doing? Come on, let's get you to bed." Harry said and took his arm, gently leading him up the stairs.

"Har, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, it's just…" He broke off as he stumbled.

"It's ok Sirius, now come on, tomorrow you're going to have a major hangover and the sooner you get to sleep the better." Harry said as he tucked him into bed.

"I don't deserve you," Sirius said sleepilybefore falling asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Sirius woke up, his head aching and his body stiff and sore. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. 

"My head hurts," He moaned painfully.

"Alcohol will do that to you." He heard someone say and opened his eyes to see Harry holding a tray with a bottle on and a plate on it. Sirius groaned as the light hit his eyes again and Harry put the tray down next to him and pulled the drapes closed so it blocked out the morning sun.

Harry picked up the potion, uncorked the bottle and it fizzed as he held it out to Sirius's mouth.

"What is it?" He asked and Harry poured it into his mouth.

"Hangover potion." Sirius felt his headache fade slightly.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked when he got a breath and then accepted more of it.

"Made it myself." He stopped and choked, spitting some of it out.

"What? You don't know which of the ingredients are harmful to the babies, what if it hurts them?" He said throwing his hands into the air.

"It hasn't. I would know if it did. I don't feel different."

"Fine, but no more messing with potions unless you're sure they're safe." Harry looked away for Sirius at the bed.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Sirius asked worriedly and dropped the toast he was about to take a bite of. He took Harry's hand and Harry stared at it.

"About what you said last night." Sirius raised Harry's chin with his other hand.

"You know I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Well, it's just, you're close enough to Crosby as it is and now since he's also a parseltounge, I'm just getting push further and further away." He said and sadly and Harry thought for a minute.

"Sirius, I'm his mother, there'll be things I can do with him that you can't and just the same as you're his father, there will be things you can do with him that I can't."

"Like what?"

"Like take him for rides on your motorbike, teach him how to fly,"

"I thought you would want to do that."

"I would have, they say the earlier you teach them the better but I can't at the moment," Sirius's eyes dropped down to his stomach. "And I get the feeling that I'm going to be pretty busy afterwards anyway, even when I do finally get back into shape."

"But where do I start?" Sirius asked and almost instantly, there was a familiar cry. Harry smiled.

"Come on," He said, got up, and left the room with out waiting. Sirius scrambled up to keep up with him. It didn't take much as Harry was not walking very fast, the extra weight slowing him down already.

He opened the door and Sirius had to block his ears or he was scared he might go deaf. Harry instead, ignored this and went forward, picking Crosby up and putting him over his shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Mummy's here." He whispered to him as he rocked him slightly. Once he had stopped crying, Harry handed him to Sirius.

"What must I do?" He asked helplessly and Harry sighed. You would have never guessed that this was the man he has been left in the care of from the age of six months old.

"Well, first change his diaper, you know how to do that?" Sirius nodded. "Then dress him and take him downstairs for breakfast. He'll pretty much tell you what he wants do from there on. If you need me, I'll be in our room if you need anything."

"Why? Why can't you stay here? I can't do this alone!" He said panicking and Hanging onto Harry's robe.

"You'll be fine, and as much as you don't want to do it and,I'm sure Crosby wont appreciate it much either by the end of the day, You have to learn sometime or another because I'm not doing all the work on my own, especially when there's going to be three of them to take care of in a few months." Sirius sucked in his breath as Harry towards the door

"Three! For godsake, why three!" Sirius said looking up and raising one hand to the heavens. Harry turned back to him,any trace of smileor happinessgone from his face.

"Blame it on your dick. And god help you if this ever happens again I'll cut it off I swear."

* * *

Sirius tiredly dragged himself down the passageway. After finally getting Crosby to eat, more food was on the kitchen floor than anywhere else. Then he had been used as a trampoline and abused by a stuffed green elephant doll. And finally when he had mentioned the word nap, it had turned into a game of hide and seek. Some how one of the kneazle kittens Harry had bought had gotten involved and Sirius was sure the scars on his ankle would serve as a long lasting memory of the day. 

It seemed to take him hours to get across a few meters of thick carpet to his and Harry's bedroom, but once he did his mood brightened considerably. Harry was sitting at his desk busy writing something. He paused to think for a moment and Sirius took the opportunity and snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck, looking over his shoulder and kissing his lover on the cheek.

He put the quill down and smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"I have to hand it to you Har, I don't know how you do it everyday, a few hours and I feel like collapsing." He said and Harry laughed slightly and shrugged.

"You get used to it, I'm fine with it cause I've been doing it since he was six months old, kicking my ribs and bladder out of shape." He said and Sirius laughed and helped him up.

"Well, that'll be happening again soon enough love," He said and kissed Harry, subtly slipping the robes off his shoulders so they slid down to the floor, leaving him in a pair of boxers. Sirius got down on his knees and put his hand on the bulge, running his thumb over it slowly. He started whispering softly to it and then planting two kisses on it, one for each baby.

Imagine his surprise when he felt something against his hand. He thought he'd imagined it at first but then when it happened again, pulled away and looked up at Harry's face.

"I think they're moving." He said quietly and Harry put his hand on Sirius's head, running his fingers through his hair.

"They've been doing that for the past day already, love." Sirius's mouth fell open in shock. "Sirius? Are you ok?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said and Harry shrugged.

"You've felt it once last time, I never thought it was a big deal to you." Sirius stood up and cupped Harry's face in his hands.

"It doesn't matter how many times I've felt it love, it still matters. Promise me, until they're born, everytime you feel anything, anything at all, different, you'll tell me." Harry nodded and Sirius hugged him. "I want to be there for every little thing." Harry felt tears well up in his eyes and wiped them away but not soon enough as Sirius laughed at his antics. "I really, really, really don't deserve you…"

* * *

The following morning as Harry stood making breakfast, Crosby ran into the room giggling, Sirius walking in behind him grinning. He picked up one of his toys off the floor and ran out again. 

"I've been teaching him how pick up girls." He said answering Harry's unasked question. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Sirius shrugged.

"Course, why not? I did the same to you."

"Yeah, well I also seem to remember you taking me over that verytable last night. Various times."

"Well, you didn't seem to mind then. And I'm sure you won't mind if I had to do it again sometime, like, now?"

"Then I'm sure you're right." Harry replied and Sirius picked him up and put him down on the table and climbed on top of him, forcing him to lie back as Sirius crushed his lips against his. He broke away and hurriedly started opening Harry's pajamas, fumbling with each button. They heard the door slam and footsteps. Both looked up to the archway of the kitchen.

"Hey Harry, you weren't answering and the door was open so I c-" She stopped at the site of her older friend lying half naked on the table, an older man she had never seen before on top of him.

"Toni," Harry said breathless, sitting up slowly. "This is Sirius, My fiancé. Sirius, this is Toni, Mrs. Tout's daughter."

"Umm, nice to meet you, I'm going to go now. Bye" She said and rushed off. They just stared off in different directions in silence for a minute till Sirius pressed Harry back down, kissing his neck passionately.

"Finally, and I thought she'd never leave." He said, making Harry laugh.

* * *

I was going to wait before updating, but JKR's site says 5 June us Draco's birthday so I'm celebrating. Some people complained about my last chapter, Lily and James didnt say much because they were in shock, but don't worry, Harry's problems with them finding him are far from over... 

Anyway, review please.

17 more days till I'm fourteen.

EDIT: My new yahoo group is now open to the public. I promise I'm gonna try harder atputting my fics and stuff onit than the others. If you have any suggestions for it, email me!

(http/)groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com/group/mpreg(underscore)spirit

(just go to my profile, it's a lot simpler)


	8. Signs of love

Early one morning, Harry once again found himself emptying his guts into the toilet. He felt a wet cloth to his forehead and looked up to see Sirius standing over him smiling. More nausea hit him and he quickly looked back to the toilet, violently vomiting until he was reduced to merely dry retching.

When he was finally sure it was over, he broke down sobbing. Sirius's arms wrapped round him.

"Hey, you can't cry now, not on such a special day." He said and Harry chuckled. "Eighteen years today. Wow."

"What's wow about it?"

"It just occurred to me that I'm getting old." He replied helping Harry to his feet and putting an arm round him.

"Thirty six is not old." Harry said laughing as they walked out the bathroom.

"By the time you're thirty six, I'll be all gray and wrinkly." He said shriveling his nose up at the thought of looking like Dumbledore. "Then you're going to run off with someone your own age."

"Why would I ever do that? You know I have a thing for older men anyway." Sirius nearly gagged, remembering about three months ago.

_flashback_

"_So it was just a fling?" Peter asked as they sat at the table in the Potter's kitchen. Him and Remus were still trying to figure out who the father of Crosby, who was currently in Lily's arms, giggling as he watched her make dinner. Frankly, Sirius thought if they hadn't figured it out now, they never would. Older, handsome, player, friend of a friend. There might as well be a big neon sign pointing to him._

"_If you put it that way, yes." Harry said absent mindedly as Jack tried to chew on the book he was supposed to be reading to him._

"_Like Draco then?" Harry pulled the book away from Jack and put it on the table and Jack decided to take the glasses residing on the table and stuff those into his mouth instead._

"_Don't be stupid Peter, flings don't last a year." Sirius said and Harry sighed, rubbing his left eye with the back of his hand._

"_It was never meant to last that long with him, it was meant to be a temporary compromise for both of us. Feelings, just got in the way of it." _

"_But why him of all people? Why not a Gryffindor boy? Or even a Ravenclaw?" James asked and a smile tugged at Harry's lips._

"_I've tried Gryffindors before am frankly, I'm not just going to sit around the common when there are so much better places to be doing better things." He said, a naughtily seductive glint in his eyes. "Besides, Slytherins have a certain, thing about them,"_

"_Well, at least it's not the professors you're going for, or that'd cause hell," Remus said and everyone except for Harry laughed. Instead he just blushed and looked at the table. James stopped as it dawned on him._

"_It can't be Dumbledore or Flitwick, oh god, no," He said, paling, "You're not, seeing, Snape of all people."_

"_Of course not," James relaxed. "He didn't want to lose his job and I don't want to be expelled so we both agreed to wait till after school finishes"_

_All laughter stopped and the only sound was James hitting the floor in a dead faint."_

_end flashback_

Sirius still shuddered at the memory of the fight that had followed.

"Besides, they say the key to a good life is getting yourself a sugar daddy."

* * *

Harry laughed as he hung on Sirius's arm that night as they walked out of the movie theatre. They had gone shopping this morning taking Crosby with them and then left himwith Mrs. Tout to spend a night out in muggle London celebrating Harry's eighteenth birthday. 

"What happened at the end?" Harry asked after a while and Sirius frowned.

"You were right there, how could you not know?" Sirius asked him in disbelief.

"Well, it's hard to watch with a tongue down your throat."

"And I would know the ending then because why?" He laughed and Harry sighed and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Where to next Captain?" He said and Sirius smiled and led him down the street and around a corner.

"One more surprise for you." He said and led him into a brightly-lit building. Harry looked around and his eyes widened.

"Sirius. As much as would like it, I don't it's healthy for me to get another tattoo at the moment." He whispered to him.

"You're not getting one, I am."

Sirius lay shirtless on the table waiting for the artist to come, his hand clutching Harry's as he sat in the chair next to him reading a magazine.

"How much exactly does this hurt?" He asked Harry, who put the magazine down next to him.

"A bit, but it hurt more when she tried to scrub it off."

"Well, let's have a look then." Sirius said and Harry stood up, turned his back to Sirius and lifted up his shirt.

_Flashback_

_As they apperated into the living room of James's house one afternoon, the former marauders winced at the familiar screams of pain. They all looked at each other and with no words, withdrew their wands and cautiously went upstairs. The screams seemed to be coming from the bathroom between Harry and Jack's rooms._

_James and Sirius were the first by the door and held up their wands, nodded to each other and kicked the door open. Instead of finding what they thought, they saw Harry gripping the sink screaming, Lily scrubbing at something on his lower back._

"_No more please, have mercy, stop please mum," the fifteen year old pleaded with her._

"_Lily, what are you doing?" James asked nervously._

"_She's gone insane," Harry called out to him and as soon as Lily stopped, turned around so his back was towards the sink.._

"_Shut it Harry, you're in enough trouble already." She snapped at him. She dragged James forward and with a great amount of strength, flipped Harry around again._

_Through the soap, James saw a black mark with the skin all around it red. "What is it?" He asked her and poked it, making Harry scream._

"_Your son decided that today he was going to be rebellious and get a muggle tattoo of all things." She said and started scrubbing again despite Harry's cries. "And I thought those places at least requested parental permission first." She shook her head._

"_Well, they do, but godfathers count as guardians to them." He growled and Lilt stopped and turned to Sirius, who disappeared from the room in a flash, Lily following him. Harry turned around again breathing deeply, his face sweaty and paler than normal._

"_It was not even rebellion, it was something I've wanted for a while. I wrote to Sirius weeks ago since she'd say no anyway. She decided to burst into my room and saw it. She's been trying to scrub it off since."_

"_Please tell me you at least got a decent design." James said and they looked at his back as he turned slightly, still cautious as if they were going to take off where Lily had left off. It was the head of a lion flanked by red decorations around it and the word 'gryffindor' shining in black ink under it. Another scream filled the air and everyone winced._

"_Shall we go save Sirius now?" Remus asked and they walked out the room downstairs. Once Harry was sure they were gone he rushed into his own room, locking it and pushing the dresser in front of the door in case._

_End flashback_

The artist came in and Harry let his shirt fall before sitting back next to his fiancé, knowing the next hour or so wouldn't be so pleasant for him.

* * *

Harry lay on Sirius that night, his head resting on the bare chest. Harry stared at the design and Sirius's hand ran through his hair and he looked up at him, his eyes filled with love. 

"Now you're in my heart and on it." Sirius said and both fell asleep, hands clutched, skin on skin, the new ink on Sirius's skin glistening 'Harry' in the moonlight.

* * *

OK, it'this chapter has few unexpected thing, the HP/SS in it and the tattoo, but I've had it planned fora while so it fits in with the rest of my story. The next chapter will also have a shocking thing or to in it so be prepared...

Thanks to all who have reviewed and all who wished me a happy birthday. I can now proudly say I'm fourteen. And it's around this time. specifically tommorow, that my account was opened and I dedicated my writing career to mpreg. So say a happy first birthday to What have I done, my story baby. hugs I luv you WHID! You and all your little sequel/prequel stories! sob

review!


	9. A wedding to rival all others

Sirius shifted nervously onto his other foot as he stood at the aisle waiting. It was amazing. He had wanted this day for so long. And now that it was here, he wanted more time. He knew this was a turning point for his life. Both his and Harry's life. Gone were the days of doing what you want with whom you wanted and onto the day's of a real home and a family. An surprisingly, he was looking forward to it

Another funny thing was how he had always thought of this day. He'd always imagined he'd be looking over a church full of old schoolmates, remaining family members and co-workers, James standing next to him, laughing at his nervousness. Instead he had gotten neighbors, the entire Tout family and some gate-crashers who had turned up for the free food. And James didn't even know he was getting married.

Boy was he thankful for that.

The doors open and a person walked through. All other things aside, he'd always thought that it would be Remus he would be waiting for. Instead, his former godson was slowly approaching him. The long white robes (he had steadfast refused to wear a dress) hugged his body and he had a slight stumble due to the high-heeled shoes he was wearing.

He finally reached the aisle and through the veil, they stared at each other lovingly, hands held tightly. Neither heard the priest really and it all passed in a blur until he announced them man and wife (unless you count Harry wrinkling his nose at being called wife). Sirius pushed the veil back and kissed his new husband. The entirechurch stood up clapping and Sirius picked him up and carried him out the chapel.

As the limo started speeding up, Harry giggled and kissed Sirius passionately. "So, Mr. Black, what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Anything you want Mrs. Black," Sirius said, "Any ideas,"

"I have a few," Harry said and Sirius, without another word got up and flipped Harry over, kissing him. He started to undo his own robes and then Harry's. And that's why it was a surprise to Harry when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him.

"We can't, I mean, not now."

"Why not? It's our wedding day." Harry whined and Sirius shook his head.

"We're going to be there soon. We'll do it tonight rather." Sirius said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's what you think." He mumbled.

* * *

Sirius could never explain how much he felt like slapping himself later as he stood at the reception watching his new spouse talk to one of the neighbors. 

The trip had taken at least an hour, more than enough time for at least one shag. And yet he had refused it when Harry had actually wanted him to do it. As he listened to what the person said, his tongue ran over his lips and Sirius felt himself instantly harden. He was thankful that his robes hid it.

He looked up again and saw Harry was gone. He frowned and then turned, nearly having a heart attack as he saw Harry right next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and a new song started to play. Sirius instead took Harry's hand and led him onto the dance floor. As it started to slow down, he suddenly pulled Harry against him so he could feel Sirius's erection against him. "Oh, I get it." Harry said understandingly,.

"I know I'm supposed to be enjoying this but I can't help wanting it to end. Now." He said in a strained voice and Harry laughed. "You're not going to just roll over and go to sleep once we're in the hotel suit are you?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head.

"Now why would I do that? I want it to end as badly as you do."

"Really? But it's your wedding day."

"So? The thing I'm waiting for is the wedding night." He said and Sirius saw a lustful look in his eyes. Some how, he got the feeling Harry was as horny as he was.

As Sirius sat up that night, he looked at his partner underneath him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, the moon illuminating his naked sweaty body, from his hair falling around his shoulders to the curve of his abdomen, as he waited for his husband to take him once again.

Sirius didn't keep him waiting and soon swept down on him.Well isn't this a great start to a marrige,he thought, theirmoans of pleasure filling the air right into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Thank yous:

HecateDeMort  
Leandra Starr - Those were plot developments for further sequels and chapters.  
Sliver of Melody- I know, it was fun to write too!  
Ceyxa- Lol, thanks. It came to me one afternoon long ago before I even finished writing 'What Have I Done?' and though the subplot didn't stay, I still like the idea of Lily scrubbing off the tattoo.  
MysticRuby  
Althea  
Madam Black  
Sweet Mercy- I know, I have a plan for Harry to maybe have Sirius's name in the next sequel on his ass and when questioned. 'why not? It's where he spends most of his time anyway.'  
Miru Amai  
Lucis- Well I've had my nose done and it didn't hurt much till it got infected. stupid arse did it with a gun when he wasnt supposed to. And about four months ago I had my ear done at the top, though if my mom will let me get my belly done, I'm taking it out.  
SarahAmanda  
Ilovetorock92- See what I said a few reviews above to sweet mercy, it'll make you laugh.  
Kuramasgirl- You know parents, and I see Lily as the over protective mother, shocked that her little'mommy's boy' Harry would go against her.  
Spazz1989- thank you. I'm glad you found it, I've had people reviewing what have I done asking for the sequel even though I clearly stated it was up within a few minutes of the last chapter.  
Jaleandra-la-lok- huggs gabby Omg I watched thirteen today!  
Anarane Anwamane  
Inumoon3- I'm incorparating as many sub pairings as possible into this series of fictions.  
Leosgirl876- Thank you, I will incorparate that into the fic somewhere. You said you get pissed off when I start new fics! I amtrying, I have about 50 unfinished and I'm going one or two at a time. Nothings been abandoned. or i would make it clear and take it down.  
owlviennagreen- no, theyre not  
Ranamasangel  
Wendela.

Shoo, I think that's all. Thanks to anyone I missed. Love you all!

Review


	10. How did this happen?

Harry stood looking into Crosby's crib as he watched him sleep. He still sometimes found it hard to believe that this was the little miracle that had saved his life. If it weren't for him, he would be dead by now, even ifhe wasn't sure if itwould have been the drugs or the suicide that got to him first.

Few people knew that the savior of the world, the boy who had seemed to have everything, the one who everyone wanted to be, had been a drug addict. Hermione had technically been the one that had saved both of them. It had been Hermione that had convinced him to give up the drugs, even if it was for the sake of his baby.

He sighed sadly at the memory of his friend. As he wondered where she was, he felt arms wrap around him, one hand going to his disappearing waistline, The other to clutching his hand.

"Hey love sorry I'm late, just had to pick something up," Sirius whispered into his ear and he smiled as he put his head on his shoulder, also staring at Crosby. His face scrunched up and he moved, letting off an uncomfortable moan. It happened again and he woke up crying. Harry immediately scooped him and reassured him it was all right.

When he finally let go of Harry's robes and was put down in the crib again, he stared up at Sirius, confused that his father (Who usually remained asleep he cried) was there. Sirius smiled.

"I got something for you today on my way home." He said and took a long thin box out of his pocket. He handed it to Crosby, who opened it and pulled out a necklace with a large silver-gray stone on it, on the back of it his name was engraved. "It's charmed so it can't choke him." He told Harry.

"It's a gift from us for becoming a big brother." He said and kissed Crosby's forehead, clipping it round his neck. He thanked them and lay down, falling asleep again with the stone clutched in his little fist.

Harry turned around and quietly left the room, beckoning Sirius to follow. "You realize he doesn't even know what a brother is, never mind that he's going to become one." Harry said as they got to the room and Sirius shrugged.

"He must have noticed something by now." He said as Harry went to the cupboard to get clothes to change into, finding it uncomfortable for his husband to see him in just boxers. Ironic if you think that the clothes usually ended up at the bottom of the bed by morning anyway

"Of course he'll notice he's mother's getting, bigger, but his mind doesn't necessarily have the thinking power just yet to connect it to a brother or sister." Harry replied once he came back, clearly uncomfortable with the topic of his growing midsection.

"Well you never know." Sirius said as he watched Harry change. "And if he's anything like you, it wont be long till he's asking where it comes from anyway."

"And what are you gonna do? Give him the puzzle piece story?" Harry smirked and Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"I still can't believe you actually said that. 'You can always use my piece Sirius.' "

"I was only six ok? Besides, what scares me more is that it came true." He attempted to do the buttons and sighed when they wouldn't come close enough to close.

"Can I use one of your shirts?" He asked Sirius who nodded. Once Harry was finally changed, he flopped down onto the bed sadly and Sirius wrapped an arm around him. "I hate this." He muttered.

"Come on, It can't be that bad. You went through it once already." Harry sighed again sadly and turned into Sirius's embrace.

"Yeah, I hated it then and I still hate it now. Not so bad? Let's see you watch your body bloat up for nine months and not be able to do anything but lay back and hope for the best." He grumbled.

"Well, it's not my ancestor that pissed his wife off so I don't have to." Sirius said jokingly. "I still want to know exactly how this happened anyway."

"Well, after we got drunk, we fell over and you decided you couldn't wait to screw me into the mattress so you ended doing it on the stairs instead." Harry stated and Sirius didn't even ask how he could remember all of that but it took him god knows how long to realize they didn't use protection.

"No, I mean how you managed to get pregnant without a potion or anything."

"Well, according to the books, after one of my stupid stubborn ancestors demanded a fifth child, his wife hexed him and all of his future descendents. When females are born it's just increased fertility, but with males, they're only effected from about age twelve when a pouch forms about here." He put two fingers right above the area by his belly button. "And an egg lays dormant there, waiting for a sperm from a narrow passage leading off from inside the arse." Sirius nodded, taking this all in.

"So your dad could have gotten pregnant too if he had gone for guys?" Harry nodded.

"Still could, just needs the right potions." Harry said and Sirius laughed.

"That's an extremely funny picture." Sirius said and Harry rested his head against Sirius's chest sadly. "You really miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah, It's wonderful being here and being married to you, It's just," Tears welled up in his eyes and Sirius wiped them away with his finger. "I miss them so bad,"

"I know Harry, me too," He whispered, kissed his forehead and added, "Me too."

Harry sat the following morning at his table trying to write down some notes, but couldn't concentrate, even though the only noise was Crosby busy shaking the bars of his playpen and laughing. He opened the draw in the front to look for an eraser when something silvery fell onto his lap.

He picked it up and rubbed it against his cheek, shivering at the familiar touch of his invisibility cloak. He had given it to Sirius shortly after he had found out he was pregnant again. He made a promise not to go wandering around the castle and risk hurting the baby as Grawp had nearly done to him and Crosby when Hagrid had taken him into the forest late at night, unknowing of the baby.

He shuddered at the memory of how terrified he had been when he was told that the baby might have had to be born a month early or have brain damage. Thankfully, neither had happened and both of them had been ok, besides being shouted at by his father and his mother managing to hex Hagrid, despite his giant blood, once again reminding people of how powerful a witch she was when her family was threatened or hurt.

He tied it round his waist under his robes so he could show Sirius later and soon forgot about it. He'd just finished preparing dinner that night and was just bringing Crosby downstairs after changing his diaper when the front door closed.

He walked into the hall and Sirius smiled at him but then looked horrified. He looked surprised that Harry was still smiling. He hugged him, but in more of a comforting way than romantic and Harry frowned but didn't say anything.

"When did it happen?" Sirius asked him and he frowned.

"When did what happen?" Harry asked and Sirius pulled back, taking Harry's shoulders in his hands.

"When did you lose them? I mean, they seemed fine this morning, moving and everything." He said and Harry looked down to see that his baby bump he was used to seeing wasn't there. He shoved Crosby into Sirius's arms and ran upstairs as fast as he could.

He ran to their bedroom and started stripping off his clothes hurriedly. He sighed in relief as he stood in his boxers, the obvious bump clearly there. He heard another sigh behind him and looked to see Sirius standing in the doorway, Crosby obviously put down somewhere in his rush to follow him.

"What the hell happened there? You scared the crap out of me." He said and Harry shrugged. He picked up the robes and out slid the invisibility cloak. Sirius picked it up again and held it out to Harry

"Could this have anything to do with it?"

* * *

A lot has been answered in this chapter as well as some material for future sequel(s).If you dont get the puzzle piece story, go to my profile and read 'putting the puzzle together' for a full explanation.

Nothing has been decided yet, but I'm considering not doing any sequels after this. People complain that I don't finish my stories and the popularity for this is waning.I wil finish this story though.

I would thank everyone for reviewingbut there's arumor going round that's saying we're not allowed to thank our reviewers. Personally I think it's bullshit, but I'm not taking any chances.

Oh, and as for Harry being on drugs, it was planned for a long time, look back to What Have I Done where he comes home around his seventh month if you don't believe me.

**Next Chapter:** Harry has another unwanted 'reunion' with his parents...


	11. The anniversary gift

Sirius sat in the kitchen reading his newspaper, making sure to keep an eye on his son as he ate his cereal. Harry's fatigue had kicked in stronger than ever, and Sirius, living up to his promise of making it easier on Harry, had decided to let Harry sleep at least a little bit longer before he went to work.

He looked up as he heard footsteps and, despite seeing him every morning, Sirius's heart skipped a beat as he looked at his formergodson. His long hair was clipped up behind his head and his pale skin was glowing with the radiance of his healthy pregnancy while the maternity robes flowed gracefully over his body and fluttered behind him as he walked.

Sirius looked at his watch and cursed time as he stood up and kissed Crosby on the forehead as he headed for the door. He got outside and was about to close it when it stopped. He turned his head to see Harry holding it, smirking.

"And now, what about me? Do I get forgotten about?" He asked.

"I'm sorry love, can you forgive me?" He asked as he pulled Harry into his arms and kissed his neck.

"Maybe." Harry replied playfully and they kissed once more before Sirius turned and left, not wanting to, but knowing he had no option. Besides, he'd come home and spoil his spouse tonight or take the day off tomorrow for the one month anniversary.

Harry watched him walk off and turned back inside. He feed Crosby the rest of his breakfast, at as much as he could keep down and after changing into the robes which now had the invisibility cloak sown into it, made his way to Mrs. Tout's house.

"Of course we'll watch him, I'm sure Toni would love to do it. She's taken a liking to the entire lot of you next door." Olivia smiled and he handed her Crosby and the baby with the stuff he needed in. "Have fun." She said and he laughed as he walked off. All he basically needed was an anniversary present for Sirius, preferably something kinky, but of course, he couldn't take Crosby along and allow him to witness that.

* * *

James and Lily stood in a queue in one of the largest wizard grocery stores in diagon alley waiting to pay. Every single one of their attempts to find Harry had flopped and it was taking its toll on them. Both hadn't slept in weeks and showed no sign of doing so any time soon. 

Lily looked around, rubbing her eye, when she noticed him. She thought she might have the wrong person, or the tiredness getting to her, but as he turned, she knew by those eyes. That was her Harry by the magazine rack. She shook James and he looked at her, frowning. She pointed to Harry.

"You sure that's him?" He said blinking to look closer as Harry once more had his back to them. He turned again and yawned, scratching the back of his head in the exact way James did. He started walking to one of the woman at a counter and talking to her eagerly. "You pay for this Lily, I'll meet you at home with our 'son'. " James said and started making his way over to Harry, overhearing some of the conversation."

"So, how's Crosby?" The woman asked.

"He's ok. Decided that he likes hide and seek, except he doesn't tell us when he's playing. Gave me a right heart attack. So we've had to put him in a play pen when we're busy during the day."

"Ooh, bet he's really happy about that?"

"Well, if the way he was shaking the bars and trying to knock it over for the first few days is any indication the-" Harry didn't finish as James took his arm and apperated away.

The last thing Harry saw was his father's face glaring at him before he passed out cold...

* * *

I know this is an unusually soon update, but I've been thinking, and I don't care if not many people review. Twelve people did and if they want more, why not give it to them? I'd forgotten what it was like after you just open your account and publish your first story. Getting one review makes you so happy. Well why not rejoice now like it's the first reviews you ever got? 

Sorry, I'm rambling, I'd thank you all, but you know I can't till I get confirmation on the fanfiction rule... scowls

**Review**


	12. Harrynapping!

Harry opened his eyes and sat up straight away in fright. He looked around; this wasn't where he was used to waking up. Was it all a dream? He reached a hand into his robe and touched his stomach, feeling a movement, he smiled.

_It's not a dream_

He stood up confused and looked round before looking in the mirror. His hair was no longer down past his shoulders but had been cut back to it's previous short length. He looked round his old room in shock.

"Dinner's ready." He heard someone say and spun around to see Lily standing in the doorway. "Don't look at me like that, come on." She said and he followed reluctantly. As they entered the kitchen, Harry saw James was already sitting at the table waiting for them. He looked up and smiled.

"Ah, you finally woke up." He said as Harry nervously sat down.

"How long have I have been asleep?" He asked and James looked at his watch.

"About eight hours." He replied simply. The meal was silent as Lily dished out the food then sat down at her own seat. Eventually James stood up, reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle and three glasses. He put one on his own place, gave one to Lily and one to Harry. "Cheers." James held up his glass and clinked it against Lily's before they drank, Lily taking a tiny sip, James downing his glass in one shot.

"What is it?" Harry asked sniffing it.

"Why do you need to know? Just drink it." James said and Harry shook his head.

"Not till I know what it is. I did learn something from Moody." He said and Jamesshot him anannoyed look.

"We're not going to poison you, though after the stunt you pulled, we should.It's just fire whiskey." Harry, who had been surveying the glass, put it down almost straight away.

"No thanks." He said not wanting to harm his children. They both looked at him like he had grown another head. "My last experience with it wasn't too, pleasant." He added quickly. Well, it wasn't technically a lie. It had definitely been a pleasant night. Very pleasant. But it was the reason he had two lives growing inside him at the present moment and when it came to such things as morning sickness and fatigue, said night didn't seem worth it.

"It's ok, we already know why you went and where." James said and instead of the reaction he expected, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Really? I don't think so. If you did you wouldn't just be sitting here doing nothing." He said and stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I shall be going home." He said and before he knew it James was up out of his seat, pointing his wand at him, his features morphed intoa determined expression.

"You are home and you're not going anywhere." He said and Harry eyed the wand suspiciously. "Don't make me hex you, Harry." He said and Harry gave him a loathing look and sat backdown.

* * *

Lily lay down next to James that night, snuggling close to his naked body after a heated lovemaking session. She was just falling asleep when a thought crossed her mind. 

"James, what if he tries to leave now?" She asked and he smiled.

"Don't fret Lil, I've got it all taken care of." He said tiredly and both drifted off to sleep.

They were awoken later in the night by a loud crash and a bang. They quickly jumped out of bed, Lily pulling on a dressing gown, James putting on hisboxers and grabbing his wand. There were a few more crashes and a scream as they got outside the room and rushed to Harry's room, where they were coming from. James flung the door open and Lily realized why James had told her not to worry.

Four house elves were holding what looked like stupefy curses onHarry while another five sat on top of him. "What did I tell you Lily." James said in her ear but Lily didn't pay attention to him. Instead, she looked at her son, who was screaming in pain.

"Get off, go, now. If I see you in here again it shall be clothes for all of you." She snappedat the house elves and they all one by one disappeared. She hurried over to Harry, making James frown, and helped him up onto the bed again. "Go back to bed James, I'll be there in a few minutes."She said to her husband, who nodded and left, shooting one more catious glance at Harry.He lay down whimpering and wrapped his arms around himself. Lily touched his hand and he screamed again.She winced and helped him up again, getting an idea as he took his other hand and led him to the bathroom.

Harry followed her to the bathroom dazed, only waking up when she started undoing his robes. He quickly pulled the top back shut. No matter how much pain it was, he couldn't let them know now, after all that had happened.

"Relax Harry, It's just a bath to wash off some of the magic that the spells might have left behind. It's probably what's hurting you." She said calmly and he shook his head.

"I'll be fine." He replied in an offish and nervous voice and she frowned. Why wouldn't he even try it? Instead of asking, she respected his wishes and wished him good night before turned around and going back to bed.

* * *

Sirius hurried down the street towards the house. It was already late evening and the sun had gone down. He didn't need to even check the time to know that he was really late, thanks to some knobhead who had messed up his paperwork. He entered the house and found the lights out. He flicked them on and closed the door behind him. 

Strangely, everything was exactly as he had last seen it this morning and he didn't hear Harry moving around upstairs or Crosby laughing. He searched the entire house and found no trace of either of them. He sat down at the kitchen table worriedly and scrambled up as the doorbell rang.

He wrenched it open and looked out, expecting Harry. Imagine his disappointment when he only saw little Toni Tout looking up at him, one of her dolls in her arms. "Hello Sirius." She smiled and handed him the doll. He frowned then opened the blanket and saw it was actually Crosby fast asleep. He gave a small mumble, his eyes opening, seeing his father, and closing again.

"Thank you, how did you get hold of him?" He asked curiously, holding Crosby against his shoulder, slowly turning from side to side to lull him back to sleep.

"Harry didn't fetch him." She said. "I asked around, no one's seen him all day." She added.

"Strange." He muttered more to himself than to Toni. "Very strange."

"Well, tell him I said hi!" She said and ran off in the direction of her house. Sirius laughed quietlyand shook his head. She was only nine yet she already did exactly what she wanted when she wanted it. Instead of going to her house, she had ran straight past it and, clad in nightgown and slippers to the park playground down the street.

"I saw him." Sirius heard someone say and looked to the pavement. A young woman about twenty five, dressed in a black and blue striped uniform was walking down the street. He remembered Harry introducing him to her at the wedding as Crystal. "He was in Grounders this morning."

"What did he say? Did he say where he was going?" He asked and if he wasn't holding Crosby would have thrown his arms up. She shook her head.

"He didn't have a chance. This man came up to us, grabbed his arm and apperated away before I could stop him." She said sadly. Sirius stopped.

"Crystal, what did this man look like?" Sirius asked her, his voice shaking.

"He looked like Harry. A lot like him, 'cept he was taller." She stated, thinking hard. "Sorry I can't tell you more. Didn't see him very well"

"It's ok. Thanks. Goodnight." He said and she carried on walking. He closed the door, went upstairs and put Crosby down in his crib numbly. He didn't need anymore information. James had found him. And knowing James, he was probably interrogating him at the present moment.

They would most likely get the truth out of him. What could he do? The game was up. They were caught. All he had to do now was wait for James and Lily to come break the front door down…

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I was astounded at the amount of them, but have realized sooner updates mean more reviews, so after this I'll probably update every three or four days, a week at the mostif I've got a lot to do.

Thankyouthankyouthankyou :D

And just for the fun of it, I dedicate this chapter to Sliver of Melody, whose review (HEY! THAT'S HARRYNAPPING! O I'm telling Siri!) made me roar with laughter, and inspired the chapter title. **hits Sliver of melody over headwith stick of mpregness**


	13. Drugged James

As Lily passed Harry's room late the following day, James having left for work early that morning, she peeked her head round the door and heard sobbing. Surely he couldn't still be in pain. It was a few week curses and she knew he had taken worse. A three minute crucio from Voldemort himself without even screaming for example.

She went round to the bed and saw he still had his arms round his middle as he cried. She moved his fringe out of his face and he looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot and scared.

"Why are you crying, love?" She asked him softly and he choked another sob.

"It's one month today," He said and she frowned in confusion. "One month since we got married. I'm supposed to be celebrating, not losing them." He said.

"One month? Why'd you wait so long after leaving to get married?" He almost laughed.

"Well, you need parental permission if you're under eighteen." He said with a small smile before another pain made him wince.

"You could have just gone to Sirius like you al-" She stopped and the pieces came together in her mind. Harry looked at her and smiled again. "So it is Sirius then?" She asked him and he looked away from her blushing.

"I'm sorry mum, I can't help it, I've felt this way about himsince I was fourteen. I love him and he loves me back." He said and she lifted his chin with her hand, turning his head to her.

"It's ok Harry, if you really feel that way, I'm ok with it. As long as you're sure you're doing the right thing. But if you're so proud of this, why did you leave? Why didn't you just wait till your eighteen and drop the bombshell on us instead of disappearing?"

"That was our plan originally but it was getting too hard to hide them this time and it seemed the easiest way out. You would have seen otherwise." He said and she frowned. Them? Who were they and what would he hide that she would have seen before? Ideas flocked together in her brain. But it still didn't make sense.

She moved his arms and he didn't protest as she undid his robes, letting them fall open onto the bed. She gasped and put her hand on his swelling stomach.

"Another one?" She asked and he put his hand on hers.

"No, another two." He said smiling and she shook her head.

"That's why you didn't want the fire whiskey. So it didn't hurt them." He nodded but his smiled dulled and once again pain riveted through his body.

"It may not have done any good anyway." He said, rolling back onto his side. "I think I'm losing them, after all this. I haven't felt them move since last night." He started crying again and Lily calmed him down.

"You need to get out of here and go to a healer as soon as you can. Your father will be home soon but I have a plan."

"Don't tell him please!" Harry begged.

"I won't. Tonight, get up and leave, the house elves are forbidden to come here." She said and he opened his mouth but she spoke first. "Don't you worry I'll distract your father."

* * *

Lily put the last plate on the table for dinner that night, but before calling everyone, took a small phial of the violet potion she had spent the afternoon making out of her pocket, and pouring three drops into James's drink. The dropper fell off the top and instead of a few drops, half of the bottle ended up in the goblet. 

Oh well, it couldn't do any harm, Lily thought, only make the job easier.

* * *

By the time they had gotten up to bed, James was giggling and stumbling around. Lily smirked as she got undressed. He was so out of it he wouldn't notice anything strange if there was a giant purple people eater standing next to him. 

"Evans." He slurred and Lily looked at him. "I think you're hot." He said and before she could speak, he continued. "I know you hate me and all that, but it's just th-" He suddenly tackled her onto the bed, he dressing gown she was just putting on opening to show her bra. He growled and started kissing her neck, moving up to her face.

As it got deeper and more intimate, Lily flipped him round so she was on top. She was just wondering if Harry was leaving when she heard a crash. She thought James would notice, but he was too preoccupied, swearing at bra when it wouldn't come unclipped. She listened closely and heard a window open and a thump with an 'oof' on the ground below. She gave a smile through the kiss and wrapped her arms round her husband. He was going to be ok, she just hoped his babies would be too.

* * *

Harry found himself at the end of the forest behind the house by the next morning. He knew it would be too far to walk back to his new home and felt like slapping himself for not just flooing last night. 

He had no choice but to close his eyes, picture the street he lived on and apperate away, even if it could harm his babies (if they were even still alive) even more…

* * *

Sirius stood in the kitchen rewriting something out the following morning while Crosby sat playing with one of his toys on the floor. He heard the door open and frowned. He withdrew his wand and held it by his side. As he got to the front door, the hex was on his lips when he paused. 

Harry was standing there, covered in blood, dirt and scratches. His robes were ripped and he swayed unsteadily. Sirius ran forward and caught him just in time as he collapsed into his arms.

"Sir." He said hoarsely and Sirius held him up so he could see his face. "The babies." He whispered and Sirius couldn't hear him properly.

"What Har?" He asked.

"The babies Sirius! Call a healer now." He said more clearly, panic in his voice, and fell unconscious.

* * *

Ooh, another cliffy, sort of...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. A few people asked why Sirius didn't go rescue Harry. As we know from canon, and what have I done, Sirius values his friendship with James. A lot. To the point where he left his godson hurt andthroughly fucked, even when he knew what pain he was already suffering. I'm not saying he doesn't love Harry, but would rather wait and see if he makes it back onhis own before rescuing him...

Cruel maybe , but neccessary for my plot and how I think Sirius would react.

And I might make this a regular thing, most amusing review:

**Althea **

I think I'm developing an inner eye! I can see james strangeling Sirius while  
yelling, "you did it again!" over and over.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up! _Rushes off to finish chapter twenty nine_


	14. It can't be

Sirius sat in the waiting room, falling asleep but forcing himself to keep his eyes open He had rushed him to St Mungos not caring about who saw or knew and it had not been very easy. He had sat for three worry filled hours in the waiting room, Crosby sitting on his lap with the pink stuffed penguin that Sirius had given Harry in that very room before he was born.

Eventually a healer had came and told him what they were going to do. It turned out that there had been some pretty major spell damage to the babies and they would have to make an incision in Harry's stomach and manually clean each one off with a complicated charm and then close him up again.

Flashback "Mr. Black?" The healer asked as Sirius after five minutes as he sat unmoving. "Mr. Black? Must I give the go ahead for the operation? Mr. Black? Mr. Bla-" Sirius cut her off and looked straight into her face. "What's the risk?"  
"Pardon?" 

"_If you do the operation, what risk is there of him, not making it." He asked and the healer paused for a moment before looking away and answering him._

_I won't lie to you, Mr. Black. It's very dangerous and there's a chance that he might start haemorrhaging and lose too much blood or his heart could stop completely due to the stress that's being put on his body."_

"_And what if we don't do it?" Sirius asked, his throat feeling like it was closing completely._

"_If we don't do it, one thing is for sure. In about an hour he will lose the two babies and his body will go into coma due to the shock. A coma where there's not much chance of him waking up. She said and Sirius buried his head in his one free hand._

"_So you're telling me I've lost my husband either way, one's just delaying the process by a few hours." She looked at him sadly. "What should I do?"_

"_It's up to you, but the first option has a better chance of them living than the other." He sighed for a minute and choked back a sob. She just watched him before turning away and heading for the door when he finally spoke._

"_Do it." He whispered and she didn't hear._

"_What did you say sir?" _

"_Do the god damn operation!" He almost yelled at her and she rushed out. Sirius stood up, his legs numb, and left the office. The young blonde nurse that had been holding Crosby for him handed him back and he thanked her before going back to staring at the floor in a trance. The thoughts rushed through his mind and very disturbed by another healer._

"_Sir, would you like to see your husband before he goes into surgery." Sirius practically scrambled up._

_As Sirius ran through the doors, there was a scream as it hit the wall and as he was running he turned back to see he had knocked one of the healers into the wall with the door. He didn't even bother to apologise, just kept running. He looked around and saw a bunch of healers pushing a cot into one of the theatres, the person lying on it sobbing._

_He hurried to follow them, but a nurse stepped in front of him and shoved a clipboard towards him. "Sign this." She said and Sirius, his hand shaking nervously, put his signature on the paper and shoved back at her._

_He ran in and saw the healers buy putting a mask on Harry to put him to sleep the muggle way, considering charms would be too dangerous for him. Sirius ran to his side and took his hand and he looked at him, fear evident in his eyes. _

_He gave a nervous smile as Sirius stroked his hand and whispered to him as his eyelids started to droop. He mouthed the words 'I love you.' And passed out before Sirius had the chance to say it back. The healers started bustling around straight away and Sirius's eyes widened as the healer next to him pulled out a large silver scalpel. He gulped and looked away to see another healer marking a long line on Harry's stomach._

_He put both pieces together and before he got the chance to leave, a third healer pushed him out, saying it was dangerous to have more people then necessary._

_Flashback end _

It had now been fifteen long worry-filled hours and Sirius once more sat waiting, Crosby sleeping in his lap. He hadn't heard one word about how the operation had gone but every now and then he would ask a nurse and she would tell him they were still busy.

His head drooped and his eyelids started to close. He opened them and found himself in an operating room. A loud beeping noise filled the room and a healer started casting all different charms on the person lying motionless on the table.

The beeping stopped and one unpausing note filled the air. Sirius knew what that meant and it was confirmed when the healers all stopped and bowed their heads sadly. Sirius walked forward and looked on the table gasping.

"No," He said hoarsely as he stared at Harry. "It can't be,"

* * *

I have no comment for this chapter... **wink**


	15. Hormones again?

"NO!" He screamed and his eyes opened again to the waiting room, a very spotty healer looking scared to death. He breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a dream. His eyes snapped up to the healer, making him jump again.

"How is he?" He asked him straight and the healer nodded nervously.

"Follow me sir." He said and Sirius stood up and hurried along behind him, Crosby's head still on his shoulder as he slept on peacefully. They turned down a corridor and Sirius saw the healer who had been doing the operation standing outside a room with a large glass window.

"Is he alright?" Sirius asked as he reached him.

"Yes," Sirius suddenly felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "But..." His heart sunk once more.

"But what?" He blurted out.

"But he's still in delicate condition. If he's all right by this time next week, he should be ok. Though he'll need at least six weeks to recover. His wrist is fractured and his arm will also be have to put in a cast tomorrow or the next day, depends on him really." He said and turned to window. Sirius also looked and saw Harry still out from the anaesthetic, pipes up his nose, in his mouth and a drip in his wrist while the different colour mists hovered around him from different spells.

"He should wake up soon and he'll be moved to a ward so you can sit with him." He said and Sirius nodded and kept looking at his godson. Suddenly he remembered.

"Healer Olarf, what about the babies? Are they ok?"

"They're also going to be alright despite some serious spell damage that could have been fatal. I don't think it's going to permanently going to effect either of them, but we'll have to wait till they're born to see for sure."

"That's good, I think, what spell was it?"

"From the looks of it, some long distance apperation and quite a few strong stunning spells. You've got a pair of fighters there. Usually the foetus is dead in ten minutes." Sirius smirked.

"They get that from their mother and grandparents, ironically, they're probably the ones who cast the spells." The healer looked at him curiously. "They don't know he's pregnant, again." He hoisted Crosby up again to keep him from falling.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"We recently, eloped, you could say. Mainly because they wouldn't have accepted the age difference if they ever found out. I'm guessing they found him some how but I get the feeling they still don't know who he's with."

"Why's that?"

"They haven't turned up to murder me just yet."

* * *

Sirius sat in the ward, staring at Harry and waiting for him to wake up, holding his hand (the one that was broken), and thinking how Harry had got out. James wasn't exactly easy to get escape when he wanted you there. He knew that from experience. He guessed Lily had helped, though that didn't make sense, it would mean she knew and she would be the one who was most likely to hex him to pulp. 

As much as they both loved their son, she had always been more protective of Harry than James and had always been the one that had been there when needed her. When Harry had been four and James wanted another child, she had refused for another eight years until she was sure that Harry was happy and safe at Hogwarts.

When James had shunned Harry for an entire week, threatening to disown him when he had told them he was gay, even though two of his friends were and he knew it, Lily had been the one to support Harry instead, countering his threats with her own warning that if he disowned Harry, she would go file for divorce immediately.

Apparently, from what he had heard, she had also been the one that calmed him down when they found out Harry was pregnant with Crosby. Harry started to stir and his eyes opened.

"Hey love." Sirius said and kissed his forehead. He smiled painfully, the pipes no longer down his throat.

"Are they ok?" He asked hoarsely and Sirius nodded. "How long has it been?"

"It's about sixteen hours, the sun's going to come back up soon." He smiled and Harry's hand gripped his. "I was so worried about you. I never want to lose you."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Crosby shifted and there was a yawn from over Sirius's shoulder. "Look's like your next visitor is awake." Sirius joked and turned Crosby around, sitting him on his lap.

"Ma." He stated sleepily and Harry looked at him with love and adoration in his eyes. Sirius smiled as watched the interaction between the two. It was always amusing to watch, despite how much he wished he had some sort of bond like that with his son. He knew it would never be possible. Harry had been talking to him almost every day since he was a four-month-old embryo. He just hoped it would at least be able to make up for it and not always be distant with Crosby.

He put his hand on the side of Harry's stomach where he was sure he wasn't touching the wound. Harry still winced in pain and Sirius jerked his hand away.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly and Harry shook his head.

"It's not you, it's just a little bit sensitive around there right now."

"Yeah, I suppose since they had to cut it right open and t-"

"Stop, please, change of subject." Harry said loudly.

"Ok, read any good books l-"

"Hey, how long do you think it is till we can have sex again?" Harry asked, stunning Sirius.

"Harry! Crosby's right here." He hissed.

"Well I was just wondering."

"Hormones acting up again?"

"You wouldn't believe it." He huffed and Sirius laughed as Harry pouted.

* * *

Well done to everyone who realized it was a dream! I never planned to end it there, but it's a cliffy and as my old hetpenname, Cliffymaster, suggests, I love cliffies and couldn't resist it!

Anyway, I was planning on updating sooner, but got stuck with no internet for an entire week due to my mother lying to me again...grr.

**Next chapter: Harry comes home and has an expected proposal for his husband...**


	16. A strange proposal

Sirius walked out the kitchen slowly, careful not to spill any of the items on the tray. He managed to make it up two flights of stairs and thankfully didn't spill anything. He pushed the door open and walked into the bedroom quietly as not to wake his husband. He put the tray down on the table and looked on at the site with a smile.

Harry lay curled up in the blankets peacefully, his one arm in a cast and his ankle in a bandage. Sirius remembered what had happened only six weeks ago when he had suddenly appeared back at the house. He frowned and turned over.

"Moving again?" Sirius asked and he nodded unhappily. Sirius put the tray down on the table and his hand on Harry's stomach, making the babies settle but still occasionally shifting around.

"I'm glad they're ok, but I was getting used to being able to sleep peacefully again." He said and Sirius sat on the bed behind him, letting Harry rest his head on Sirius's shoulder while Sirius rubbed his stomach soothingly. His one hand rested on Sirius's thigh and suddenly moved higher.

Sirius had been with Harry long enough to know what that meant, but it took him by surprise and he opened his eyes to see Harry looking straight back at him, a familiar gleam in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked. Despite his comment at the hospital, Harry had decided against it till know, saying it was still painful. Harry nodded. Sirius took the opportunity and picked Harry up, laying him down on the bed before hurriedly undoing his robes before Harry could change his mind

Afterwards as he lay curled up in his, Sirius's arms, Sirius half asleep already, Harry saw the perfect moment.

"Siri," Sirius gave a half-grunt half-moan reply to show he was listening. "Need to talk to you."

"Bout what?"

"I want to get a job." Sirius's eyes snapped open.

"Why? You have one already. Looking after Crosby in the day."

"I know, but I've never had a job before an-"

"You can't get one before the twins are born." Sirius said and closed his eyes as if that was the end of the discussion.

"And I'm supposed to get one afterwards and leave them alone, no way." He replied and Sirius didn't even move. "I don't want anything fancy. It's just, while I know all my friends have started Training, I'm doing nothing but taking care of one child. And in a few months it will be three. And then who knows how many! I'm just going to be stuck doing nothing for the rest of my life and I don't want that." Sirius sighed and looked to see tears forming in Harry's eyes.

"Fine, you can get one, but only till the end of the second trimester and if you get too tired before then, promise me you'll quit straight away.." Harry hugged Sirius excitedly, making him smile at the thought of making his husband so happy despite the constant morning sickness, mood swings and sleeplessness along with all the other horrible symptoms pregnancy brought.

* * *

It's a very short chapter and due to complications and a very hard week, I couldn't update. It's a short chapter so I'll update again tommorow, maybe... 

This chapter is dedicated to **MadamBlack**, (abbiekins)who begged, threatened, then pleaded for me, as usualto update on msn. Thank her for this chapter. Well, go ahead, thank her!

**Next chapter:** Harry starts his new job, and discovers working everydayisn't all it's cracked up to be...

Review please.


	17. Not quite right

"Black, table twenty six." The chef said and Harry took the tray and made his way across the crowded restaurant to table twenty-six, a table of boys in their early-twenties who seemed to take joy in making him run backwards and forwards constantly for the past three hours.

He put the drinks down and no sooner than he had given to the respective persons, one of the louder boys called out to him.

"Get us two more fire-whiskies." He said and Harry nodded and turned around to go place the order when he felt one of the boy's hands slap his arse. He paused for a second before deciding to ignore it and walked on to the kitchen.

He put the fire-whiskies on the table and as soon as he was three meters away, heard a crash and saw they had spilt one on the table and dropped the other on the floor. He quickly retrieved a cloth, got on his knees and started cleaning it up, ignoring the lustful stares as he did so.

After another two hours his feet could barely take anymore when they called him again. He dragged himself over to them.

"Can I help you?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes, yes you can. See our mate here Rockwell, he wants to take you out for a drink later, what'd you say?" One of them asked and Harry shook his head.

"Sorry guys, can't do it." He answered as politely as possible and regretted it as they spent one more grueling hour ordering him around even more hurriedly. When they finally left, the money was on the table, over two hundred galleons bill and a three Knut tip, making Harry want to cry.

"Black. Come here." He heard the manager say and turned around before nervously walking to the main table. "I've had a complaint about you from a table today, apparently you were 'rude, arrogant and lazy'. Now, you're new so I'll give you a chance, but I don't want to hear of this again, now go." He said and Harry didn't even try to argue, knowing he wouldn't listen.

To be quite honest, he hated this job, but he was never going to admit it to Sirius. After three weeks, he couldn't wait for the next month to be over. As soon as he got home, he got Crosby from Mrs Tout, who frowned at how tired he was, fed him, bathed him, read him a story and sang to him to put him to sleep.

He kissed his forehead and tucked him in before going to the main bedroom and, as usual, falling asleep before Sirius even left work.

When Sirius finally did get home, he found Harry passed out on their bed, as he expected. He was seriously getting worried about Harry's health and he knew he wasn't the only one. Mrs Tout hadmentioned tohim, whenhe had gone to put the trash out and she was getting her mail,how worried she was about him the previous week and Sirius had told her how their had been nothing he could do to stop Harry if he wanted to work.

He got the feeling his partner wasn't enjoying the working life as much as he thought he would…

* * *

I'm rushing this so excuse any errors, I'm downstairs late on a school night and if my mom catches me, I'm dead. You'd better be bloody grateful for me risking my ass to update! I know I was supposed to update a few days ago, but my life has stillbeen extremely stressful and I think I've lost one of the best friends I'll ever find, the only one who I ever showed my writing to face to face...**Cries**

Oh, and I forgot to mention this before, but to the people who said Harry was very 'feminine' and every other reader **Takes deep breath**:

This story will contain Cross-dressing.

Since reading a Snarry story a while back, (I'm sure many are familar with 'little miss mary') it's become afetish of mine,Third only to Mpreg and S&M.So yeah, it'll probably play a part in the nextsequel, which I've now started. Woo hoo!

Anywho, thanks to the reviewers and readers! I love you all!

**Next chapter:** The work issue is still avoided as a new milestone in the pregnancy is reached and a stranger makes Harry an offer...


	18. A special day for all!

A week later, Sirius still hadn't brought himself to tell Harry to quit and Harry hadn't brought himself to tell Sirius he wanted to quit. They sat in bed, Sirius looking over something for work and Harry reading a magazine on pregnancy. Sirius looked over him with a smile on his lips.Both knew he would be bigger than with Crosby, but at six months gonehe looked about eight and knew it. He no longer slept in justunderclothes, but also in Sirius's biggestbaggiest T-shirt, which went downtoSirius knees and almost to Harry's swollen ankles.

Sirius shook his head and smiled at Harry's self-consciousness before turning back to the paper work. Suddenly there was gasp and Harry dropped themagazine to the floor. Sirius pushed the paperwork off his legs andwas leaning over his husband immediately.

"What wrong? Is it the babies? Are you ok?" He asked quickly and Harry just turned to him.

"They kicked." He said softly and Sirius's eyes widened.

"You're kidding!" He said and Harry shook his head. "They kicked! They kicked!" Sirius said loudly and excitedly. Harry laughed and didn't protest as Sirius lay him down and pulled up the shirt right up, putting his hand on his stomach. Sirius saw thenwhy he was shy about it. Besides a few stretch marks on the sides there was the large scar from the operation stretching across it and a line of skin going down from his belly button had gone darker.

He felt a push and almost went through the ceiling. Harry smiled and took his other hand, putting it further up by his ribs. It happened again at exactly the same time in both spots and he was smiling so widely that Harry thought his face was going to crack in half.

There was a yawn from the door. "How did you get out your crib Crosby?" Harry asked but Sirius was too busy picking Crosby up and bringing him to the bed to let him. Harry, too happy to scold him at the moment, let it go.

Sirius put him next to Harry and put one of the tiny hands on his mother's heavily swollen abdomen. He looked confused and the one of the babies must havekicked because he got a terrified look on his face and tried to pull itaway but Sirius held it there.

"It's not going to hurt you." He said gently.

"What is it mummy?" He asked and Harry smiled.

"It's your little brothers or sisters." He smiled and Crosby looked even more confused.

"Where?"

"Here." Sirius said and put his hand in the spot above Crosby's. "Inside Mummy."Crosby looked on at everything in awe.

"How?" He asked and Harry looked to Sirius, who had looked to him for the same thing: Advice on what to do next.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed, or you'll be all grumpy tomorrow." Harry said and moved both of their hands, pulling the shirt down again. He tried to get up by himself but couldn't do it and fell back onto the bed blushing heavily. Sirius laughed and picked Crosby up, sparing his husband of his embarassment.

Afterputting him back in his crib and finding the lose bar, securing it with a few simple charms, he walked back to the room and saw Harry was now comfortably under the blankets, his attempts to sleep in vain.

"One of the bars on the side came loose, he could easily squeeze through it." Sirius said and Harry gave a sleepy nod as his husband got back into bed. "Hey, why are you going to sleep?"

"Did you ever think it's because I'm tired?" Harry said in annoyance and Sirius threw the blankets off anyway, putting his hand back on the spot where it was before Crosby came in. Harry pushed it off and shook his head. "Uh uh, You have the next three months to feel them kick. Sleep now."

"Come on Har, I never got to feel it much last time, please?" He and Harry gave a sigh of displeasure. Sirius took this as a yes and pulled the shirt up once more, tracing his fingers along and feeling the babies move and kick athissimple touch.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the darker line of skin.

"Pigment line. The book's say it's normal. Should fade after they're born." Sirius nodded and went back to poking Harry's side.

"Should I try talk to them?" He asked and Harry shrugged. "What must I say?"

"How should I know?" Harry said and Sirius took his hand away. "What?"

"You look so sexy right now." Harry blushed.

"Don't be stupid, I'm the size of a freaking house!"Sirius continued to stare at him like a lovesick puppy.

"Doesn't mean you're not sexy, just cause you're all swollen and can't sit up anhowever crude.ymore and thatstuff. It's the thought that it's _my_ children in there. Like this weird sense of control over you. **Me** who made you like this.That you're only mine to turn you over and make you beg for more. Only mine forever." He said and started kissing the nape of Harry's neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you." It wasn't often Sirius gave a romantic speech, however crude and chauvinistic. He kept on repeating it until Harry finally gave in and let him have his way,He knew he would regret it in the morning when he had to spend all day waiting tables again...

* * *

Ok, once again I'm risking my ass to update, but I get off school on Thursday, so frequent updates are a yay! But anywho, thank you to everyone, really, I loved the feedback and was going to thank everyone and update tommorow, but **MadamBlack** is a selfish manipulative biatch who convinced me to update. I'll post thank yous in an edit tommorow maybe.

Just a psecialword to Velveteen Dragon, or something like that, Hi! Email me! It's rare to find another person from Africa on And by south africa, I mean I'm in the country. The one right at the bottom! Lol! Maybe we can chat on msn sometime. :D

Ok, I had better hurry my ass up. Thank you!

**Next chapter:** Problems arise when the rudecustomers return asking for Harry. But when a savior arises, could it cause problems for his relationship with Sirius and maybe some permanent damage to him and his marriage too?


	19. Mr Issacs: Savior or marriage breaker?

**A week later…**

Harry spent all morning in the restraunt once more, rushing back and forth. It was about midday when his heart fell into the bottom of his stomach as the men who had been ordering him around came in. He happened to have no customer to serve at the moment and looked around in panic. His feet couldn't take it again today, especially not when he now had his babies kicking him, however weakly it happened to be.

He saw a man standing by the door, waiting to be served and Harry hurried over to him and sat him at table before he could be spotted. "Thank you." The man said politely and Harry smiled at him and continued cleaning off the table. "I've been waiting for someone to serve me for almost a half hour. The service here stinks most of the time. Don't know why I keep coming back." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, well the tips here aren't so great either." Harry replied and the man laughed. Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder and he saw one of the older waitresses behind him.

"They're calling for you, good luck." She whispered pointing at the loudmouth bunch. He nodded and she walked away. He put a menu on the table for the man.

"Call me when you are ready to order and I will be right over." He said and the man gave a small smile and a nod before Harry turned and hurried over, the jeering and calling getting louder and louder.

He spent the next hour running backwards and forwards between the table and the kitchen, the man only calling him once to order and again to bring some salt and a glass of water. He was finally able to rest for five minutes before they called him over again.

"Anything you need?" He asked and the man gave him a wicked smile.

"Yes, now that you mention it, there is,"

"And what would that be."

"Kiss him for us."

"What?" Harry asked, suddenly wider-awake.

"Kiss him. Right here." The man said, poking his friend's lips. Harry snapped, he had taken enough of this now.

"No." He answered and they all didn't laugh anymore, silently looking at him. "It's not part of my job and unless you want anything that I can provide," He turned around and walked from the table, his other customer raising a hand to let him know he was needed. "Yes, sir?"

"Can I please have the t-" He didn't finish as a familiar voice called Harry.

"Black, come here, now!" The manager called and Harry sighed and put his book with the orders on the table.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" He said and the man nodded again and Harry followed the manager into his office. He emerged ten minutes later, feeling worse than ever and regretting his sudden mood swing with the men. He walked back over to the man.

"Didn't go well then?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"Someone else will be serving you till you leave, Sir." He said and the man frowned.

"Why? Where are you going?" He asked and Harry sighed sadly.

"My first job and I get fired." He said and the man frowned. Harry reached for his book when the man stopped him.

"Hold on, did you do these?" He asked looking through the notepad at the designs and Harry nodded, blushed and tried to take it again.

"They're not very good but it-" He got cut off.

"Not good? They're excellent. Listen, I work for a company that sells the designs of young wizards and witches such as yourself. Here's my number, call me and we'll organize a meeting. Ask for Emmanuel Issacs." Harry thanked him eagerly and packed up his stuff, almost running home.

Sirius had left work early that day, ready to finally tell Harry to quit. He was walking home and got the surprise of his life when Harry came running down the street excitedly. Sirius stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Harry? Are you ok?" He asked and Harry leapt into his arms. He laughed and spun him around. "What are you so happy about? Something good at work?"

"No I got fired, but you'll never guess what else happened." Harry told him of Emmanuel and Sirius put him down and picked him in arms rather, carrying Harry home despite his protests that he was too heavy.

"Nonsense, you forgot who carried you when you went into pre-labor with our last little monster, speaking of which, said monster is waiting for us to come home." Harry laughed and rested his head against Sirius's chest, putting his arms around his neck, not aware that Sirius wasn't happy about his offer of a new job. Sirius was in fact delighted to have his full-time mother for his children back. Unknowing to him how short that would last…

* * *

Not the most exciting chapter, I know, but I need to get these things out the way before moving onto the exciting, angsty, shocking, stuff I'll be told is OOC. 

The review amount once again has dropped, this time to eleven. It's not hard to give me some feedback, even just 'more soon'. From all the people I've given previews to on msn, which I do a lot to check that it's notgettingboring (and because I'm _kak _at keeping secrets), say the sequel to this sounds 'awesome' in **madamblack**'s own word. But if people don't care enough to tell me what they think, what's the bothering in writing it? I might as well go back to my once a month updates...

Velveteen-dragon: it's **mad underscoreraving underscore lunatic at hotmail dot com.**

**Next chapter:**Sirius does something that shocks himself and Harry and could cause some trouble in later life for Crosby. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, a healer's appointment couldget Harry in some serious trouble and a new bedroom fetish is born!


	20. Shocking behaviour

Sirius walked down the passageway trying to do his tie and put on his sock at the same time when he heard a banging near the bottom of the door to Crosby's room. He opened it and Crosby fell out at his feet, looking as pissed as Sirius felt. Harry was supposed to have gotten him dressed and fed over a half-hour ago.

He picked him up and carried him downstairs to find Harry rushing around the kitchen. Sirius put Crosby down and coughed. Harry finally looked up from the frying pan and smiled at him.

"Meeting today with the director of the MDI today." He said mistaking Sirius's anger for nervousness. He put his arms round his neck. "Don't worry, it'll go fine. I've got everything pr-" Sirius pushed him off.

"Are you stupid? Why are you even bothering with this shit? You know that he was only complimenting your scribbling because he wanted to make you feel better about being lousy enough to get fired from what is possibly the simplest job. And you take him seriously and already start neglecting everything else! When the twins are born, what are you going to do, dump them at Mrs. Tout's house from when they're an hour old? What kind of mother are you?" He ranted and Harry just listened, silently staring at him. When Sirius was finished he opened his mouth to reply.

"Wh-" A hand collided with his cheek and he was knocked to the floor, hitting his head on the cabinets behind him. His glasses had fallen off and he saw the blurry figure of Sirius turn around and storm out, slamming the door behind him.

Harry touched the back of his head and winced. He looked at the blood on his fingers and battled to hold back his tears. Sirius was right; he was being stupid, how could he not see it? He stood up, ignoring the pounding pain in his head and started getting out breakfast for Crosby, who had been sitting watching the whole thing and despite his young age, would remember it for a long time to come…

* * *

Harry sat on the bench staring at the same page of his book as he had been for the past half-hour while Crosby slept in his pram. There was no one else in the park and although he could go home, he just didn't think he could stand it at the moment. 

"Hello!" Said a voice startling him and he looked up and shut the book with a snap. Toni sat grinning at him and although he wanted to smile, he couldn't and looked away from her. "What's wrong?" She asked, looked at him closely and without waiting for an answer, ran off down the street. Harry sighed and went back to staring at one thing, this time it happened to be Crosby.

He heard footsteps walking down the road in a few minutes and expected Toni back. She was. "Hello Harry."

Along with her mother.

"Look mum, there." Toni said pointing to Harry as Mrs. Tout sat down. Without another word she grabbed Harry's chin and turned his head away so she could see the side of his face. She looked at the bruise on his cheek and touched it, making him pull away.

"Who did this?" She asked him firmly and Harry didn't have to answer, the look on his face gave it away. "What happened?" He looked away at the floor for a minute. "Harry?"

"I don't know, this morning he came into the kitchen and when I told him I was going for the meeting, he just, blew up." He said tearfully.

"And you've been married how long now?"

"Three months."

"Has he ever done this before, anything at all?" Harry shook his head and pulled his face out of her hands.

"No," He said quickly and she frowned.

"Well, I'm not forcing you into anything, I'm advising you as a mother and a friend to…" she said and Harry moved away from her in a swift motion, standing up angrily, stopping her in mid sentence.

"You're not my mother!" He said and she saw rage in his eyes. "Don't say it and don't act like it." He snapped. She was surprised at his reaction and stared at his wand as he pointed it at her face.

" Hex me if you must, I'm just saying, get out of it now, what if he starts on Crosby, or on the new babies when he gets angry and." She didn't finish as Harry muttered the word 'obliviate'; instead she looked around in surprise.

"Toni, why am I here? Come on, let's go, I have work to do." She said standing up and dragging Toni down the street, greeting Harry as she went. Toni turned her head to look at him, hurt and fear in her eyes. He ignored it and soon as they were out of sight, sat down on the bench and buried his head in his hands.

Thoughts ran all over his brain uncontrollably. She was alsoright. What if he hit Crosby or hurt the babies? He would never get over the guilt if that happened. But what could he do now? Leave him? Where would he go if he did? He wouldn't be able to manage three children alone and moneyless. For a moment he seriously considered going back home to his parents but a certain conversation came to mind.

**_Flashback_**

_"Come on dad, it was no big deal."_

_"No big deal? Harry, you've been with a different guy everyday when we've come home this week."_

_"So? I'm just experimenting."_

_"So experimenting is letting them all screw you into the mattress then?" James retorted, "The only experimenting is how it would be like to have two children within eight weeks of each other."_

_"If you're implying what I think, that's not going to happen."_

_"Sure, that's what you think until you come crying to us that you're pregnant again."_

_"I told you, that won't happen for a long time."_

_"Well, if you keep going the way you are I don't think it'll be more than three months, give or take. Don't even bother to tell me, because trust me, this time it wont be pretty."_

**_End flashback_**

Looking back, he still felt his father was a little harsh. He was merely enjoying his freedom of having no school and only sharing the house with Jack and Crosby for most of the day and sometimes until late at night. He'd just spent his time with a few classmates who had come to see him and happened to be just as bent as he was. And coincidentally, neither Sirius nor Draco was around to fulfil his need at the time.

James hadn't even really meant it, but Harry had pretty much taken his statement to heart and if he didn't want to know that two more grandchildren would be arriving in little over three months, Harry wasn't going to go humiliate himself bytelling him.

He ruled out the option and after a lot of hard thinking, decided to pretend it never happened and hope it was just a loss of temper and that it didn't happen again.

* * *

Sirius guiltily walked home. The anger had long since worn off and guilt had set in as he remembered Harry asking him to dress and feed Crosby the previous night. How could do that? Hit the boy he had sworn to James he would protect eighteen years ago and the person he had promised to spend the rest of his life with only three months ago. And if he could feel worse about it, the one who was carrying his children. 

Harry had been known to run away when he was mistreated. The last time it had happened was about nine weeks after Crosby was born. James had once again come home to Harry giving some boy a blowjob and that had been the last straw. After the boy had hurriedly pulled up his pants and flooed out, his cheeks shining with embarassment, a screaming match had occurred between the two and after being called a slut, Harry had stormed into Crosby's room, taken him and walked out.

He'd eventually been found two weeks later in St Mungos after he'd collapsed and fallen down the stairs of the building he had been staying in.

Sirius hoped now wouldn't be a similar situation. He was relieved as he saw Harry standing in the kitchen cooking dinner, but as he looked up at him, his gut tensed up with shame. The hand mark shaped bruise stretched across one side of his face.

He didn't speak and instead sat down at the table waiting as Harry set the table, almost ignoring the fact that he was even there. After he had gotten Crosby and put him in his high chair, he sat down himself. The meal was silent, both scared to speak.

"So, how did the meeting go then?" Sirius asked and Crosby gave a yawn. Harry didn't answer and instead picked him up put him down on the floor. One kneazle went passed and he quickly followed it. Sirius tried again.

"How do you think it went?" Harry snapped. "I didn't go." He pushed his plate away from him and stood up.

"Why ever not?" Sirius asked and Harry, who had been scraping the leftovers into the dustbins stopped and banged Crosby's plate on the table.

"God, you are impossible. You told me nine hours ago that it was stupid and I was wasting my time and now you're asking why I didn't go?" He broke down and ran out the kitchen. Sirius just fell forward and put his head against the marble table as he heard a door slam upstairs.

* * *

Nobody said it would literelly be Issacs that caused the problems... 

This is my final warning about the Cross-dressing. If you don't like it, don't bother opening the next chapter.

Well done to Melenna who in chapter six reviewed and guessed right, shocking even me! Go find it, be amazed that she predicted it! Whatever happened to her? Does she review anymore? Is she even reading this? Is anyone reading this?

Anywho, don't flame me. It has to happen.

REVIEW

**Next** **chapter:** Harry is reluctant to forgive Sirius (and for good reason), despite his efforts.A shocking revelations for Sirius,anotherstage in the pregnancy reached,and a healer threatens to tear them apart for good. Angst, drama and kinky sex are in the near future...


	21. A new kink

For the next few days, it seemed like their marriage was on the rocks already. Harry went about his business avoiding Sirius. He still did the washing and cooking for him as usual, but when they were in the same room, pretended he didn't exist.

Sirius felt grateful that Harry was still pregnant and couldn't do much to get away from him when he did try to talk to him. As three days became a week, he knew he had to sort it out soon because he could just see Harry was ready to walk out without a care in the world and if things it was like this once the twins were born, he would.

Two weeks after the 'incident', he walked into the bedroom to see Harry sitting at the table with a pencil in hand, something he hadn't seen in a while. He looked over his shoulder and saw he was sketching designs again.

"Why are you doing this again? I thought you gave up." He said and Harry paused before carrying on again, not looking up.

"I got a phone call yesterday and to cut a long story short, they rescheduled my meeting for today." Sirius knew getting angry wouldn't do anything but cause more tension and instead wrapped his arms around Harry's chest from behind.

"And what did they think of it?"

"They liked it. They've taken some designs and once I get a name for my label, they'll start making them and it'll be up in shops in a month." He said and Sirius, surprised that Harry didn't pull away from him, kissed his neck.

"That's wonderful, Love." He whispered into his ear. "I'm so proud of you."

"Help please." Harry said pleadingly and Sirius helped him out of the chair. He disappeared into the bathroom; slamming the door shut before Sirius could follow. Sirius sighed sadly and sat down in Harry's vacated seat. He skimmed through the many pages of notes, drawings and doodles. He had to admit they weren't half bad. He stopped on the bottom page, staring at it in horror.

It was a picture of him. His face down to every last detail. It must have taken Harry hours to do. But what scared him was the expression on his face, his eyes were piercing and his mouth looked like it would have been shouting had it been able to move. Was this what he really looked like when he got angry? Then it was no wonder everybody backed down before he lost his temper.

He wondered for a moment if this is what he had looked like right before he slapped Harry. He shuddered and the door opened. He put the papers back and stood up, making as though he'd been staring out the window at the rain. He couldn't help but curiously turn his head back to look at Harry. He was in a white silk bathrobe that had been specially fitted for his growing body and his hair was wrapped up in a similar white cotton towel. He quickly turned back to window, as Harry looked his way.

After a few moments, Harry walked up next to him and joined him in watching a young wizard about sixteen run across the yard, his arms shielding his head. He looked up at them and his eyes widened, his face filled with an expression of shock before he carried on running, disappearing from view.

"What do you think that was about?" He asked Sirius, who shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he's never seen a guy staring out of the window with his pregnant husband before. A devilishly handsome pregnant husband at that." He said finally looking at Harry and catching his eye. A genuine smile Sirius hadn't seen in many months appeared on Harry's face and his eyes lit up. Sirius couldn't help but notice how much healthier he looked.

The towel over his head was gone and he must have dried his hair with a charm because it shone and hung down past his shoulders, despite his parents cutting it when he'd been 'kidnapped'. It no longer stood up everywhere and Sirius agreed with him that it looked better longer.

His body had filled out less than with Crosby, thanks to him watching his weight more carefully, but his skin still glowed with radiance. He'd been disgusted with what his body had looked like after the last pregnancy and after various 'comments' from his friends (if they could be called that), had been motivated to lose the extra kilograms.

He guessed he must have pretty much starved himself since that summer when Lily and James had been too busy at work to notice. It must have also somehow gone on when he was back at School and that was why it had been so hard to get him to eat properly after the move.

"Man?" I'm not quite sure at the current moment." Harry said blushing and Sirius didn't even bother to ask.

"I mean it," He said caressing his cheek. Harry stared back lovingly as his hand touched Sirius's. "You're more beautiful now than ever. I'm sorry about what happened, I guess I just lost it." Harry didn't push Sirius's hand off but his eyes narrowed in anger and he spoke in a dangerously soft voice.

"If you lay one finger on me or Crosby again, I will take him and you will **never** see either of us again, do I make myself clear?" Sirius gave a slow nod.

"What can I do to show you I will never do it again? So you'll forgive me, I mean."

"Just promise me you wont lose your temper like that again."

"Then promise me that if you take this job, you're not going to neglect our children for it. That they will come first." His free hand took Harry's.

"I promise." They said in unison and, heads turned and eyes closed, kissed passionately.

Sirius's hand moved and undid the bathrobe, it fell to the floor, leaving Harry stark naked at Sirius's will. He shivered in the cold air and Sirius took him in his arms, quickly losing his own clothing. Harry broke the kiss.

"Sirius, do you realise if that boy or anyone else comes past, we're on display for the world to see." He said and Sirius gave a bark like laugh, kissed him again and moved him onto the bed as easily as if he wasn't carrying two of their children in his heavily swollen tummy.

No matter how many times he looked, the way Harry's body was slowly changing throughout the pregnancy continued to both fascinate and turn him on. And this time was no exception.

"Well, I've certainly missed a lot over the past few weeks, haven't I?" He asked and Harry opened his eyes and blushed, his hands covering his chest. At least Sirius knew why he wasn't sure if he wasn't sure if he was man or woman at the moment.

Instead of being disgusted like Harry expected, this encouraged Sirius and he started planting kisses all over Harry's newly formed but still small breasts. "You know how much I loved it last time you had these. It's like fucking a man with the benefits of a woman." He said smirking and making Harry laugh.

* * *

The following morning Sirius shivered and tried to pull Harry closer but found his arms empty. He frowned and opened his eyes to find his husband nowhere in sight. He called out to him. 

"In here." He said weakly from the bathroom and Sirius got up and stretched. He heard water running and Harry stuck his head around the door, his face pale.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he walked back into the room.

"Nothing, just I bit of morning sickness." He said going into the cupboard and coming out doing up his robes.

"It's Saturday, eight in the morning and even Crosby's still asleep, so pray tell why are you getting dressed?" Sirius said exasperated.

"Well I was going to ask you to go, but since you want to sleep, never mind."

"Ask me to go where?"

"Healer's appointment." He said as he finished clipping up the robes. "And I'm going to need new robes soon." Sirius sat up and yawned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." He said and Harry smiled before Sirius watched him walk to the cupboard to get his shoes. It was when he was coming back, trainers in hand, that Sirius noticed something strange but chose not to say anything not wanting his head bitten off.

* * *

They arrived at the healers and walked hand-in-hand to the reception table. 

"Can I help you?" The curly haired man who had been filing his nails asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, we're here for the nine o clock appointment under the name 'Black'." Sirius said and the man put the file down, typed something into the computer before picking up the file carrying on.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked and got no answer. "Excuse me!" He said, slightly more annoyed.

"Don't take your hormonal mood swings out on me. I'm just doing my job. Go cry over some soppy movie or something." He said irritably and Sirius glared it him before taking Harry's hand and leading him behind the counter to the offices. The receptionist stopped them by pushing his chair in front of them.

"Sorry, no getting in without an appointment."

"We have a bloody fucking appointment!" Sirius shouted angrily at him. "We already told you!" At that moment a healer came out of his office, frowning at the commotion.

"What's going on here?" Sirius explained how he wouldn't let them in for their appointment. The healer checked the computer again.

"It seems we've overbooked, we can reschedule. Are you free in two weeks?" Sirius saw red and Harry squeezed his hand to calm him down.

"The point of the appointments is that they're every two weeks." He said through gritted teeth and the healer sighed.

"Fine, we'll move it to four this afternoon, is that ok for you?" Sirius gave a curt nod, wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and walked out.

* * *

"Do we have to go in there? Don't you want ice-cream or something?" Sirius whined. 

"You already tried that one, come on, it's what we're here for. What's wrong with it, anyway?" Sirius gave off a groan.

"It's embarrassing to be seen in a maternity shop."

"Well it's embarrassing for me too, but unless I'm spending the next two and a half months naked, we've got to get over it." Harry then took his hand and started leading him to the shop.

"How could it be embarrassing for you?" He said scowling. "You're pregnant."

* * *

As Harry looked around at the robes, Sirius kept close to him, trying to find something interesting. He looked over to the corner of the shop and something caught his eye. He grinned and went over to it to investigate. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

Harry had picked out the robes he liked. He just had to decide between two of them. Looking for Sirius, he saw him approaching him with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Having fun?" Sirius nodded and rubbed a smooth fabric across his cheek.

"Try this on." Harry laughed when he say what it was.

"You're kidding right?" Sirius shook his head. "I'll look ridiculous in this!" He protested.

"Of course you won't, look, just try it on." Sirius said and Harry went into the change room, emerging a few minutes later, to Sirius's disappointment, in normal robes.

"Aww, you didn't even tr-" The pile of robes shoved at him, cut him off.

"Go pay for that so we can go. Our appointment is in an hour." He said moodily and Sirius, learning from previous experience with Harry's emotional state, didn't argue but followed the instructions.

* * *

The picture swirled around in the air as both Harry and Sirius sat watching it, Sirius rubbing his hand across the taut skin of Harry's stomach. He was humming a tune softly, the expression on his face relaxed and flawless of the anger and worry of the past few months. The healer gave a cough to get their attention and Harry jumped. Strongly reminded of Umbridge, who had made his fifth year hell until Sirius had seen the cuts on his hand and had personally gone up to Hogwarts and hexed her till she couldn't remember her own name. 

"Everything seems alright. Now your appointments will get more frequent as your due date gets closer, speaking of which, should be the fifteenth of March." Sirius was suddenly shaken out of his stupor.

"Fifteen March? They're supposed to be due the end of February." Sirius argued.

"Yes, well, twins are usually born early, as much as two months early, so you should start takin-" Sirius stopped him as he stood up, almost a foot taller than the healer.

"They're not due for March, it's not possible, you're wrong." He said, speaking for the second time today trough gritted teeth.

"I assure you sir they are. As for not possible, maybe your 'partner' hasn't been all _truthful_ with you." This angered Sirius even more and he took a step forward. The healer hurriedly stepped back and fell back onto the tray of tools he'd been prodding Harry with moments before.

"Security!" He called out the door and turned back to Sirius's glare.

"Don't bother, we're leaving." He snarled and turned around, helping Harry up and hastily closing his robe while shielding him from the healer. They left hurriedly, Harry trying his best to keep up while hiding his face in shame from his husband's actions.

* * *

Sirius desperately scribbled down figures and notes on a piece of parchment. The healer's words were still playing in his mind and though unlikely, it was possible he wasn't even the father. He knew how Harry had gotten around in his seventh year. Who didn't know it? They had flocked to him like bees to honey and he had been prove to flaunt it and tell Peter, Remus and him how he had the power to prematurely age his parents. (When asked to explain, he had stated the between Lily and James, he had collectively turned six hairs grey.) 

He was determined to prove he was the father. He had to be. It would not only break his heart, but also his ego if his children came out looking like Snivellous or Malfoy.

Through his concentration and panic, he failed to notice Harry poke his head round the bathroom door and walk out in the same bathrobe as the night before, holding it closed around his body. He settled himself on the bed and Sirius's head snapped around before shoving a still and parchment at him.

"I've worked out all the days they could have been conceived between."

"Sirius, if I even had a reason to think they weren't yours, I wouldn't have told you I was pregnant. Why are you worrying?"

"Just write down all the guys you were shagging between those dates." Harry sighed in defeat and looked down at the dates. A moment of silence followed.

"Did you ever, you know, doubt that it was mine?" Sirius asked him quietly.

"At first. I mean, even after working out that it could only be yours, it still took me two more weeks to be able to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that you might decide that I did it on purpose or that you didn't want to be trapped in a relationship with another child and decide to stay with Remus in the end."

"Why would you ever think that? You know I trust you'd never do that and that I don't want Remus anymore. I want you. Only you."

"And you trust me enough to believe that when I say they're yours, they are really yours." Harry rolled his eyes, chucking the parchment back to Sirius. Sirius picked it up and after reading it, looked up at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Only one? You're lying. What about Snivellous?"

"We broke up about a week before your dates and I didn't bother with dating much unless you count the week I came home. Even you'll remember that..."

"Behind the greenhouse when you were supposed to be studying?"

"That's the one. And do you know why it's memorable?"

"Because your dad almost caught us in the act?"

"And considering how most of the next few days were spent in your bed, I don't know where a contraceptive potion fits into it."

"You sure you didn't take one?"

"Considering I started puking every morning three weeks later... Yes."

"Well, that solves that mystery. But to think after all this we can't call them 'fire' and 'whiskey'."

"It'll be 'green' and 'house' instead." Sirius laughed at Harry's suggestion. "I have a surprise for you." Harry stood up and Sirius leant back, watching Harry walk a small distance from the bed and crossing to the other side. He finally decided to mention it.

"You've started waddling already." Harry sighed sadly.

"I realised already. You've got till March to laugh at the way I walk." He turned to face the bed. Sirius watched eagerly as he undid the bathrobe, took a deep breath and let it fall to the floor. He closed his eyes and waited for a reaction. When he didn't hear anything but Sirius sucking his breath in, he opened his eyes.

"Does it look that bad?" Harry asked him nervously.

"Bad? Why would it look bad? It's probably the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen you in. Too bad though."

"Too bad why?"

"Too bad I'm going to have to rip it off with my teeth." Sirius growled and pulled Harry and his short white silk lingerie-style gown with him.

* * *

For the explanation of the long wait, refer to the one-shot I posted a couple of days ago called **'mama knows best'. **It takes place in the same universe as this and besides being funny, it'll also explain why Crosby calls Harry 'mummy' and why he randomly called Sirius 'daddy'. 

**Thank yous:**

**Sarah365:** Your review made me smile.It really is reviews like this that keep me going when there seems no point. Thankyou.  
**KittyKat:** Thanks, I'm hoping to move onto original stuff, away from fanfiction, soon, but need an idea to strike me. I'm hoping it's like lightning, not like a tiny shock like when you stick your finger in thelight socket, or am I the only one stupid enough to try that?  
**Boblin:** Wow, thanks!  
**Redhot chick:** Oh, the isaacs guy himself isn't the most important, it's what he's offered Harry that is... it's already cause problems once.  
**Blind-hatred-infatuation: **Yeah, that review made me angry, but also special, to them I represent the entire Sirry ship, so I felt like, cool! And it made me laugh. I know how it happens and **I wouldn't recommend anyone it happens to following Harry's example**,I mean, I know he thinks it was a once off thing, but believe the author, this is not the last of spousal abuse in this story and it's sequels...  
**Graceandpipp:** Will do!  
**Shadow-Hawk Opal:** After reading your review, IchangedHarry's reaction from passive forgiveness to threats, however idle they are, I think it's more realistic than how it was originally written, thank you very much for helping me improve my story!  
**Joe:** THANK you JOE!  
**jaleandralalok: **Umm, si?  
**Melenna:** It's ok. Sigh, it's horrible to have to do that to Harry and make Sirius hurt him, but fluff and happy realtionships do not a story make! Hope you liked the long chapter.  
**xmorena17x:** A lot of people couldn't believe it.  
**Jellycatty:** If you keep reviewing I will. If you don't, I will shoot!  
**Sarahamanda:** Thank you. You review every chapter saying the same thing, but thank you anyway!  
**Sweet Mercy:** Yes! Very bad! And he doesn't have **a** baby to take care of, he has three of them!  
**Sliver of Melody:** Yeah, poor Harry, but no one noticed what I said about Crosby afterwards, did they? I suggest you re-read, it's going to be a major obstacle in his realtionship with his father someday...  
**Cucami:** Thanks.  
**Spazz1989:** Thanks Spazz!  
**Mysticruby:** I know, it just makes it seem worse, doesn't it? Harryeitherdoesn't hold grudges well or he's doing it for the children. I think in this case it's the latter. You'll see, he does that a lot in this story and suffers for it... And welcome to the world of cross-dressing, enjoy your stay.I can recommend you some good fics with itif you want.  
**Sammi (ranmasangel):** It's ok, I don't login a lot either when I review...  
**Yoblossom:** I know **Squee! N**othing is hotter than pregnant Harry in a skirt, but maybe it's just me!  
**Bumblebee:** I don't think anyone saw it coming, I thoughMelenna did, but it turns out it was a lucky guess.  
**Rikkairora: **Angst rocks!  
**Miru Amai:** Why haven't you emailed me lately? _**:(  
**_**An angry Harry/Sirius Fan:** What the fuck is wrong you? This is a fiction! Not canon!And yesI can write, if I couldn't, how would you have gotten through my entire 'What HaveI Done?' and twenty chapters of this? My god, you can't even leave it signed you coward! Come on, show me your writing and we'll see if I can't write. Oh, and if **MY** story represents the entire Sirry ship to you, you need to go google more because there are countless communities that count for more than my **one** fic!  
**MadamBlack:** You left and didn't come back! Whose the meany bitch now?  
**Amanda Burke:** Thanks, I will.

This story has eleven less reviews than 'What Have I Done' so I'm going to be really happy when it surpasses it. And happy author means more writing and more updates! So review!

Note to all people who liked '**No one can save us now**' (a.k.a: The Harry/Draco underage mpreg story!): I am starting to re write it, like I should have done along time ago. It'll be coming back once I get at least three chapters done. If anyone has any bits of it saved, any links where I might have forgotten that I put it, absoulutely anything, email me or leave me your email address (make sure it will come out, it doesn't always appear) and I'll email you! This would really make it a lot easier on me. Thanks.

Review!


	22. Retreat!

It was a cold December night on a lonely road in the north of Essex, a few modest houses with modest owners sleeping in the peaceful silence. It was broken by the sound of an engine roaring past loudly. The engine of a motorbike.

Sirius Black stared blankly ahead of him, barely looking where he was going; just knowing he had to go. After waking up after one of the babies kicked so he hard he could feel it on his abdomen straight through Harry, who was spooned in his arms, something had clicked in his head and he had been unable to sleep anymore, he'd lay up thinking. He couldn't do this, who was he kidding? Him, a parent.

He had been careful not to wake Harry as he got up and packed a small suitcase of personal belongings getting on his bike and driving off. He convinced himself that Harry was better off raising the three of them without him there. He just got in the way anyway.

He could have been gone long ago had he traveled faster, but his doubts held him back. And while Lily or Remus would go to the library when in doubt, Sirius would go to James for advice as always. This said, he found himself an hour later pulling up exactly where he had left six months ago. Right in front of the Potter mansion…

* * *

BANG 

James sat up in bed, the noise startling him. Looking over to Lily, he saw she was still fast asleep. He listened carefully, the only sounds being crickets chirping and the slow tick of the alarm clock next to him. Thinking he had imagined it, he lay back down and rolled over to try and get back to sleep. As he started to drift off, there was a loud crash.

Getting up, he pulled a robe over his naked body and put on his glasses. As he retrieved his wand from under his pillow, he looked to his wife and made the decision not to wake her up. He worried about her enough at work when they had to go on raids without worrying at home, he could handle this himself, it was his job to protect her after all. It had been in his vows at their wedding, to protect her and Harry (a week old at the time) from all harm. He'd failed the latter already in his own mind.

"Lumos" He whispered and held the lit up wand in front of him. Opening the heavy front doors, he carefully entered the grounds, looking around cautiously for where the crash came from. A voice was coming from the forest and from the sounds of it, swearing loudly. Moving in the direction of the noise, he had his wand at ready in front of him, in case the person decided to attack. About two metres from the person and right next to the forest, James stood behind a tree and watched.

"Shit! Stupid thing!" The person said loudly and kicked the object next to them. They let off a scream along with muffled curses and hopped backwards, straight into James. They let off another scream, this one of surprise and James pushed them off, pouncing on them and holding his elbow to their throat.

"Who are you?" He growled and the person coughed loudly and James pointed the lit up wand at its face as it looked at him.

"Gonna hex me, Prongs?" They croaked out and James let go, shining the light more clearly on Sirius.

"Padfoot?" He asked unsurely and Sirius laughed.

"The one and only!" He grinned and James quickly got off him and held out a hand to help him up. He took it and as Sirius stood up, he saw the grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come visit my best friend in the middle of the night anymore?" James gave him a sarcastic look. "What?"

"Sirius, you've been missing for six months, where the hell have you been?"

"Ok, ok, I'll explain once we get inside," He looked over to the object that James now recognised as his motorbike. "Stupid thing cut out on me."

* * *

"So, tell me where you've been." James said as they sat in front of the fire, a mug of hot chocolate in each of their hands. Sirius looked away and blushed deeply. 

"I've kinda been in a relationship." He said quietly, looking away from James. "A serious one."

"What about Remus?"

"I, I just don't know anymore Prongs, I mean, it's just, not right anymore, if you know what I mean. Come on, we're not eighteen anymore, I need someone who I can settle down with, start a family." James didn't reply, but thought to himself for a few minutes. He looked up at Sirius and shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"That's a big step for you Padfoot, so you found that person, why are you here?"

"It's not working out."

"And can't you just end it?"

"It's more complicated than that?"

"Wait, how serious is this relationship?" Sirius nervously twisted the ring on his finger and James's eyes snapped to it then back to Sirius's face. "It's not..." He trailed off.

"Yep, it is Prongs, we're married." He replied.

"Ok, that does complicate it more, but don't worry, tomorrow, we'll go down to the ministry, get the divorce papers, and you'll be free by the New Year." Sirius nodded and stared off into the fire.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning as a wave of morning sickness hit him. He managed to lift himself up, a task that became harder with each passing day, and make it to the bathroom without throwing up over the carpet. 

After throwing up everything he had eaten the pervious day, he held onto the toilet and managed to pull himself back into a standing position. After brushing his teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit, he made his way out of the bathroom to find the bed empty. Guessing Sirius had to go to work, he thought nothing of it and made the bed right before Crosby called him from his room.

After making breakfast for Crosby and a slice of dry toast for himself, he started the usual chores of dusting, vacuuming and floor scrubbing. Crosby behaved through all of this and sat on the living room floor playing with his toys. Harry now was ready to fulfil his end of the promise and picked him up and after dressing him warmly took him outside to the backyard to play in the snow. He helped him roll snow balls and together they managed to make a (rather deformed looking) snowman.

As Crosby made a snow angel, Harry looked around and his eye caught the tiny snow covered shed in the corner of the yard he'd never noticed before. Walking towards it, he heard a sound from inside and frowned as it shook. He decided to wait for Sirius to come back before checking it, just now it was something dangerous, and he didn't even have his wand with him. Not that it was much use anyway; the babies seemed to dry up pretty much all his magic. He remembered how he'd barely been able to do a levitating charm for about a month before and a month after Crosby was born.

As he started walking back, he saw Crosby bent over something.

"Crosby? What are you doing?" He asked and as he got nearer, Crosby turned around to face him, something in his arms. Harry crouched down to his level to look closer at the two oblong bunches of snow.

"I made them for you." He said and handed them to Harry. "They're so they can be out for Christmas." Harry frowned.

"Who out for Christmas, love?" Crosby giggled and placed his hand on Harry's stomach, one of the babies kicking it hard, making Crosby laugh harder. "Oh no, they won't be out for a while still." Crosby's happy smile turned to confusion.

"Why not?" Harry put his hand on Crosby's, taking it in his own and rubbing his thumb over it.

"Because they're not strong enough just yet, but they'll be here before you know it. Now come on, let's go inside, we'll have some cocoa to warm us up." He took the hand off his stomach and held it as stood up before going back through the kitchen door.

* * *

Late in the morning, Lily awoke and slowly shuffled downstairs sleepily in her dressing gown. She was surprised to see her husband already up and sitting by Sirius in the kitchen. She looked at him curiously, slightly more awake than before. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked him curiously and he grinned.

"He's back Lil, for good, isn't it wonderful?" James answered and Lily gave him a smile before her eyes turned back to him.

_If you're back, then what the hell have you done with Harry?_

* * *

And the angsty-ness has made it's way back into the story! Since no one reviews fluff, expect a lot more of it...

**Question for Reviewers: **Would you rather I finish off my other stories firstor post the sequel straight after this story?

**MadamBlack**: Where have you been? I never said it was pink. I said lemon at end of story, maybe...  
**MysticRuby:** Lol, thanks for the capslock! You're really SWET too!  
YoBlossom: Wanna draw it for me? There's something special in it for you...  
**Shadow-Hawk-Opal:** I won't comment much because that goes deep into the plot of the story and I could spoil it for you, so I'll shut my mouth. It's no problem that I added the line, it improves the story!  
**Rikkairora:** Thanks.  
**HP Girl 28:**Remus doesn't know and I think decorating is the least of the problems for them right now... Skin? Explain please.  
**RanmasAngel: **I'm trying to get people do it, but I have no one who will do fanart...:(  
**Cucami:** Thanks!  
**Sweet Mercy**: Very kinky Harry!  
**Sliver of Melody:** Now you can 'Poor Harry' evenmore!  
**velveteen-dragon:** Please do, I really need someone to talk to at the moment, life is just, crap!  
**Miru Amai:** It's ok, enjoy work...  
**Joe:** THANK YOUagain.  
**Kyle:** It's not finished yet, and yes there will be a sequel...


	23. What Have I Done?

Sirius sat nervously fidgeting in the home affairs department of the ministry, the divorce papers in front of him, waiting for him to sign. He knew once he sent them he'd probably never know his children, the person writing them up had warned him of that when he'd insisted on putting 'full custody of Crosby Sirius and two unborn to Harry James Black'. Sirius was glad James was made to sit outside during all of this. He knew if James found out who he'd married to, their friendship would be over faster than his marriage.

Taking a deep breath, he signed it and gave the thick set of parchment to a large brown barn owl. As soon as it disappeared outside the window, he regretted it and sank down onto the uncomfortable wooden chair. He had missed his chance at everything that was right at his feet. A chance for a family, children, a normal life. Not only that, but he had ruined the future of Harry. Left him to raise three children alone. One of thecleverest children of his age with the brightest future, ruined by his own godfather. If possible, Sirius felt even worse...

**

* * *

**

Harry rang the doorbell to the large house of one of the older residents of the neighbourhood that evening. With his back aching and both babies kicking extremely hard at his ribs all day, he hadn't been planning on coming to the local Christmas Party, especially not alone with Sirius still god-knows-where, but had been swayed by Toni that afternoon. She had begged him to come and not let Crosby miss out on Santa Claus's present and somehow, he found himself actually listening.

The door opened and an old woman smiled at him.

"Come in, come in, the party's already started!" She said and Harry smiled, pushing Crosby's pram into the house. He reached the living room and was beckoned over by Mrs. Tout. As soon as he stopped walking, he was almost bowled over by a pair of arms wrapping around his legs.

"You came!" Toni said excitedly.

"Antonia! Be careful!" Mrs. Tout scolded and Harry laughed as Toni let go of him.

"It's alright Olivia, I'm not going to break just yet!" There was a small yawn and the pram shook. Harry picked Crosby and put him on his hip, hoisting him up. He looked around the room at the multi-coloured decorations in awe like only someone his age could.

"Are you sure you should be carrying him at the moment? Where's Sirius?" Mrs. Tout asked him and he shrugged.

"He had to work." He lied, not wanting her prying into why his husband had disappeared on Christmas Eve when he didn't even know. Laughter from the adults filled the room as the young children ran to get a spot near the chair on the one end of the room. Crosby started to struggle and Harry put him down. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to follow the others. A few moments later, the chatter died down as one older man came out dressed in a Santa suit.

Once all the children received and opened a gift and Santa disappeared to change again, Crosby ran back to Harry, eagerly showing him the toy. Harry helped him set it up and watched him play with it until his head started to nod and his eyelids droop. He didn't protest as Harry picked him up and put him back in the pram, storing the toy with the various knitted baby clothes he'd received as gifts at the bottom compartment.

* * *

As Harry manoeuvered the pram down the two front steps, Crosby gave a whimper at the sudden cold. Harry pushed the front ofpram closed, blockingout the wind. He walked down the pavement silently, thinking about how wonderful the previous Christmas had been. 

With Remus gone the day before, they'd had their own little dinner. He remembered Sirius saying how it had almost seemed like their own little family already and how he wished for it. Of course, with Sirius proposing that night after they'd put Crosby to bed, they had had the chance for it, butHarryhad rejected for the second time. They now had that family he'd desired, where was Sirius? Why wasn't he here?

There was a rustle of twigs and Harry saw someone looking at him from the side of one the houses. He walked on, slightly pissed off. Honestly, it was embarrassing enough to have to walk around in public pregnant. But to have people staring at you openly, that was just plain rude! The person suddenly appeared in front of him, grinning like a maniac.

"Hi!" He said suddenly.

"Um, hi..." Harry replied and looked at tall dark haired boy. "I know your face. Have we met before?"

"Backyard."

"Oh yeah! That was you?" The boy nodded eagerly. "What's your name?"

"Umm, Jack. Yes, that's it, my name's Jack!" He said, clearly lying. Harry's eyes lit up, remembering his little brother fondly.

"Well Jack, do you want to come home with us, maybe for some eggnog?" Jack looked torn, like he wanted to come but was holding back. "Or hot chocolate if that's more your taste?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go somewhere already." He said and Harry felt disappointed. Oh well, spending Christmas with a one-year-old couldn't be too bad. He nodded anyway.

"Yeah, I suppose you have your own family to go to." He said.

"Yeah,I just wanted to tell you to.." He stopped.

"Yes?" Harry urged him on and there was a moment's silence beforeJack shook his head.

"It doesn't matter.Merry Christmas." There was a moan from the pram. Harry lifted the top and saw Crosby was awake, rubbing his eye. Jack looked at him, eyes wide with fear.

"Well, we'd better get home, come on Crosby." He said and walked past Jack down the street.

Hesighec sadly as he got into the empty house and sawno sign of Sirius anywhere. TakingCrosby, who was falling asleep already on his shoulder and putting him in his crib,he kissedhis forehead and thanked god that he wasn't completely alone tonight.

He went downstairs and lay across the couch, wonder where his husband could be. After a few minutes, there was a tapping on the window and he looked up to see a large brown barn owl outside. He let it in and it dropped a thick envelope onto his legs. Afterhe opened it and read the top line everything seemed to stop. He couldn't believe it. The owl must have been sent to the wrong person. He flipped through it hurriedly and seeing the signature on the last line, his lip started to tremble. His hand covered his mouth in shock.

It wasn't a mistake. Sirius had sent them. Sirius had signed them. Sirius wanted to divorce him…

* * *

**Thank yous:**

**Graceandpipp**. Ok, enjoy…  
**Spazz1989:** I did, end of the last chapter. But it'll happen more often as time goes on. In the sequel too, it causes some, problems…  
**SeriousSiriusFan**: Yes, much, much, much angst!  
**Dancingshades: **No fluff for a while then! Angst it is!  
**Boblin**: I'll try. It needs serious fixing first…  
**Velveteen-dragon**: It's crap cause of school. As usual.  
**Sweet Mercy:** Good summary. He gets more horrid as time goes on. Remember, I said that last chap was not the end of his violent actions…  
**Amanda Burke**: You'll see…  
**Shadow-hawk-opal**: I considered changing my ending to your suggestion, but then I'd have to get new ideas, re-write everything, and if people weren't begging me, I'd do it. But alas, life's a total bitch.  
**Dybdahl:** I'm having some trouble with it, so I don't know what I'll do yet.  
**Cucami:** Oh my bob? Never heard that one…  
**Miru Amai:** Thanks. Glad you're off work! I'll try to make more angst!chaps for you to get into  
**Kari Morgana Black:** I know, he goes with his stupid first instincts a lot of the time, this story and Canon.  
**Sarahamanda: **Thank you.  
**Sliver of Melody:** Yeah. Die Harry! Poor Sirius! kidding!

**EVERYBODY READ: **I have a poll on my group. It's for voting on which of my stories you'd rather have finished first. If you can't find the link on my profile, search Mpreg spirit on Yahoo. This will make an impact on which get updated, so vote! Add the w's in front of the following and remove spaces for link:

groups.yahoo. com/group/mpregspirit/polls


	24. Moving on: The slow and painful journey

Harry didn't know how long he laid there, tears streaming down his face until he couldn't cry anymore. He only looked up when he heard shouts coming from upstairs and realized it was already early morning.

He pulled himself up and went upstairs to find Crosby excitedly shaking the bars of his cribs. When Harry picked him up, he started babbling to him about 'presents' and 'Santa'. Harry watched him excitedly opening his presents until he came to the last one, the toy broom Sirius and him bought a few days ago.

After that when he was cooking breakfast, Crosby sitting on the floor playing with the new fake wand that shot out different colour sparks, Harry finally was able to think clearly. What had happened that had made Sirius suddenly rush off? They hadn't had a serious fight, not since a couple of weeks ago when Sirius had hit him, but they seemed to be over that and were getting along better. He wondered if maybe it was the sex? Everything had seemed okay to him there too. Different of course, he thought, looking at the stomach in front of him, but if that was the explanation then Sirius had no real reason for it, considering it was partly his fault.

"Mummy?" Crosby said, finally looking away from his new toy. "When's daddy coming back?" He asked and Harry stopped what he was doing and kneeled down next to him.

"Daddy's not coming back baby." He said gently.

"Why not?" Tears welled up in Harry's eyes and Crosby put his hand on his mother's cheek, attempting to wipe away the tears. Harry laughed and hugged his son. Both stayed like that for a few minutes until Crosby wriggled away.

"Does daddy still love us?" He asked randomly.

"Well, the babies are doing ok, but it's you I'm more worried about." The healer said to Harry as he sat in the examining room. "Tests show you're under a vast amount of stress lately."

"You could say that."

"Well, you need to relax, stay off your feet for a couple of hours a day. Your body's already working hard enough to keep them alive and growing. If it's put under stress, it increases the chance of early labour by about eighty percent. Twins are already born smaller than normal so we need to prevent labour for as long as possible." Harry glared at him.

"I have a son to take care of, a house to clean and a twelve-hour job. How do _you_ suppose I can relax?"

"Isn't there anyone to help you? Family, friends, a lover, maybe?" Harry shook his head. "Well, under the circumstances, we can probably expect these two by New Year at the latest. Here's my floo address. Call me if you feel any changes. If nothing happens till then, I'll see you for your next appointment in a week."

Harry tiredly walked home after another long day, his feet aching and spine feeling like it was about to snap in half.

His vault, as he'd discovered the next day, had been closed about three weeks after they'd left, most likely by his father in an attempt to get him to come home, and he'd realized shortly after that, despite how much he didn't want to admit it, without Sirius's paycheque each month, they would soon go broke. He'd gone straight after that and got a job. Unfortunately, this one seemed worse than his last, but he needed the pay too much to quit.

He fetched Crosby from one of the neighbours, not Mrs. Tout, she'd ask questions and go find Sirius and force him to come back. Harry had decided he would rather suffer than have Sirius staying with him and not wanting to be there. He cooked dinner for Crosby, knowing he should have some himself but being too tired to at, and fed the eagerly waiting mouth.

"Mummy? Can we fly my new broom from Santa?"

"Of course we can after dinner, now hold still." Harry replied as attempted to wipe the spaghetti sauce from his son's face. After he'd gotten him clean, he dressed Crosby warmly and got the toy broom from upstairs, then followed him onto the snow covered front yard…

* * *

Wow, once again MadamBlack is to thank for the update. She went through desperate measures, annoying the hell out of people to get them to review. 

You know what, I tried thank yous, and it's taking too long. People want updates. I shall be posting the thank yous on my yahoo group as soon as I get the, finished (probably take another week)

**Thank you to all and a late happy halloween!**

Review


	25. An intervention

Lily stared at Sirius sharply as they sat by the fire. She'd been trying for a while to question him, to find out the true story without blurting everything out to James just yet. Finally she had him alone.

"Sirius.." She said and he didn't reply as James burst in from the kitchen.

"I've got it, I've got the place where Harry is." He said and Lily was going to tell him that if Harry was there, he wasn't going anywhere and they'd go the next morning, but Sirius did it first.

"He'll still be there tomorrow Prongs, it's late, let's not go now." Lily got up and stood next to her husband, suddenly changing her mind about going.

"Well Sirius, if you don't want to come…" She said and Sirius sighed.

"No, I'll come. What's the address Prongs?"

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes after apperating and was shocked. They were at the top of the hill, looking over the exact street he had lived on up until a few days. He was suddenly glad he had left. 

"We'll split up. Meet back here in an hour." James said and started towards the nearest house. Sirius meanwhile looked down on the street to his and Harry's house. Realizing that he could still be in hot water if they found either of the two, he made his way towards the two moving figures out on the front lawn, unaware that he was being followed…

* * *

Harry stood watching his son fly two feet above the ground, laughing like he'd never enjoyed anything more. Harry sighed sadly, wishing he could do be doing the same on his own broom right now. He hadn't flown in seven months and probably wouldn't for a long time. He put his hands on his back and leant backwards to try and stretch out the dull ache, reminding himself that it would all be worth it, if the healer was right, in little over a week. 

"So, I take it he liked the presents?" A familiar voice said behind him and Harry didn't bother to even look at Sirius.

"Come on Crosby, enough for tonight, let's go inside." Harry called out and Crosby landed and carried it over his shoulder, walking towards the house. Harry followed.

"Good idea." Sirius said, not moving from where he was standing. "They're here. If you don't want to be forced back, I suggest you hurry."

Harry stopped, turning around and taking long strides until he was inches from Sirius. To anyone else this might not look very intimidating; the younger man heavily pregnant and almost two feet shorter. But to Sirius, he could not have been scarier. His eyes were filled with hatred and his fists balled, nails digging into his palms.

"You bastard." He spat. "Isn't it bad enough you abandon us? Then you still go sell us out! What the fuck do you want? To completely destroy me?" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Well then go, because you've already done it." He turned on his heel and marched into the house, Sirius now following him.

"I didn't tell them where you are!"

"I'm sure you didn't." Harry said sarcastically. Sirius looked round the living room. Toys were scattered around the floor, boxes piled up against one wall and, for some strange reason, a crib pushed halfway up the stairs.

"What happened here?" He asked as Harry got on his hands and knees, picking up the toys and putting them into the toy-chest.

"I've been busy." Harry answered simply.

"How do you expect to take care of Crosby and raise him right if you can't even take care of yourself." Harry threw the toy down and stood up suddenly, surprising Sirius. He slapped him across the face. Hard.

"I'm doing this all for him, doing everything so he can have it better, working myself until I can barely keep my eyes open, and you come in here and say imply that I can't and shouldn't be allowed to take care of him. You were the one who left when he was a ten-minute-old embryo! You were the one whose ex meant more than his life! The one who sent papers saying you didn't want anything to do with him, and now you have the nerve, the nerve to come here and accuse me of being a bad parent!"

"So you signed them then? The papers?" Sirius asked and Harry picked up the papers off the floor, got the first quill he found and signed his name on the bottom, shoving them at Sirius.

"You want them? Take them and get out!"

"Harry, do-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Both of them were unaware of someone listening to their conversation. Lily, while shocked at what she heard, knew this was all she needed as proof. Leaving the house before she was seen, she watched from the street as Sirius came out the house looking miserable.

"Find anything?" She asked and he shook his head. Yup, this was definitely flawless evidence she was sure her husband was going to find very interesting...

* * *

"Lily. Where's Sirius? Did you give him the right time? We're going to be late." James asked as Lily sat at her vanity table doing her make-up. Since a majority had voted where they were spending the night (Sirius, James and Peter), the new year would be welcomed in at a pub resteraunt. 

"Go James, I'll wait for Sirius. We'll meet you there." She said and James kissed her cheek.

"You're a doll. See you later." He said and apperated away.

_You won't be seeing Sirius for a long time… _Lily thought, smiling to herself as she applied her lipstick.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. Did they leave? Do you know where it is?" Sirius asked as he flooed in fifteen minutes later. 

"Don't worry about that Sirius, it doesn't matter to you anyway." Lily said calmly and Sirius frowned. "Sit." He plonked himself into an armchair obediently. Lily stood up and Sirius looked at her nervously.

"Look, Lily, you're beautiful and really nice, but you're James's property, and I couldn't do that to him." She glared at him, realizing what he meant.

"Why not? You already did his son."

"That was almost two years ago Lily, surely you don't still resent me for that? Harry got over it, I got over it, everybody's fine and boom! You got a grandchild to go with it."

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that, I mean, you two must have had it at least once more, after all, I don't think he managed to get pregnant again by you snapping your fingers. Twins too." She said, putting her hands on the armrests, making Sirius move back against the chair as she leant forward. "And just for your information, he hardly seemed over it a few days ago."

"H-h-how?" Sirius stuttered and she gave a maniac grin.

"Oh, surely you don't think Harry got out by himself, no, you've known James longer than me. He would have never let him go if I hadn't slipped him a certain mass-hysteria potion." She let go of the chair standing up and looking into Sirius's face. His mouth hung open in shock as he stared at her fearfully.

"Of course, I couldn't let him go without knowing where he'd been and with whom. And a strange thing about Harry, when he's upset, he gives away secrets; it gave you away last time. And guess what my reaction was when I found out it was you?"

"Not very happy?"

"Not happy? Why? He'd found someone he loved, was starting a family with, and was loved back, or so both of us thought." She glared at Sirius.

"I do love him! I do!" Sirius protested.

"Then do you mind telling me why you're here? Leaving him alone on New year's eve?"

"He's not alone, he's got Crosby!"

"Please Sirius, a one year old is not very good company for the holidays nor are unborn children who kick at your ribs and bladder, I know that one from experience. "

"You want to know why I left?" Sirius said, looking away from Lily shamefully. "I'm scared."

"What?"

"I can't do this, I'm not ready. I can't be a good husband and I can't be a father."

"Why not? You seem to be doing a good job at both of them so far." Sirius shook his head.

"Crosby is already more interested in just spending time with Harry, has always been that way."

"No it hasn't. I admit, Harry might have been able to bond with him a bit more, but it's like with most children if their mothers talk to them while they're pregnant. And I know Harry did that a lot."

"What do you mean? How would you know he did?"

"He told me. Right before Crosby was born. That he was going to miss being able to confide his problems in someone who wouldn't just laugh and tell him to get over it. Told me you were usually the person he would talk to, but since you were a bastard to him, he got the nearest thing to you. Anyway, I'm going off subject here. You're his father; you'll have your own bond with him, different from Harry's. You just have to work on it." Sirius shook his head again.

"They'll hate me."

"And you think by doing this, you're stopping them from hating you?"

"Huh?"

"If you let this divorce go through and leave Harry with all of them, you think they're going to be told stories of how nice their father was? No! They'll all be told how their father left their mother pregnant and alone to fend for himself, how he abandoned their siblings and he abandoned them. Someday that will catch up with you. You want that compared to a small chance they might hate you?"

"No, I don't want that."

"Then do something about it."

"What am I supposed to do? Go back there and grovel on my knees?"

* * *

Long wait, I know. I'm nursing an addiction to Sims night life. I've got this new patch, the InTeenimator and it's so much fun to be able to recreate Mpreg stories without having Harry an adult. Anyway...time for thank yous:

**Night wolf:** All in good time...  
**Dancefreak896: blushes  
****Jaleandra-la-lok:** Sigh, I start exams tommorow. English. I should be sleeping right now, but the Nip/Tuck Season final is on at 10 and I can't miss that, can I?  
**autumnklnss  
xX Konoha Ninja Xx  
Owlviennagreen:** James was always too caught up in work, with Lily, with Sirius, his other friends. And never made time for Harry. So he's the one actually to blame for why Harry ended up so close and eventually, in a realtionship, with Sirius. Yeah, it's amagical place.  
**Sigi:** That question's anwsered. But will Harry take him back?  
**Sweetteetwo:** All in one shot?  
**Firewitch  
Starryone21:** I sent it, did you get it?  
**iamtherealmaverick:** Harry should just stayed with Draco while he had him, don't ya think? But in the nextsequel you'll find out why he didn't...  
**Bulisen:** Don't you worry your pretty little head off (I'm assuming it is pretty, considering I'm not a stalker chick. Nope, it wasn't me looking through your window last night **Grins**) Harry has over ten more years of suffering to go through... Thank you, I'm trying to keep him in character. He tries to be strong and do without Sirius, but then with everything that happens, he just breaks down. I see Harry that way. He keeps his problems in until all hell breaks loose... Sirius is being a bitch here, too many years ofonly having to do what he wants...  
**Cucami:** I guess you're gonnna take back the speedy updates part, huh?  
**Sliver of Melody:** I have news for you, you're not the only one. Pretty much every reviewer has told me what they want to do to him (some more graphic than others). Me too, Pregnant!Harry is my favorite Harry though.  
**What Love Is:** Little people?Do you mean elves or babies?  
**Dybdahl:** Ouch, maybe this chapter changed your mind? Sirius, privates and hammer will make him unable to, how would I put it? Make more children.  
**Shadow-Hawk-Opal:** Sigh, I'm afraid Harry will suffer more than Sirius will, but eventually, it'll come back to haunt Sirius when Harry's not there... **hint** But I'm going into spoiler territory, so, change of subject! He's about seven and a half months, btw. Lily's more understanding than that, I know, she should be angry, but she's more worried about him leaving Harry at this time when he needs him most and she threatens to tell, but she knows that if she tells James, she'll have to tell how she knew, and then about the babies and why she didn't tell him and all that shit. And he'd forbid Sirius from seeing Harry and as you said,force Harry back into something he doesn't want. I see Lily as a smart woman with the intelligence to know that won't do any good for anyone... So James won't know for quite a while, and even then, he doesn't take it well...  
**IritIlan:** He has his design job, but it doesn't pay very much. Read myreply to mystic ruby below to see ifhe cares...  
**Mysticruby:** Sigh, Sirius can be such an ass sometime, he thinks he's doing something good for Harry but it's actually saving his own ass. It's quite sweet really.  
**GraceandPipp:** I will...  
**Miru amai:** Loads of people have threatened to kick Sirius's ass, maybe you can form an angry mob?  
**Boblin:** He's still with James. Have I ever mentioned I love your name?  
**Amanda Burke.  
Eac:** Want agony? Try wanting to write the next story but being stuck rewriting chapters that took you three weeks each to write the first time round.  
**Remo Con:**If I killed him now I couldn't take my story much further, so he can be spared for a while, though Harry driving a butter knife through his head seems like a good idea... Thank you, I'm blushing so much right now.

I guess you're gonnna take back the speedy updates part, huh? I have news for you, you're not the only one. Pretty much every reviewer has told me what they want to do to him (some more graphic than others). Me too, Pregnant!Harry is my favorite Harry though. Little people?Do you mean elves or babies? Ouch, maybe this chapter changed your mind? Sirius, privates and hammer will make him unable to, how would I put it? Make more children. Sigh, I'm afraid Harry will suffer more than Sirius will, but eventually, it'll come back to haunt Sirius when Harry's not there... But I'm going into spoiler territory, so, change of subject! He's aboutseven and a half months, btw. Lily's more understanding than that, I know, she should be angry, but she's more worried about him leaving Harry at this timewhen he needs him most and she threatens to tell, but she knows that if she tells James, she'll have to tell how she knew, and then about the babies and why she didn't tell him and all that shit. And he'd forbid Sirius from seeing Harry and as you said,force Harry back into something he doesn't want.I see Lily as a smart woman with theintelligence to know that won't do any good for anyone... So James won't know for quite a while, and even then, he doesn't take it well...He has his design job, but it doesn't pay very much. Read myreply to mystic ruby below to see ifhe cares... Sigh, Sirius can be such an ass sometime, he thinks he's doing something good for Harry but it's actually saving his own ass. It's quite sweet really. I will... Loads of people have threatened to kick Sirius's ass, maybe you can form an angry mob? He's still with James. Have I ever mentioned I love your name? Want agony? Try wanting to write the next story but being stuck rewriting chapters that took you three weeks each to write the first time round.If I killed him now I couldn't take my story much further, so he can be spared for a while, though Harry driving a butter knife through his head seems like a good idea... Thank you, I'm blushing so much right now.


	26. Returning home: Part 1

Lily and Sirius flooed into the living room of the house and Sirius noted that it looked considerably cleaner than three days ago. The lights were all out except for the kitchen. They looked into the room and the sight was heart breaking.

Harry was sitting at the table; head slumped down onto his arms, tears silently running down his cheeks while he stared at a bottle of fire whiskey in front of him, as if debating whether or not he should drown his sorrows.

"Harry?" Harry sat up straight hurriedly.

"What is it now? You've got your papers signed and I have enough pride left not to go running back and spilling where you've been." he said angrily as he did his best tostand up. "So what do you want?"

"I came to apologise to you." Sirius said and Harry looked at him in disbelief for a moment before shaking his head and walking out of the room. He didn't notice Lily there, or if he did, didn't acknowledge it.

"Can't we just talk?"

"You could have tried that before you left."

"I said I'm sorry about that!"

"Bullshit!" They walked into the main passageway and before Harry could go upstairs, Sirius grabbed his arm tightly.

"Just listen to me!" he said angrily as Harry tried to pull away from him, struggling in vain.

"Stop! You're hurting me!"

"I will stop if you listen to what I have to say." Harry continued to fight him.

"LET ME G-" He stopped suddenly and Sirius let go of him. He moaned and clutched his stomach, sinking to the floor.

"What's wrong?" He said panicking and tried to help Harry up, but he still pulled away, taking deep rhythmic breaths. Something clicked in Sirius's head. A memory from almost two years ago in the delivery room.

"Oh god, why now? LILY!" Lily came running into the room.

"I think that the babies are coming an-"

"No hey, you fucking stupid prick!"

"Get Crosby. Third floor, second door on the left." She nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Come on, Harry. Let me help you." Sirius said, picking Harry up from behind and while he kicked and screamed in protest, managed to carry him to the living room.

"No! I don't need yours or anyone else's help!"

"Then how are you planning on getting to St Mungos?"

"Without you!" He said and one of his struggling feet found Sirius's groin, the other his shin. He dropped Harry. Lily came into the room to see Sirius rolling around on the floor cursing in pain while Harry crawled to the fireplace, throwing in the powder and yelling 'St Mungos!'

* * *

I've got no excuses for the long wait. I've had exams and been busy. But school is nearly over and Goblet of fire is nearly here (for me it comes out on the 2nd of December). But I also have not made an effort because ifnobody can be bothered to vote in my poll, why should I bother posting? It ends at the end of the month. Search Mpreg(underscore)spirit on Yahoo groups to vote. 

I'm updating as a birthday gift to **MadamBlack**. So everybody say happy Sweet sixteenth to her! Another gift is a story up on my live journal since fanfiction will not allow it. Friend me by commenting and you will also be able to read it. But I warn everyone, it's not for the faint of heart and contains **strong scenes of Sirry rape and character death. **It's called 'Just us.' If the link's not on my profile, search Mpreg(underscore)Spirit on LJ


	27. Returning home: Part 2

When Lily managed to get Sirius up and able to walk, they followed Harry's example, flooing to St Mungos and going straight to the emergency room, fussing over Harry. Lily discreetly left with Crosby to wait outside. Sirius mean while, ran to Harry's side, trying to take his hand and being beaten off.

Unsurprisingly, the healers asked him to leave because he was stressing the patient. One took him outside, explaining that they could let the babies be delivered now or cast a spell that would stop labour. Sirius, after thinking for a while that he would like to be with Harry, not chased out of the room, when they were born, told them to stop it.

The healer nodded and rushed off again to tell the others. Sirius walked out to the waiting room, where he plunked himself into a chair next to Lily, burying his hands in his hair.

"I've really fucked up this time." He said quietly.

"He'll forgive you, just tell him what you told me." Sirius was silent for a moment.

"You know, I had to propose three times. Three times before he said yes and agreed to marry me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The first was a week after Crosby was born, right before they came out of hospital. Told me he didn't want me to do it just because I was felt 'obligated' to."

"Obligated?"

"He said that I was doing it just for Crosbyand that it wouldn't be right for him to accept."

"Was it just for Crosby?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! I mean, I thought it would be better for Crosby, but I did it because I wanted to show him I was serious about it this time round." Sirius protested.

"And the second time was when?" Lily asked, feeling slightly more unsure of this relationship.

"Christmas Eve, after Remus had left. He said no again, said he could stand his boyfriend being with someone else, but not his fiancé."

"And after two rejections, didn't it occur to you that maybe he didn't want to marry you?"

"It did, ok. But I asked him. He said he did, but he didn't want to make a formal commitment just yet." He shot Lily a glare. "The third time was after we got back from the abortion clinic."

"Abortion clinic!"

"Yeah, after he decided he didn't want to get rid of it, well, we know now it's them. I was sure he was going to reject me again, but then he said yes, told me I'd let him make his own choice to keep it or not. And I promised to look after him and Crosby and the new one, and now I've gone and ruined it all." Lily was surprised to hear a small sob come from Sirius. She'd never seen Sirius cry once in her life. Maybe married life had changed him…

Crosby gave a yawn from Lily's arms, finally waking up. He looked at her and then to Sirius curiously.

"Daddy?" He said as Lily passed him to Sirius. "Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Crosby?"

"Mummy said you left."

"Oh really?" Crosby nodded

"He said you weren't coming back and he didn't know if you loved us anymore. Do you?"

"Of course baby, I love you and mummy very much."

"And the new ones?"

"And your brothers or sisters too." Crosby, deciding he'd asked Sirius enough questions, lay back against him, looking around. Lily looked at him in amazement

"Wow, we knew from when Harry brought him home that he was going to be intelligent, but if he remembers all of that from one conversation, you're raising a child prodigy there!" Sirius gave a knowing smirk.

"Of course he's intelligent, look at his gene pool." He said smugly and there was a few more moments of silence, which were broken by Crosby.

"Where's mummy?" Lily stood up.

"Let's go find out if we can see him."

* * *

"Excuse me?" 

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for someone booked in under the name Pot-" Noticing Sirius now behind her, Lily changed her sentence, mid-word. "Black. Bookedunder the name Black." The witch looked through her list and then shook her head.

"Nope, no one here under Black. Any other names they could have checked in under?"

"Potter, check under Potter."

"Which one do you want?"

"Which one?"

"Potter, J.C, checked in about a half hour ago after a pub brawl. Potter, H.J, checked in an hour ago for premature labour." Lily put her head in her hand as Sirius sniggered behind her.

"Give me both of their room numbers."

"And you would be who?"

"Mother to one, wife to other." As they left, the witch gave Lily a sympathetic look and shook her head.

"It's time like this I wonder which one's thirty five and which one's eighteen." Lily said exasperated as Sirius continued laughed behind his hand. They reached the door to the room and Sirius bit his lip nervously and wrung his hands.

"I don't think he'll want to see me…"

"I'll go in first and talk to him, calm him down a bit so he doesn't end up screaming himself into labour again." She said and Sirius nodded and sat down in one of the chairs outside, trying to think up an apology for Harry. Lily put Crosby down and opened the door to the room. He ran inside and she watched Harry pick him up while Crosby babbled on hurriedly. While Lily didn't understand this, Harry hugged him tightly, whispering back to him calmingly.

She decided that it was the right moment to intervene and as she walked up to the bed, Crosby laid a hand on Harry's stomach. She noticed then that he was still pregnant.

"They said you were in premature labour." She noted.

"_Someone_ told them to stop it." The tone of his voice told her he knew exactly who someone was. "Stupid bastard. It's not his decision to make."

"They are his children too, and he's thinking what's best for them."

"Correction, they were his children until a few days ago. Now, he's never going to know them and they're never going to even see him." He said, a strange malicious smile on his face. Crosby had fallen asleep cuddled up to his mother. Harry stroked a hand through his son's hair. "Crosby will forget, give it about six months, and he won't know him either. And to think, a week ago he was so excited, talking to them and everything. A punishment suitable for his crimes."

"That's a bit of a cruel punishment, don't you think? To deny him his children." He laughed nastily.

"And what he did wasn't cruel? Telling me he loved me then running straight back, backto everything and everyone he begged me to leave to be with him and sending divorce papers, the very next night. Christmas eve to be exact."

"He's sorry for that, and in my opinion, it sounds genuine."

"And if I take him back, he'll just change his mind again six months from now! And I won't have that! He can mess with my mind and heart, but he won't mess with theirs!" he said almost hysterically, tears running down his cheeks. "I won't let him!"

"Just give him one more chance." He slumped down against his pillows, looking at her.

"What if I don't want to?" Lily sighed.

"Is there any other reason you don't want him that I don't know?" She said suspiciously and Harry would have been glad to tell give up and admit to her how he'd been hit and shouted at for no reason a few weeks ago, but, and he would regret this decision for the rest of his life, he merely shook his head.

"No, I'll give him another chance."

"Good. If anything happens, come to me and I will personally skin him alive… I'll tell him he can come in. But while you two work things out, I have to go see your father in his room on the next floor?"

"What?"

"Apparently he got into a fight in the place we were going to spend New Year's Eve. Honestly, some things never change, no matter how old you get."

* * *

Hints to future somewhere in this chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed, I thanked every signed onepersonally already.

**Next chapter: The problems don't stop just because Sirius is back. In fact, they just continue to worsen and a set of new friends in a similar situation appear on the horizon...**


	28. A slight problem

Sirius held the door open for Harry as they got home. Everybody was glad when he'd finally been discharged a week into the New Year. Harry, because he could finally get away from Sirius, Sirius because only then could he be sure his wife and children were healthy and even Crosby was happy not to spend everyday with his father 'attempting' to take care of him.

Harry was still somewhat hostile to him and there was none of the subtle flirting or passionate undertone that they'd had their relationship before. Harry put Crosby down on the floor and he ran off, following one of his kneazles into another room.

After one look at the messy drawing room, Harry also disappeared and Sirius watched him go into a cupboard, coming out with a vacuum in front of him and feather duster in hand. She shook his head and tried to pull it away from him.

"Oh no, the healer's said you must relax, not go on a cleaning spree." He said and Harry pulled it back.

"By cleaning up the mess you and Crosby have made over the past week, I am relaxing. Now let go!"

"No! You let go!"

"Mum!" Crosby called and from the sound of urgency in his voice, both Harry and Sirius let go and left the feather duster forgotten on the floor. From the bottom of the stairs, both of them saw not panic, but a look of glee on his face he usually only got when he felt his younger sibling's kick his hand.

"What is it Crosby?" Sirius asked and he beckoned them to come before running off. Sirius and Harry gave each other a look and started up the stairs. Sirius noticed the crib still half up the stairs.

"How did that get there?" He asked Harry curiously.

"Oh, I was pushing it up and didn't quite get to the top." Sirius looked at him ludicrously.

"Are you crazy? No wonder you went into labour early!" Harry stared angrily back.

"Well how else was I supposed to get it upstairs? They said to expect them by New Year and there was no one else to do it!" They glared at each, not breaking eye contact until Crosby laughed loudly from the second floor.

They found him in the second last room on the right, kneeling over something in the corner.

"Crosby?" Harry said timidly and Crosby looked at them before calling them closer. Harry and Sirius gave each other another look and walked over to see what he was looking at. After seeing what it was, Sirius's hand gripped his hair and he stood up cursing.

"Oh no! Not more 'effing kneazles!"

* * *

"Twelve. Twelve bloody kneazles." Sirius said shakily he and Harry sat in the kitchen after finding the kneazles had created ten little ones. 

"Calm down. I'll go around in a few days and ask if anyone wants to buy any kneazles." Harry said as he stood up and poured the boiled water into two mugs before adding the teabags. There was a beeping and Harry retrieved a bottle from the microwave.

"Normal Kneazles, they'd have eight kittens, but ours, we had to get the ones that have ten of them. Stupid over-fertile things need to be sterilized."

"You managed to get me knocked up with your son and then again a year later with a set of twins before I even was of legal age. And by the number of rooms in this house, god-knows how many more times you're planning on doing it. And you have the guts to call our kneazles over-fertile!"

"What's your point?" Harry tested it on his palm before giving it to Crosby, who sat under the table, drinking it eagerly. He gave one mug to Sirius before sitting down across from him with his own.

"Would you like me to have you sterilized?" Sirius looked horrified at the thought and closed his legs. "Thought so."

"So you didn't check that it was a male and a female when you bought them?"

"I told you, Crosby chose one and the lady decided to give me another. I guess she thought we wanted them to breed."

"But afterwards, didn't you check?"

"Well you didn't really give me much of a chance when you started shouting, got drunk and then decided to try your hand at parenting skills that next day…" Sirius sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"How is it possible, the boy can have a mother who doesn't and never has liked kneazles and a father who can transform into a dog, and yet, he likes, cats." He said the last word like it was an enemy.

"Well, I don't think you ever transformed for him."

"What? Of course I have."

"I've never seen." Sirius looked astounded. He put his tea down. "Hold on, I have an idea." He suddenly disappeared and in his place was a large black dog Harry hadn't seen in a long time. Crosby dropped the bottle and with a loud laugh of delight, cuddled the dog around it's neck. He looked up at Harry with an 'I-told-you-so' expression before letting Crosby climb on his back and running off into another room.

* * *

Harry was just drifting off to sleep that night alone in his and Sirius's bed. It had been hours and him and Crosby were still running around the house, the kneazles forgotten in their basket. As long as Sirius put him to bed when they were done and didn't wake him, Harry didn't mind much. 

He was jolted awake a few minutes later by a hard kick from one of the babies and the door banging against the wall as it was flung open. Sirius looked worried as he hurried in, Crosby in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Sirius put Crosby on the bed as Harry put on his glasses. He was sneezing non-stop.

"I dunno, he just started sneezing, he hasn't stopped." Harry took a tissue and wiped the trail of snot dribbling from Crosby's snooze. He stopped for a second before the sneezing started, worse than before, splattering Harry's glasses with snot. Harry was used to gross bodily fluids from his son by now and ignored this before picking him up and waddling to the bathroom, Sirius following.

He ran the bath water and started stripping Crosby of his pyjamas, noting how they were covered in little black hairs. The sneezing slowly stopped and as Harry picked him up to put him in the water, he saw the blotchy rash all over the toddler's body. He knew almost instantly what was wrong. This was only confirmed as the rash slowly faded after a few minutes.

"What's wrong? Do you know what happened?" Sirius asked as Harry finally wiped his glasses off on his robes.

"I have a feeling… But you're not going to like it."

"Tell me."

"I think he's allergic to dogs…"

* * *

It is with great reluctance I write this message. Due to messages from reviewers of the last chapter, the first two reivews to be exact, I have decided that there will be no more sequels to this story. It has been my passion for a long time but I'm taking the trouble I have been having with the sequel as a sign that it is time to leave it alone. There are going to be loose ends due to this that I will leave in case I ever do feel the passion to write this again. I will however, be finishing 'Will it ever end?', so do not run away yet. 

My deepest regrets.

**The Mpreg Spirit**


	29. Hardwork pays off

Sirius sighed as he finished his report, closing the file. For the first time in his life, he was actually working hard. Throwing himself into his job to distract himself from his miserable home life.

That night Harry had told him Crosby was allergic to dogs, something Sirius still refused to believe, an argument had broken out between them. Sirius didn't remember much of it, but it must have been bad by the way Harry was acting.

Now it seemed that argued about everything, from Crosby, to their financial situation even to why it hadn't been cleaned up when one of the kneazles had taken a piddle in the passageway. The same thing seemed to happen all the time, Sirius didn't remember much except trading a few insults with Harry, and yet Harry would avoid him completely the next day like he'd done something drastic.

Sirius put it down to the babies getting bigger and making him cranky, but he knew inside that couldn't be the real reason…

"Black, boss wants to see you." A secretary said and he stood up from his desk, walking out of his tiny cubicle with a sigh. This was all he needed now. To be fired on top of everything else.

* * *

"Yes? Can I help you?" Sirius signalled to the piece of paper on top of the box in his arms and the woman took it, reading it carefully. "So you're Black, then?" 

Sirius nodded nervously and the woman gave him a wide smile.

"Welcome, to sales and representative Mr Black. You're sharing an office with another employee, right through that door." She pointed to his right and he thanked her before going into the office. He looked around it in awe. It was at least four times bigger than his little cubicle he's worked in less than two hours ago. He guessed the empty desk was his and put his box down. A toilet flushed and someone came through the door on his left.

"Who are you?" He said in a strong Irish accent. He looked only a few years older than he was and Sirius guessed this was his new business partner.

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." Sirius said confidently, holding out his hand to shake.

"You're the one from T.F?" Sirius nodded the man's face lit up into a grin before he took Sirius's hand and shook it eagerly.

"Congratulations on the promotion. You're going to love it here!" He clapped Sirius on the back. "I'm Felix, by the way. Felix Kirton."

"Felix? You're Irish, right?" Felix gave another big grin.

"Born and raised. Just like me wife. Came over to England a year ago with him and our son. Anyone special in your life?"

"Yeah, my wife, well, technically wife, depends who you ask." He got out a frame with a picture of Harry in the hospital bed, holding two-day-old Crosby. "That's Harry."

"Nice." Felix said, sounding genuinely impressed. "Whose the kid?"

"That's our son. Our oldest. He's almost two now. "

"Cute, very cute." Felix said as picture Harry stared lovingly down at his son. "But still not a mark on my own."

He got a picture off his own desk and gave it to Sirius. Personally, Sirius thought that if Felix thought the person in the picture was better than Harry, he needed glasses, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Lou, only nineteen, yet already having our second, due sometime later this month." Felix said proudly.

"Really? Harry too, well, only eighteen. Our second and third, twins due in March." He almost laughed. The look on Felix's face was as good as if Sirius had slapped that smile off his face.

"Wow, we must organize for them to meet somehow."

"Yeah, I think I know how.." Sirius said, hoping that giving someone to relate to might put him back in Harry's good books…

* * *

Sirius watched curiously from bed that night as Harry sat in front of his vanity mirror getting ready for bed. Harry didn't seem that angry tonight and Sirius decided to bring up the subject of Felix and his wife. He moved a piece of hair behind his ear. 

"What happened there?" Sirius asked and Harry's hand covered the bruise on his cheek.

"Oh, I tripped, today, over one of Crosby's toys."

"You need to be more careful of where you're walking." Harry visibly tensed and turned his face away from Sirius.

"Right."

"I got a promotion today."

"That's Great, Sirius."

"Listen, there's this co-worker of mine. And I invited him and his wife to come for dinner tomorrow." Harry slammed the tweezers that were in his hand on the table. He turned to Sirius angrily.

"Without even asking if it was alright first?"

"No, I thought that you wouldn't mind… but if it's a problem, I'll tell him never mind." Harry turned away again, picked up the tweezers and carried on. He didn't say another word until he got up and climbed into bed next to Sirius.

"Tell them to be here at seven." Sirius tried to hug him.

"Thank you…" Harry pushed him off.

"Don't!" Sirius let go. "Just, don't touch me!" He turned away from him and Sirius sighed before doing the same and, like every other night, fell asleep wishing he'd thought his decision in December through…

* * *

Long wait, I know. I am finally re-writing the last of the stuff I lost for this story... so the updates should go quicker. Merry Christmas and Happy New year to everyone.

This chapter is for Boblin, who is angry at me for my Necro suggestion. I've got a NevilleGinny story with your name on that I don't know what to do with...


	30. So similar it's not even funny

_Louis Oran gave a sigh and prepared himself for another school year, repeating his mantra in his head over an over again. He'd almost failed the previous one after not turning up for classes or concentrating in the ones he did attend. His mind had been more focused on avoiding the boys who went out of their way to make his life hell._

_He took a seat in the front of charms class, listening to the conversation of some giggling girls a couple of seats away from him while he waited for class to start._

_"Susan saw him yesterday, on the way back from Transfiguration. Told me he's hot with a capital H!" Louis rolled his eyes. They were obviously talking about the new charms professor. Irving's school for magic and sorcery, or Irving's, as most people just called it for short, was a very small school, about four hundred people at the most attended._

_Because of its size, they didn't all eat together like the big schools they always heard about did. Instead, you got put in small groups and sent to the dining room, each group at a different time. Because of this, you never saw the teachers besides in the corridors or classrooms._

_With all the hype over the new professor, Louis was quite curious also to see him judge for himself, being probably the only homosexual in school, or at least the only openly gay one._

_"Mr Oran!" Louis was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the class had started and didn't notice the teacher right in front of him. He woke up so suddenly that his chair toppled over backwards. Laughter rang out through out the classroom and Louis looked down at the floor, his face going red._

_"The fag does it again." One boy said viciously as he bell rang and the class packed up and left. Louis just sat there for about ten minutes, not moving and wishing he was someone else. Finally he looked up and saw the professor sitting at his desk marking something._

_"When you're ready to get up, just call." Louis laughed and the professor pushed his chair away from his desk, getting up and walking over to him. His long brown hair was tied in a low ponytail behind him and, from his position on the floor, looked to Louis to be at least six foot. He held out a hand and pulled his student up._

_He must have underestimated his strength or Louis's weight, because Lou fell forward into his arms…_

_

* * *

_

_"Well Mr Oran, I've checked you over and can't find anything wrong." Professor Koin said as Lou sat in the infirmary. They didn't have an entire hospital wing, but instead, their astronomy teacher doubled as their healer in a tiny two-roomed sickbay._

_"Then why did I collapse at dinner?"_

_"That I do not know. Now, unless there is something else, you may go." She said and Lou gave a nod and left the room. He knew he'd been given something and he had a good idea who gave it to him, but he had no proof. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the person till he bashed into them and as he looked into their face; he realized it wasn't the first time._

_"Mr Oran," Professor Kirton said. "I was just looking for you. I think I have a book that might help your charm work." There was a twinkle in his eyes._

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes. I could, show it to you if you like…" Louis stood up and grinned at him._

_"I would like that."_

_"It's in my room. It won't take more than a moment…" He followed him along up a floor and into what must be his teacher's quarters. It was much bigger than the dormitory where he and the other boys slept. As soon as the door closed, he found himself pressed against it, the older man's tongue assaulting his mouth._

_He wrapped his arms round his neck and legs round his waist and professor Kirton whispered in his ear huskily._

_"You want it? You want me to take you over to my bed and…" He trailed off and Louis nodded._

_"Please Felix, do it now…" Felix didn't object and neither left the rooms until Louis had to sneak out to his own dormitory in the early hours of the next morning…_

_

* * *

_

_Two months after that, Felix sat in the staff room reading a muggle novel. Usually this time would be spent in his room, but since Louis wasn't feeling well and had gone to the sickbay again, he was stuck here. Suddenly, the door banged open and a very dishevelled professor ran in._

_"Headmaster Polloton…" She said, hanging onto the chair tiredly. "Headmaster…" The headmaster stood up._

_"What is it Willow?"_

_"It's Mr. Oran, sir, he's pregnant." Felix dropped his book in surprise, though the other shocked teachers didn't seem to notice._

_"How is that possible? Did he take something on purpose?" She shook her head._

_"He said he didn't. It must have been slipped to him somehow. Probably during dinner." Felix didn't wait to hear more, but stood up, stretched and walked out the room, breaking into a run once he was out of sight._

_

* * *

_

_When Felix opened the door to his bedroom, he found Louis, as expected, sitting on his bed, staring straight ahead of him._

_"Hey." Felix said softly as he sat down ext to him and Louis seemed to only see him then._

_"Hi."_

_"Did you find out what's wrong with you?" Louis nodded. "What is it?"_

_"It's nothing major. It'll go away by itself."_

_"Really?" Felix hugged him around the shoulders. "Because I was aware that a baby doesn't go away. I was told it stays around for at least another eighteen years." Louis stiffened._

_"How…I just found out and…" He said, stumbling over his words. Felix smiled at him._

_"Good news travels fast." Louis pulled away from him and stood up._

_"Good? I'm barely even seventeen! I don't have enough money to take care of a baby. You'll lose your job if they find out." He rambled and Felix just looked at him. "What are we going to do?"_

_"We'll figure it out, everything's going to be ok…"_

* * *

Very short after a very long wait, I know and I'm very very sorry for it. I think I'm finally getting the chapter that I'm missing done slowly but surely.

This chapter is for **Layelleswen** who's pms have given much encouragement...

review please. Will update faster this time...


	31. Comfort in friends

Everybody had found out right after Lou had started showing. One of the boys he'd bet his life on had given him the potion, had made a comment and it had spread like wildfire. Although the father had never been found out, it had not been welcome news and over the seven months, the couple had spent more and more time together.

It had been when they'd been having dinner in Felix's quarters that Lou had gone into labour and instead of going to Professor Koin, Felix had merely got up, packed a small bag, picked Louis up and carried him to a muggle car outside the building. It had been a shock that after five hours of driving, tired, sweaty and the baby ready to come any minute, that Felix had proposed and, even more surprisingly, Louis had accepted.

Another hour later and barely into a little clinic on the outskirts of Ireland, Quillian Felix Kirton had been born.

They stood now nearly two years later on the Black's doorstep. Felix looked over to his ex-student proudly. They hadn't realised the potion's effects had been permanent and so here his spouse stood, his body once again swollen with child and their beautiful little boy on his hip.

The door opened and Sirius ushered them in.

"Come in, come in, Harry's just finishing off dinner." He said, leading them to the sitting room before going to the kitchen and finding Harry rushing around to stir or chop different things.

"They're here. Is it ready?" Harry shook his head. "Why not? You said seven."

"If you could tell time, Sirius, you would see that it's not even half past six yet. But if you help, I can get it done much faster."

"No, I've got to keep them entertained. Just try to hurry and not burn anything too much." He said and rushed out back into the living room. "Dinner's going to be a little later than expected."

"It's no problem for me. You think you can stand it love?" Louis smiled at his husband and nodded before a weird look came over his face.

"Can I use your bathroom?" He said, a distinct blush in his cheeks.

"Straight down the hall, third door on the left. You can't miss it." Felix helped him up and watched him waddle off, the dreamy expression on his face giving him the look of a lovesick teenager. He made sure Louis was out of earshot before he spoke.

"I love him and all, but I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over. Not just for the baby, but it takes so much energy out of him. I'm sure you must go the same thing with Harry, backaches, swollen ankles, everything."

"No, not really."

"He hasn't said anything to you?" Sirius shrugged. "Try getting him to open up a bit. Offer him a backrub sometime, it works wonders." Sirius merely nodded once before changing the subject.

* * *

Louis finished in the bathroom and sighed in relief, rubbing his side as the baby aimed a kick at his ribs. His happy moment was spoiled by a cry of distress coming from the room he was passing. Looking through the door, he saw a young man who looked about seventeen rushing towards a smoking pot, crying out in anguish.

His curiosity awakened, he cautiously entered the smoky kitchen…

_Feeling a pair of eyes on him as he searched through his rack, Harry looked up and noticed the person across the room staring curiously at him._

"_Did you find it?" The assistant asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. He quickly skimmed through them and handed them the clothes. He looked back to where the blonde had been standing, but they were gone. He dropped it from his mind as he continued searching through his rack of designs…_

* * *

"Aye, he's my little cub. That's what Quillan means in Irish." Felix said affectionately as he tickled the baby's stomach. His blue eyes widened and the dummy fell out of his mouth as he laughed and squirmed away from his father's hand. Louis picked it up, did a sterilizing charm and popped it back into his mouth. Felix laughed and kissed his forehead, rubbing a hand through the light brown hair.

Sirius watched this all with a sad smile and Harry came in a moment later holding a sleepy-looking Crosby over his shoulder. He seemed quite reluctant to do it, but didn't say anything as he handed him over to Felix, who was soon playing with him like his own child.

"So, did you two date a long time before getting married?" Felix asked curiously and Sirius was about to lie when Harry spoke.

"No, just a couple of months." Sirius put a hand on his thigh warningly and Harry glared at him as he pushed it off. Felix wisely dropped the subject and silence followed. Eventually, the oldest of the four tried again.

"Is there any family besides yourselves?"

"Yes, my parents and brother, but we're not in contact with them."

"Oh? Why not?"

"The age difference too much for them?"

"No, it's because h-"

"Harry…" For a moment Sirius thought he'd listened until he said bluntly:

"Because he's my Godfather." The only sound was of the utensils dropping back down onto the table.

* * *

"Come on Harry, he was only kidding!"

"_How long were you in labour for before you named him Crosby? _I'm sorry, but I don't consider it funny."

"Well, I'm thinking it must have been a lot worse for Louis to call theirs 'Quill'. But you never did say what Crosby means…" Harry shrugged.

"No one ever asked, everyone just said 'nice name' or 'ooh,'" Harry sounded rather annoyed and disgruntled. "It's parseltongue."

"What?"

"It's parseltongue. It means beautiful one. That's why when you asked me, I said 'This one's a Crosby.'" Sirius looked at the child in Harry's arms and reached out a hand, touching his cheek. Crosby took the thumb of the hand that seemed so huge next to his, in his fist and held it tightly.

"This one's a beautiful one." Sirius said softly and kissed Crosby's forehead.

* * *

Harry was shaken awake later that night. He opened his eyes and looked up at his husband's face, a distant, cold expression of anger on his face. A look Harry had only seen when they'd argued over the past few weeks.

"Wha-"

Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet roughly. He realised what was happened and tried to pull away desperately.

"No, Sirius don't! Please don't!" He was silenced with a slap across his face and a hard kick to his shin. He fell back onto the floor and a kick was aimed at his chest. He whimpered and curled up, his arms protectively around his stomach, crying and trying his best to protect his children from their father

* * *

. 

"Hey Harry." Harry looked up as Louis approached him, trying his best not to waddle and not drop Quillian. Harry smiled back weakly. "Sorry about last night."

"It's ok. It was partly my fault anyway… Sirius just got a little bit, ticked off." He blushed and Louis saw the hand-shaped bruise on his cheek

"Do you want to talk about it, maybe go for coffee somewhere? Decaff of course…" Once outside, Louis raised his wand arm and instead of the knightbus like Harry usually got, a bright green car appeared next to them and the four of them piled in.

They soon regretted it as they started turning corners roughly, getting thrown about and getting as distressed as the children hanging onto them from dear life. Louis found himself thrown against Harry, an elbow hitting his arm and making him scream. Louis grabbed it and pulled up his sleeve, gasping as he did so.

"Stop this car!" He instructed the driver, who stopped suddenly. Louis examined the bruise marks carefully as Harry continued struggling.

"Did he…" Harry didn't answer, giving it away as he blushed.

"Are we going to move soon?" The driver asked gruffly and Louis threw him a few coins before ushering a sobbing Harry out.

* * *

Watching his coffee swirling around in the bottom of his mug, Harry wondered if he'd done the right thing. Louis seemed to think so, but he wasn't too sure about all of this. It wasn't Sirius's fault, he was just… angry.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok." Louis said and Harry looked up to see him holding a thick book under his arm. Harry nodded slowly and stood up. They went into the bathroom and looked at the tiny cubicle unsurely.

"You're kidding right? You'll end up blowing my ear off!"

"Well what do you propose we do?" Harry looked around, eyeing out the corner toilet. "No way! We're not disabled." Harry shot him a look as he carried Crosby towards the stall.

"We can't tie our shoes without help at the moment. We can use the disabled toilet." Lou shook his head but followed him anyway.

It took a bit of coaxing, but Harry eventually started taking off his robe and Louis gasped, not for the first time that day, at the extent of the damage.

"You can't go through this Harry, what if he harms them. Or if he gets bored and hurts Crosby when you're unable to do anything." He said shaking his head. "We have to tell someone." Harry was up dangerously quickly and grabbed his arm, squeezing it tightly as he pulled him down to meet his eye and gritted his teeth.

"You tell one person about this and I'll kill you. I may not be able to do many spells right now, but I can promise you that you and your entire family suffer." It wasn't much of a threat, but the tone of his voice and look in his eyes scared Louis more than anything in his entire life. He nodded and Harry let him go and pushed him away before sinking onto the floor quietly.

Crosby gave a whimper and when Harry didn't respond, Louis went over and picked him up off the table. He was promptly beaten over the head repeatedly with a stuffed plushie.

Well, it was clear whose child this was.

"Crosby, stop it." Harry said and the boy promptly stopped and Louis put him back down, giving him a bottle from Harry's bag.

Louis turned to Harry worriedly. "I'm sorry. You're trying to help, and I threaten you. What kind of person am I?" He asked and put his head down on his knees. Louis sat down next to him.

"It's not your fault, you've been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours and I know how those mood swings get." Harry laughed. It took a long time to heal all the cuts and bruises, especially the ones around his stomach, but two hours later, they left the cubicle, considerably closer than when they'd entered….

* * *

This is posted about an hour after I sat myself down and forced myself tofinish writing it. The rest of the chapters are done, so updates will be frequent!

Review please.


	32. End of the world

Closing the door behind him, Felix tiredly dropped his brief case and hung up his coat. He looked around and heard the giggle of his son from one of the rooms. Grinning, he moved with renewed vigour through the hallway. His spouse was standing at the door to the room laughing. Louis wasn't expecting it, but was suddenly scooped up in his arms, Felix planting kisses on his neck and making him laugh. He pushed him away reluctantly and Felix noticed their guest for the first time. He was smiling at their antics, but held a tissue in his hand and had tearstains on his cheeks.

"It's alright Lou. We have to go anyway. Sirius'll be home soon." Harry said picking Crosby up off the floor. Lou frowned in worry and Harry noticed. "What I said this morning stands, mood swing or not." He added and walked out. Felix looked to Louis once they heard him floo out.

"What did he say this morning?" He asked and Louis bit his lip. If he told, Felix would probably go after Sirius and it would be going against what Harry had begged, threatened and pleaded with him not to tell. Why anyone would go through that was beyond him, but Harry had said some things that had tugged at his heartstrings and he'd agreed not to.

"Nothing, just some things about Sirius." Louis replied as Felix picked up Quillan, cuddling him in greeting.

"Oh, anything I should know?"

"Not really, it's more personal stuff, you know, marriage issues."

"Oh, sort of saw last night, they aren't exactly the world's happiest couple. What else did you find out?"

"His pregnancies are a hereditary thing, His favourite colour is blue, he really misses his mother and that Sirius is really good at blowjobs." Felix, who had just taken a large drink of butterbeer, choked on it.

* * *

**Dear Lily **

**I know we agreed not to communicate because of James and all that, but I really need your help. Things have not improved over the past few weeks. Four days ago, we had a co-worker and spouse in a similar situation over for dinner. Besides revealing that he married his Godfather, everything went all right and things seemed to be going back to normal. But when I came home the following afternoon, he pretended I wasn't there. **

**We have started arguing again almost everyday and it's starting to affect Crosby. I've never fought with Harry like this his whole life and I don't know what to do anymore. Please help**

**Sirius**

_Sirius_

_Without asking Harry what the problem is, I can't really help you very much. Try sitting down somewhere quiet with him, talk to him about how you don't want to fight. _

_I will keep this short to avoid unwanted questions from nosy husbands, but I feel for you Sirius. As much as I want to kill you for hurting my baby and taking him away from me, I really do. _

_James nearly found your letter, I fobbed him off with excuses of an old friend, but unless you want your next owl attacked, and you know James will, I suggest you don't reply. _

_All my love, Lily _

_

* * *

_

Two days later, while sitting in her cubicle at work, Lily received a letter written in a panicked frantic scrawl.

**Please, you've got to help; I found this this morning in his notes.**

A second paper was written in a familiar loopy handwriting.

**_Dear diary. _**

**_I hate this. It gets worse everyday. I want to die. _**

Lily stood up and walked out the cubicle, not knowing if she was upset or angry with her son. Striding straight past James, who frowned, she moved to the apparating area, only to have a hand attach onto her arm. She saw James looking at her with a mixture of hurt and anger on his face.

"What? Aren't I good enough for you anymore?" He said and realization dawned on her.

"No James, it's nothing like that, it's just, this is an emergency, there's three lives involved." She said, pulled away and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Lily appeared outside the house and stormed in. Seeing no one downstairs she heard movement above her and made her way quickly up three flights of stairs. Her son came out of a room, closing the door behind him. She barely recognized him. His skin had a greyish tinge to it and he had bags under his tired eyes, which were half covered by his hair hanging limp in his face. Besides that, the fact that he must have about thirty kilograms extra weight in the form of his massive abdomen also made a change. 

"Harry?" She said and he looked at her, not speaking a word but turning down the passage to the last room, like he expected her to follow. She did exactly that.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She said, grabbing and holding his shoulders in a tight grip, turning him to face her. "Are you stupid?" He frowned at her.

"Huh?"

"How can you want to die now and take two lives with you? Why would you be depressed now?" She asked and he pulled away and lay down on the bed, back to her. "Why? I want answers Harry. And I want them now!"

"You wouldn't understand." He mumbled sadly. "It's complicated." With difficulty, he turned over to face her.

"Try me."

"It's like, we've lost our spark already, since we got back. I don't know if it's me or maybe if-" He was cut off by the door opening.

"Harry? Are you here? I tried calling but you didn't a-. Oh, hello." Louis said, stopping in mid word when he stopped Lily, who seemed to be surveying him in interest. He approached the bed and looked over at Harry. "You didn't come in today, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Lou, just a bit tired."

"Well, Isaacs told me he wants to see us both tomorrow at nine. It sounds lik-"

"Do you mind? We're a bit busy so if you could come back later it would be appreciated." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Who are you to chase me out?" Louis said, looking at Lily with distaste. "Who the hell is this?" He said to Harry.

"Lou, this would be my mother." Harry said and snorted at the look on Lou's face. "Mum this is Lou,"

"Pleasure to meet you too." Lily said, as Lou kept quiet.

"I thought you weren't in contact with your family." Taking a hand from Lily, who pulled him up, Harry leant back against the pillows.

"I wasn't. But it seems Sirius has been." Louis, at the mention of Sirius's name, started mumbling very rude things under his breath. "And if you're going to insult my husband, please don't do it in front of me. I don't particularly like Felix, but I don't say things like that." Lily was sure only see caught Harry add in a whisper. 'Not in front of you at least'.

"I have a reason to dislike Sirius, you have no reason to hate Felix."

"I don't hate him, I never expected nor wanted to like a man who manages to subtly hint that I'm a slut, insult my son's name and call my husband a paedophile within the first ten minutes of meeting him." Louis seemed slightly annoyed at this but gave Harry a smile anyway.

"I'll see you tomorrow at nine then," He said and walked out. Lily looked to Harry, who shook his head, smiling.

"I wont even mention how those things apply to them as much as to us." He said and Lily was about to reply when the door opened again and Sirius walked in. He looked different. Not strange, but the closest she'd seen him to formally dressed (which hadn't lasted long once he'd gotten hold of the wine) was at her wedding to James. But here he was in a black suit, white shirt and red tie, his hair parted neatly and a briefcase in hand.

He looked to the bed and noticing Lily, gave a smile.

"You came." He noted. She smiled back, trying not to laugh.

"Come here, we need to sort these problems out." She said, suddenly serious.

"I'll be there now, give me a minute," he said undoing his tie and running his fingers through his hair. He undid the first two buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves then grinned at Lily. Now that was more like the Sirius she knew. He sat down on the bed next to Harry and to her surprise, kissed his forehead, lay down and placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing it slowly. Well so much for fighting.

"Well I a-" A cry filled the air and before Lily could move, Harry was up, extremely fast for someone his size, and moving towards the door to get Crosby. When he came back after ten minutes, Crosby in his arms, who was still half asleep and half heartedly drinking milk from a bottle. He sat down again and Sirius took Crosby.

He dropped the bottle and laughed as Sirius started pulling faces at him. Standing up, he held him over his head, spinning him round. Lily thought that that might not be safe for his clothes and Harry seemed to agree.

"Sirius, I don't think that's a very good idea." Harry said warningly.

"And why not?" Sirius replied but didn't stop.

"Because he just ate about a half hour ago and he's been sick for a fortnight."

"I haven't noticed anything."

"Yes, well you haven't spent the past two weeks cleaning up vomit everywhere and dealing with his diarrhoea."

"If you'd let me, I would help take care of him." Harry stood up and stood in front of him. Sirius stopped spinning Crosby and looked into Harry's eyes, which suddenly looked extremely angry. Lily, sensing trouble, tried to stop them.

"Listen, why don't you both calm down, we'll sort this out like sensible adults." Both ignored her completely, continuing to glare at one another. Lily slowly backed away.

"If you spent a bit more time here than at the office, then you could take care of him, I have no objection, god knows how many times I've tried!"

"You know, you obviously don't want me here, maybe I should just go."

"Too late Sirius, you already tried that and guess what? It was you who came running back after a few days, remember?"

Sirius didn't reply and there was a retching noise as Crosby brought up his dinner all over Sirius. He started crying and Sirius held him away from him, surveying his shirt in disgust.

"Urgh, son of a bitch!" He swore and Harry took Crosby, not caring that he was covering his own robes in vomit. He started walking towards the bathroom, but halfway there, turned round and walked back to Sirius. A sharp slap echoed across the room and Lily winced.

"And watch who you're calling a bloody bitch!" He snarled and as she watched her son disappear into the bathroom clutching his son, robes covered in sick and still heavily pregnant, she realized how much he had grown up, changing from rebellious teenager to capable mother and wife in two years. She couldn't help but feel proud of him.

Sirius followed him quickly and Lily took the opportunity to look round the beautiful room. The furniture was all dark exquisitely carved wood, cherry, she guessed. The bedcovers were white silk and stuck out against the red décor and carpet.

Sirius came out, went through another door and then back into the bathroom with an armful of cloth and a shopping bag. Once everyone was clean, changed and in one case, asleep in his mother's arms, Lily once more tried to talk to them.

"I've watched you two fight and as much as I don't want to do this it seems nothing else is going to work. You've got forty-eight hours to fight, talk, half kill each other is that's what you want, as long as you end this war between you. You're raising a child and in a while i-"

"A month and a half." They said together and she waved a hand at them to show it didn't matter.

"In a while it will be three. This is no way to teach them what's right and wrong. Now, what it boils down to, is if I come back here in two days and you're fighting, I'm telling James and giving him the address." She almost laughed at the horror on their faces.

"You wouldn't-"

"Really? It affects both of you and if it will help you sort out your problems, so be it."

So you expect us to just sort out our problems, like that?" Sirius protested, snapping his fingers. "It's not fair, if you tell, he'll eventually have to speak to Harry again, but he'll kill me!" Lily stood up and walked to the door, stopping right before she passed it.

"You should have thought about that before you married his son. Remember, forty eight hours." She said and disapparated, leaving the two in silence on the bed. Sirius broke it.

"Well, it's not much, but it's a start. I saw this today and thought you might like it." Sirius said, reaching to the side of the bed and pulling out a little black bag and giving it to Harry. He took it out and looked at it, feeling the soft material between his fingers. "I wasn't sure what size to get, but I didn't want it to be too small so it could be a bit loose." He said nervously and Harry laughed.

"I'm sure I'll grow into it." He said and hugged Sirius, kissing his cheek and giggling. "I think dinner is ready by now." He said and they went downstairs hand in hand. After dinner, which Sirius made sure Harry stayed on his lap all through, he carried him upstairs. He felt quite a bit heavier than those months ago when they'd first moved in, but nothing an ex-auror of fifteen years and Gryffindor beater of two couldn't handle.

* * *

Thank you to everybody who reviewed. 


	33. Reunited

Harry met Louis outside Mr Isaacs office the following morning at eight fifty, excitedly telling him what had happened the following evening after he'd left.

"And guess what, last night, he didn't do 'it'!" He whispered so no one else heard. Louis knew what 'it' was so said nothing in detail.

"You're kidding?"

"No, look." He said, lifting his sleeves and showing no bruises of any sort. The secretary called them in and they said nothing more to each other but a nervous glance. Mr Isaacs, the one who had recruited Harry at the restaurant, and according to Louis, had gotten him when he'd dropped his bag while shopping and his designs had fallen out, was sitting at his table. He gave them both warm smiles.

"Ah, yes, sit please! I expect you can't stand very long at the moment in your 'conditions'." He beckoned them to the chairs and Harry took his offer, smiling back, knowing it wasn't hard to miss the 'condition' anyway and not taking offence to it. "I'm sure you both wondering why I've called you here. Well it seems your ranges, 'Euphoria'" he looked to Louis.

"And 'Ciao Jaime.' " Then to Harry. "And the popularity ratings. Well, let's just say they're making very much for the board, who've acknowledged this and wished for me to make an offer…"

He went on to talk about them each opening their own stores and a feeling like his insides were placed under a hover charm. But that was quickly stopped by a kick from either child, one on his ribs, the other his side. How could he take think of taking this offer? His children came first and with Sirius working more and more hours, how would he make time for both a job and his family?

He snapped back to reality and Louis was happily accepting.

"Well Harry, what about you?"

"I don't think I can, sir." He said and Louis stopped bouncing in his seat, looking to him like he was insane. "My husband wasn't happy with me taking this in the first place and even if I could cope with a full time job and all three of them. I already struggle with just one at the moment. I'm sorry." He said and Mr Isaacs nodded solemnly.

"I understand, but just think about it. We can arrange something. It would be a sad thing to let a young talent like yourself go." Harry thanked him and once they left, they got Quillan and Crosby and went out to celebrate for Louis.

* * *

"I still don't know why you just don't take it, you can manage." Louis said, skimming through a rack of robes.

"It's easy for you to say, you only have two of them, and Quillan doesn't have the genes of two troublemakers running through his blood." Harry replied darkly.

"Still, you could try, besides, I'm going to have to do it alone now. How are these?" He said holding up an expensive looking robe.

"Somehow I doubt it's going to fit you," Harry laughed, looking at the much-too-small-to-be-maternity robe.

"Oh ha ha, I meant for after it's born, it can't be very, oh god!" He dropped the robe and keeled over, clutching his stomach.

"Lou! Are you ok?" Harry said, hurrying over and helping him up.

"Told you it wouldn't be long, I give it a couple of hours at most." He said in a pained voice. Harry called for assistance, who quickly called Felix as Harry gave them the address. Harry sat him down on one of the chairs, holding his hand and talking to him to distract him, talking of how to dismember Felix. It took about ten minutes, but Felix came rushing through the doors of the shop and into the staff room where they had been moved to wait without all the customers staring.

"Lou, love, are you ok?" He asked and Lou shook his head, biting his lip. "We'd better get you to the healer, come on, he took his arm, helping him to walk towards the fire. He took one last look to Harry before they went.

"Look after Quillan please, we'll call you when it's born." He said and Harry nodded. "And Harry, thanks."

* * *

Sirius got home that evening to find Harry in the lounge giving a bottle a toddler. When he approached, it was to his surprise to see that it was not Crosby, who was already drinking from one and playing with his toys, but Quillan.

"Why's Quillan here? What happened?" He asked.

"You didn't hear? Louis went into labour this morning, Felix asked me to keep him till it's born." He said with a small smile.

"Felix left early, but they never said why." The phone next to Harry rang and as soon as he answered, a smile appeared on his face.

"Already? Congratulations…Yeah, I'm sure we could come…Yeah, Quillan's ok…no, he's been a little angel. Ok, see you in a few." He put down the phone and grinned at Sirius.

"A little boy."

* * *

"He's beautiful," Harry said, thinking of Thicke as they sat in the company car Sirius had gotten from work on the way home. He already had his mother's dark blonde hair with his father's soft features and had dark grey eyes, which Louis said came from his father. "But they talk about what we name our kids," Sirius snorted. "Thicke Kirton, poor child." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but ours will be better." Sirius replied, "And they wont suffer puns for their names." Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. "Why didn't you tell me about the offer?"

"What?" Sirius pulled over to the side of the road, which was grassland, covered by trees and overlooking a river.

"Felix told me. Said Louis said you both got offered some sort of store for your designs. Why didn't you tell me? Did it just slip your mind in everything that happened today?" Harry looked straight ahead. "Well?"

"I remembered it."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"Because I didn't think it's important." He said turning away.

"It'll affect our whole lives, of course it's important!" Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards his face.

"It won't affect us because I'm not taking it!" Harry said quietly. "I have the children and you to take care of, whether I have to make a few sacrifices or not, it's more important to me than some job." Sirius didn't tell Harry this, but those words meant so much to him, he'd never be able to explain it. "Stupid, I know, but…" He added in a mumble.

"It's not stupid," Sirius whispered and kissed him slowly and softly.

* * *

They lay in the backseat naked, Sirius leaning over Harry, running his hands over the sides of the extended abdomen in front of him. He planted kisses on it, making Harry shiver.

"I love you so much." He whispered, moving up and kissing Harry's lips again. Harry didn't respond and Sirius leaned on his elbows and looked into his eyes.

"Then why'd you leave?"

"Please Har, let's not get into that now." Sirius responded.

"Just tell me and I'll drop it, forget it ever happened," He paused and touched Sirius's cheek, "Go back to how we were before Christmas."

"I-I was scared." He said. "It just all sunk in what was happening and I panicked." To his surprise, Harry didn't question him, but instead took his hand, brought it to his face and kissed it.

"I love you too." He said simply and they shared in a long passionate kiss. It was interrupted by a bright light shining on the car and a loud voice. Sirius sat up and looked out the window.

"Oh shit," He picked up the first robe he got hold of off the floor and put it on. He didn't care that it only went to his shins or that the waist was too loose. Before getting out, he gave Harry a blanket from under the seat to cover himself with.

He closed the door behind him, his hand clutching his wand at his side. The light was shone in his face then moved away when he swore. He cast lumos from his own wand and saw it was two people on broomsticks. Oh shit, the only people who would be patrolling on brooms at this time of night would be the aurors, and if the shifts hadn't changed, and it was Wednesday night, it would be…

* * *

A quick update in celebration of the start of my holidays (I skived off school today anyway :P), the finishing of the 'Still the one' writing yesterday and the chapter six of my Fqf challenge done in twenty-four hours.


	34. Uh oh

"What are you doing out here?" Remus asked strictly. "You know how dangerous it is?"

"What's going to attack us? A pogrebin or perhaps an evil gnome, oh no!" He said mockingly. "And what do you think we were doing in a car in the middle of the night?" He snapped. Remus, shocked by this behaviour from an ordinary wizard, stuttered.

"I'd watch it if I were you, I could have you arrested for insubordination to a Ministry Auror. Now, bring your wife out here, I would like to speak to her." He said.

"And why would you do something like that?" Remus thought he'd heard that voice before and shone the light in the person's face again. "Do you mind not shining that bloody light in my face?"

"I would like to speak to her about teaching her husband manners." He said and Sirius turned and opened the door to a very confused Harry. He reached for his own robe from under the seat and gave it to Harry.

"Put this on, he wants to talk to you. It seems ours visitors are some old friends." Harry calmly put the robe on, which was too long and because Sirius had a wider build, with some help, actually closed, though just barely, and it was stretched very tightly. They would have just changed robes, but when Sirius mentioned it was Remus, both became too panicked too think of it.

"Don't let him see your face and don't speak if you don't have to." Sirius said and helped him out the car. When he saw Remus, Harry moved very close to Sirius, still feeling wary or his husband's ex.

"Now, I want to talk to you both about how dangerous it is to sta-"

"You mentioned that, we know, now, we'll be going." Sirius said and Remus cast expelliarmus on Sirius, sending his wand flying behind him.

"You'll go when I'm finished with you." Sirius rolled his eyes, being able to do nothing else. "Don't roll your eyes at me Sirius!" He said, surprising both of them. Harry pressed his own wand into Sirius's hand.

"What the hell are you doing? You just leave everyone and everything! And you've been doing some girl in the back of your car! What is wrong with you?" He ranted and Sirius raised Harry's wand.

"Obliviate!" He said and Remus got a dazed expression on his face, showing that it had worked. Sirius picked up his wand off the floor and gave Harry back his own wand. They paused and shared a kiss, leaving Remus dazed on the floor.

"Well, wasn't that, interesting?" Harry asked and Sirius sighed.

"Why now of all times? It couldn't just be uninterrupted make up sex, could it? No, someone always has to get into the way."

"How do you think I feel running into your ex?" Harry replied dryly. "But cheer up love, we still have the entire night parked in our driveway or if you can wait till we get upstairs, the gift you gave me yesterday."

"The lingerie?"

"Yep."

"Very short one?"

"Black with red lace, uh-huh, that one." Sirius hurried Harry into the car and both drove off to a long night of hot kinky passionate whoopee, unaware someone else was watching…

* * *

Lily flooed in the following afternoon, grinning. She found the two sitting in the lounge, Harry reading a book and Sirius playing with Crosby on the carpet. 

"So, you two made up?" She said.

"What gives you that idea?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we could have spent two days shouting at each other." Sirius added

"Well, I don't believe that, for one, you can still hear me, you're not the slightest bit deaf, which happens for at least a week when that one screams." She said looking to Harry, who beamed at her. "And neither of you have lost your voice. Other than that, you'll never guess what I heard this morning."

"What?"

"Apparently, you two had a run in with two aurors last night, one obliviated, or that's at least what Peter confided in me this morning when no one else would listen, and he over heard someone who he thought sounded exactly like a certain son of mine mention something about lacy black lingerie."

She looked to Harry, who grinned with a slight blush to his cheeks. He shrugged.

"What? I married a man who has a thing for men in tiny little pieces of silk." Lily wasn't as happy as he was about this. She'd never really thought of Harry as the cross-dressing type. It was hard to imagine him normally in something she would have worn in seduce James a few years ago. But now she found it near impossible.

"Not men, love," Sirius said moving onto the couch next to him, "Just you," Oh well, to each his own. She thought as Harry kissed Sirius and was quickly lifted onto his lap. Crosby seemed too preoccupied with his toys to care and Lily was caught up in her own thoughts until the couch toppled over backwards.

* * *

As she came out the bathroom that night, Lily had to suppress a grin. She'd been inspired after a tearful goodbye, no more plans to contact her or vice versa till they were secure enough not to be broken up by James, Hermione or any other distraught friend, or as Sirius said in shorter terms: When they had at least two more children. Harry hadn't seemed to mind this suggestion and she wondered how many grandchildren she would have by the next time she saw them. 

After leaving, she had gone shopping and found the perfect thing to rekindle the romance in her marriage, inspired by her son. Now as she got out the bathroom, James was sitting in bed with parchment for work in front of him, as he usually did before bed.

He didn't look up as she came out and she had to cough to get his attention. He raised an eyebrow at her and she opened the dressing gown, making him knock over his inkbottle and drop his quill.

Not much could be said about that night. It certainly worked in upping their romance. And it certainly cheered Lily up. And it certainly was the best sex they'd had in a long time...

* * *


	35. Panic delayed

The following weeks passed quickly and Harry and Sirius found themselves at the end of January after a healer's appointment, attempting to prepare a room for the twins' room. In all the drama, their planning had taken a backseat, and now, with one month left before they were due and the eighty percent chance of them being born early, the panic of not having it done in time had set in and Sirius had been taking whole days off from work to do it, while Harry had forsaken a lot of his bed rest to help him.

Now that they had all the materials and both cots ready to be assembled in the corner, the colours picked so the spell could be done to paint the walls, all they needed was to get rid of the wall in the middle of the two rooms.

"I think we should take out the whole thing." Sirius said as they worked early one Saturday morning.

"What if we just take out an arch?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like this." Harry said tracing an archway shape on the wall. "But bigger."

"Hmm, it seems like a nice effect."

"And we could put their crib and changing table on one side and their dressers and playpen in the other."

"Well, I'll do the charm, but I need an outline first, else I'll end up fucking it." Harry slapped his arm lightly.

"What? You hitting me?" He said playfully, grabbing Harry and gently nipping at his neck, tickling him. Well, they got no more work done for a few hours, but this often happened. You didn't think it was the work that was taking so long, did you?

Later that evening after many good shags and a small rest, they returned to the room and Harry, armed with a black marker pen, got up on the ladder to make an archway shape while Sirius sat in the other room, trying to put together one of the cribs. He'd just clipped two pieces together when a crash sounded from the other room.

"Harry?" He asked and when he didn't get a reply, jumped up and ran out to check him. He found him lying on the floor in a heap, the ladder fallen over next to him and the line going to halfway through an arch but then straight down halfway through the wall.

Sirius didn't need to see all this to figure out what happened and rush to Harry, who turned out to be unconscious, a large bump and bruise forming on the side of his head right above his temple, a thin trickle of blood flowing from it.

* * *

When Harry woke, he wasn't lying on the floor, but instead on his bed, a cloth pressed to his head. Trying to remember what happened, a shooting pain went through his abdomen, a feeling he recognised well. 

"Sirius!" He screamed as loud as he could, and a minute later, feet came stomping down the passage way and his husband burst in. She guessed he must have been in the kitchen, making something while he waited for him to wake up, judging by the mug and dry teabag still in his hand.

"What happened?" He asked as he rushed to Harry's side, taking his hand.

"I don't think they liked that fall very well." Harry said putting his hand on his stomach.

* * *

Sirius looked round the white room and hoped next time he was here, he'd be holding his children, instead, he was holding Harry's hand as the doctor checked him over. 

"We've performed the spell, but if this happens again, they'll have to be born, whether they're premature or not." He said, putting the sheet down. "Once you take that potion, it'll be about three hours and your body will change back and you can leave. Just be more careful," He said pointing to the potion on the table. Once he left, Harry looked over to Sirius, giving a small smile.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's not your fault the ladder slipped." Suddenly a bunch of people came in, including the Tout family holding Crosby, two or three neighbour couples and Louis and Felix with Thicke and Quillan.

* * *

"You're doing alright, they're healthy, but from next week, no more sex." At those last three words, Sirius looked away from the picture above Harry.

"What? When next week?"

"From the fourteenth, unless you want to bring on premature labour, and from what I hear, you've already had a couple of scares." Sirius sighed sadly but nodded and looked back to the babies. It actually now looked like the outline of babies, one of them was upside down, though it looked smaller than the other, it kicked out at Harry's ribs and it must have been hard because Harry, who wasn't looking, flinched and rubbed the spot.

"Why's one smaller than the other?" He asked the healer, and pointed to the picture.

"Either that's the one that was hit by a lot of the spells a few months ago or it's just got different genetics to the other. We can't tell it's born."

"Look, love!" The other one stuck out a hand, opening it and flexing its fingers. "It's waving." Harry said and Sirius put his hand in one spot, feeling the tiny hand against his. Once they'd left, Sirius's happiness faded slightly as they lay on the bed relaxing.

"Well, there goes a valentines celebration."

"Why?"

"No sex from the fourteenth or they'll come early."

"I don't care what he says."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't really mind if they're born early."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong. They've had eight months to torture me and if that doctors thinks I'm waiting till March, well fuck him then."

"I'd rather be the one doing that to you." He said and Harry grinned. "But I have something to go plan." The grin disappeared as Sirius ran off. No matter how long he was married to him, he'd never understand how that man's brain worked.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be shorter, but I put a bit more onto it because I feel bad about waiting so long between updates. Life's been really hectic and I just haven't had time for Fanfiction. But my muses, now fifteen (yay!) have been working hard and I have started another story forwave six of the HpMpregfest. The one from wave five will be up on my livejournal soon, considering it's too raunchy to post here...

Thank you.


	36. Maybe

Sirius woke up on the morning of the thirteenth of February, his husband missing from his arms. Opening his eyes, he saw a figure by the window. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he saw Harry more clearly, he had put back on the tiny violet with white trimming nightdress that Sirius had taken off him the night before and had a glazed look in his eyes, his hands were where they usually were these days and rubbing his very ungainly abdomen. He was humming something softly.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked softly and he finally seemed to notice him.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh, were they kicking too hard again?"

"It's going to be soon."

"What?"

"They're going to be born soon."

"Do you want me to call a healer? Or must I carry you to St Mungos? Or m-"

"I don't mean right now, they're getting restless. It's going to be sometime soon."

"I'm sure you're just imagining that, the healer says they're not due for three weeks. Come back to bed, baby."

"Maybe." He said as he sighed, turning from the window. He looked into the mirror next to the door and a sad expression came over his face as he climbed into bed again. "I feel horrible. Fat and ugly and even worse than last time."

"You know why you feel worse than last time, there's two of them now. Besides, if they're born as soon as you say they're going to, this tummy will be gone too." Sirius said, lifting the nightgown, resting his ear against it, listening to the sound of two heartbeats and he didn't know if it was his imagination, but he felt a small shock every now and then. Harry ran his hand through Sirius's hair and the peaceful moment was interrupted by the door opening. Both looked to see a tub of last night's dinner float through the door.

Harry gave a sigh. "Great, so this is where my magic goes to. Last time I was left practically squib, I was levitated three feet off the ground at random moments, and now these ones use it for summoning food."

"Well, at least they've got good taste in food." Sirius said taking the tub, opening it and sinking his teeth into a drumstick. "Chicken!"

"Yeah, they've got their father's taste buds too." He said and Sirius laughed, breaking off a piece and feeding it to him.

* * *

Harry looked over the room, finally happy with it. The colours right now were one pink and one blue, one would most probably change once they were born, but it was a simply spell, so that was no problem. There were two white dressers on the other side of the archway and a playpen with a toy box inside it.

Sirius, who had run off again twenty minutes ago, came back and found Harry staring at the empty pink crib.

"You want boys or girls?" He said coming up next to him and Harry shrugged silently smiling.

"Don't matter." Sirius took his hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said and dragged Harry downstairs, outside and down the street. "Now close your eyes." Harry obeyed and when he opened them again, they were in the park and right next to the swings, a blanket and picnic basket.

"What's this all for?"

"A valentines celebration since tomorrow is off limits for us."

"Who says we can't celebrate tomorrow too? Why should some crackpot rule our sex life?" Sirius grinned.

He sat Harry down on one of the swings and sat on the blanket himself so they were almost eye level. After a romantic lunch, Sirius presented Harry with a little box, which contained a ring, this one different from his wedding ring or engagement ring, with the engraving of 'I love you' inside and a simple but large blue sapphire.

Harry was still 'oohing' over that when out came the second larger box. Inside of it were two necklaces similar to Crosby's, but transparent.

"That'll change once they're born, and then we can get their names engraved onto them." He said and though it might have been the hormones, Harry found himself crying.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I just have to get something else I have planned." Sirius, with one last kiss on Harry's forehead, hurried off, leaving Harry to stare in awe at the ring on his finger next to the others. The engagement had the green stone and the wedding ring had a simple pearl, so the three contrasted each other nicely. Then at the two necklaces in the box, and then what a wonderful husband he had.

A small twinge and hard kick hit him and he smiled. The second twinge came after a few minutes and Harry remembered the twinges and what it had meant last time. Oh no, not now after Sirius had planned all this. He couldn't ruin it. He decided to wait till afterwards and then tell him. They've weren't like contractions yet, were still far apart and his water hadn't broken. Besides, it could be a false alarm.

Sirius came back after about twenty minutes, grinning happily, something clutched behind his back. He sat down again before pulling out an empty bottle. Harry frowned but when it was held out to him, touched it. Once he had reappeared, Sirius catching him, he realized it was a portkey. He looked around at the landscape and saw it was a beach, a very beautiful one, and from the look of things around it, they were on an island of some sort.

"Here's your next surprise." Sirius said, "Now even if you can't walk very far, you're going to enjoy today, I'll make sure of it." And, true to his word, Harry was having so much fun he completely forget about twinges, labour or babies. The sun had set almost completely before both came back to reality and out of the dream world of only each other.

"This has been the most amazing time I've had in ages!" Harry said to him, his arms wrapped around his neck, their faces inches apart. Sirius moved a piece of Harry's hair out of his face. "Thank you."

"It's only giving you back for what you've given me, the most important things," Sirius whispered back. "All four of you."

"It's too bad the day's over." Sirius grinned.

"Oh, it's not over yet, not near over," Sirius said pulling out a key from his pocket. Harry was forced to close his eyes again as he was led somewhere by his husband. Once instructed to open them again, he found they were in a hotel room. Very formal looking, but when looked out the window, it was only about three stories high.

"We've got three whole days, more if we want, to ourselves. Alone." Sirius said and Harry kissed him before pushing him back onto the bed and climbing on him.

"You've given your presents, now it's my turn..."

* * *

There was a sex scene here, but it was written quite a while ago and it's rather sucky, so I'll leave it to imagination rather...


	37. The final countdown

Harry woke later that night as one baby kicked his bladder hard. As he sat up, Sirius gave off a mumble and turned over, curling up with the entire king size blanket wrapped round him. He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and waddled to the bathroom. Feeling down below, he found something else and before he could think about it, a pain overtook his whole system. Trying to think what to do, he breathed through the contraction and once it passed, hurried back into the room. This was not false alarm.

He tried to shake Sirius awake but he just gave a whine and turned away. "

Sirius! Wake up!" Harry said, terror in his voice. Sirius turned to him again, opening his eyes groggily.

"Wassamatter?"

"We're going to get our babies soon." Harry said and Sirius glared at him.

"You woke me for that? I know we're going to. Three weeks from now." He scowled and closed his eyes. He heard Harry letting off a mix of swear words, hexes and a cry of pain.

"Fine, don't help me, why don't I just go deliver them myself in the bloody bathroom?" He said desperately and Sirius chuckled, but sat up so fast he hit his head on the solid wood headboard. Swearing, he held it and stood up. He found Harry on his knees clutching his stomach, tears of pain running down his cheeks.

He quickly scooped him up in his arms and went to the door, but Harry stopped him.

"They'll end being born in a prison cell if we go out like this. Indecent exposure." He said and Sirius realized they were both butt naked.

He hurried back and put Harry on the bed, clicking on the bedside lamp and getting his robes off the floor. He didn't even bother to put the underwear on himself or his husband. Just slipped on his own robe and draped Harry's over his body. It would be taken off soon enough, wouldn't it?

Picking him up again, he hurried out the door, pushing the button for the lift. "Come on, hurry stupid thing!" He muttered to himself. Harry then pointed to the out of order sign. "How can the thing be out of order in a couple of hours?" Sirius grumbled and opened the door to the stairs. It took a while to get down four flights of stairs and not drop Harry, whose contractions were getting closer together.

They finally got to the reception and there was no one there except at the table there was a young man about twenty. He looked strangely at the man who had come down the stairs. He was dressed messily in a robe and looked extremely worried, carrying in his arms a young man who looked to be about twenty years younger and had his eyes closed in pain, taking long deep breaths.

"Where's the nearest hospital?"

"About two hundred miles." Sirius swore. "But there's a healer near here, to the right, down the corridor, up the stairs and four doors down. It's a fi-"

Sirius had run off before he could finish. Man, the hotel assistant thought to himself as he watched the man disappear round the corner, you got some strange people at this place…

* * *

Sirius thought angrily about the person at the counter, when they'd mentioned a corridor, they hadn't said it would be a mile long. He finally reached the stairs and stopped.

"Let me just rest for a moment, love." He said putting Harry down and trying to catch his breath. Harry nodded and moved to lean against the wall.

"Uh oh." He said and Sirius frowned and then noticed the puddle around Harry and water dripping from between his legs.

"Uh oh? What's uh oh? What's that?"

"Let's just say last time this happened it was in potions class."

"Your water?"

'Yep." Sirius tired or not, picked him up and sped up to the healer.

* * *

Sirius kicked the fourth door open and carried Harry in, the noise attracting the attention of someone in the other room. They came running in, their eyes widening. "Well? Are going to help or not?" Sirius snapped.

"Yes, but this is just a first aid station."

"But you're a healer?"

"Yes bu-"

"And you can deliver a baby?"

"Of course, it's part of our basic training." Sirius gritted his teeth.

"Then what the bloody hell are you standing around for?" He growled. "Do something." The healer directed them to another room where there was one bed, a table with files, a metal examining table and a cabinet.

Sirius put Harry down and the healer shooed him out back into the waiting room. He protested, wanting to be with Harry when they were born.

"You can be there, I just have to do a few tests first and need complete concentration for it." They said and the door closed behind him. After five minutes, Sirius almost laughed as found he was pacing like the times when fathers weren't allowed in during the births, but a scream sounded from the room and Sirius pounded on the door till the healer opened.

"Ok, ok, you can come in," She said, "But first, put these on." She shoved a pile of robes at him and closed the door again. He changed into what he guessed was sterilized robes and came in to find Harry now also changed, his one of those thing disposable hospital gowns with no back. He was on the bed, writhing in pain and then falling back down as it passed.

"I'm here baby, and I'm staying this time." He said to Harry, whispering and taking his hand. Harry groaned in response.

"Give him something for the pain!" He shouted to the healer who shook her head.

"They can't do that Sirius, else I would have had it last time." Harry said.

"And it's dangerous for them, one's already premature."

"One's premature? How is that possible?"

"Well, it baffled me at first too, but three different tests all give results of different conception dates, one due for the tenth of February, the other for the second of March."

"That's why the healers gave two different birth dates." Harry said, his face screwing up again as another contraction went through him. The healer took the metal examining table, rolling it into the other room.

She came back then and checked Harry. "How do you know when they're ready to be born?" Sirius asked and the healer beckoned him forward, she lifted the sheet again. Once she showed Sirius, his curiosity was satisfied and he decided to leave those things to the professionals.

"What? Done sticking your fingers in me?" Harry asked and Sirius, pale and shaking, nodded. "How far is it anyway?"

"Six centimetres." The healer said, disappearing again

"Wait, you only told me about two hours ago in the room when it happened, it can't be that far already, unless…" He looked to Harry and the guilty expression on his face. "When did it start?"

"This morning after you left to get the portkey."

"Why didn't you tell me love?"

"Didn't want to ruin the day you'd planned."

"Ruin it? We get to finish it off with two new children, nothing like this could spoil it." He said kissing Harry's forehead. Time passed slowly as with the last labour and it was eleven thirty before the healer told Sirius to put on a mask, pick Harry up and carry him to next room, which had the examining table with a sheet, blanket and few pillows to prop Harry up on. He guessed that was where they would be born. Oh well, it wasn't what either of them expected, but it had would have had to do.

He lay him down on it and once the healer was sure the nine centimetres had become ten, instructed him what to do.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I've done it before." Harry said impatiently and the healer 'hmphed' and walked off to get something.

"You may have done this already, but we're not even discussing more again until they start school. You're going to prematurely age me!"

"I wasn't aware we discussed these ones. Besides, it's not me that's making you old, that happens by itself."

"If you weren't in labour at the moment, I'd slap you."

"Just try it and I'll get up here and slap you back." But he never got a chance because the contraction came and he focused his energy on pushing. Fifteen minutes went by with what felt like no difference.

"Well, looks like you're going to have a set of Valentines babies." The healer said looking at the clock behind her. Eleven fifty eight.

Another hour and a lot of contractions, with each one that passed, Harry seemed to be in more and more pain. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked the healer.

"Absolutely nothing, now, say hello to your first new child." She said and one more long hard push later, a loud cry, filled the air, louder than Crosby's, much louder. She held it up. She had taken it to clean off and left the two of them for a moment.

"You did it love, one down, one to go." Sirius said, rubbing the smaller mound that was their other child. She brought the child and told Harry to call her when he felt the next one crowning.

"Look at him, he's beautiful, so tiny." Sirius whispered looking at his son in his arms.

"Looks like you." Harry said, looking for the first time at his son and taking him from Sirius.

"I know,"

"Well, at least you can't say that one's not yours…" The healer took him, putting him on a table and taking off the blanket, measuring and examining him.

"Wow..." He smiled and kissed his son's head before moving back to Harry, who was starting to feel the contractions again.

After fifteen minutes when the second child wasn't born, the healer realized it was breech.

"Why? What's breech? What's wrong?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Nothing's wrong, it just means it's the wrong way, it'll just take a bit harder pushing and it'll come out just fine." Another ten minutes and Harry looked like he was going to pass out, his face chalk white. Sirius, his hands shaking, putting his face close to where he thought the baby might be.

"Come on, baby, you can't stay in there forever. Even just for your mum's sake." He whispered and Harry would have laughed, had he not felt another contraction, stronger than the others. It seems Sirius talking to it had done the job. Five minutes later another little boy came into the world and with one look at him, Harry passed out into a deep sleep.

* * *

Six in the morning on Valentines Day, while waiting for the breakfast in bed James had promised, Lily received a letter:

**Dear Lily**

**Short-lived agreement, I know, I just thought you would like to be the first to see your grandchildren. A photo is enclosed. May I introduce you to Soren James Black and Jem Harry Black, born 14 February at one fifty eight am and two thirty three respectively. If, of course, Harry likes those names. He passed out two minutes after Jem was born and has been out like a rock since. Not that I blame him. It was a long painful labour and a whole nasty business of Jem being breech; he has only been woken once so the healer can give him a blood-replenishing potion.**

**As far as I can see, Jem is going to be an exact copy of his grandpa, hence the name Jem (English) an alternate form of James and Soren, well, judging by his cry, his name suits him. Soren means thunder. Besides that, I think it's the closest Harry will let me get to naming him after moi. **

**Thank you for all you've done for us over the past few months. If we ever have a girl/ child with red hair, it will have Lily or some form of that in it's name.**

**Love Sirius and (I'm sure he would say hi) Harry.**

Looking at the picture, Lily almost choked on her coffee at the resemblance. There in what looked like Sirius's arms, was a moving photo of a miniature version of her husband and son-in-law. The one on the right was an exact copy of Sirius, from the three curls of dark hair on his head, to the finely chiselled sharp features, to the way his thumb rested just on his lip, only the top actually in his mouth.

The other however, already had a head of black sticking up hair and was quite a bit smaller. His eyes, unlike his brother's, were open and staring around, a blue colour that would surely turn to brown, the flecks in it already hazel. His hand moved up and took Sirius's finger in his tiny fist.

She saw a pair of troublemakers in them already and felt slightly sorry for her son. Feeling another behind it, there was another picture. This one of Harry, lying asleep in a bed, pale and sweaty, but his stomach gone, flat once more. She understood why he had been given a blood-replenishing potion

Shaking her head, she opened her draw, took out her diary and slipped the photos and letter into it. She knew that this constant worry over her son could go out of her system, but somehow she doubted it would ever go away. A sense of foreboding still ran through her when she though about it. It wasn't over yet. Deep inside her she knew it probably wouldn't. No, it definitely would never end…

* * *

**The End**

I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Thank you.


End file.
